The Decade
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: They haven't seen each other since that fateful summer, the summer that they both graduated high school. They had been best friends. It's ten years before they see each other again. Well, before she sees him.
1. Prologue

**The Decade**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Victor Hugo does. And he's not alive at the current moment so he can't really sign over the rights to Les Mis or anything._

* * *

They haven't seen each other since that fateful summer, the summer that they both graduated high school. They had been best friends. _The absolutely, positutely, best of friends! Cross your heart, cross your eyes, and cross your fingers because, baby, whether they believe it or not, we're forever! _She doesn't really remember what happened. She remembers crossing some invisible line.

They both did.

She regrets it, she regrets every single thing they did that night, because although she doesn't really remember, she's sure he does because he up and disappeared on her the next day.

Forever.

* * *

It's ten years before they see each other again. Well, before she sees him.

He looks...

Perfect.

And she?

Ragged. Haggard. Like she hasn't slept in a week (because she's really been too busy for sleep, it is a luxury that she really can't afford). _Please, Hun, I always look perfect, I mean come on. I'm b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l! What does that spell? Beautiful! But of course, you knew that you smart cookie. Now come here so I can pinch your cheek!_

In those ten years she has written him a million and one letters.

And never sent any of them.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I miss you._

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_You're still my best friend._

_Forever, is for forever, right?_

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_It's been three years since we've last seen each other. Do you still think of me? I still think of you._

_Every day._

* * *

_Dear Enjolras, _

_I ran into Marius the other day. He's still as clueless as he's always been. I wonder if you still speak with him. _

_I missed you so much today it hurt._

* * *

_Dear Enjolras, _

_How are you today?_

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I still turn around, when I want to share something with you. When I think something is the kind of humor you'd appreciate. Or when I hear something witty, something statistic maybe, that you would want to know, that you would appreciate._

_But you're never there._

_And it's not even your fault._

_It's mine._

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I almost called you today._

_But I didn't._

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Hi._

* * *

_Dear Enjolras, _

_Today I realized that I was just a little bit in love with you._

* * *

She had long letters and short ones. Ones filled with happy memories and others with sad. She had written him at least once every day but usually she would write to him multiple times. _For the rest of our lives. _Whenever she had something to share.

* * *

She turns away and melts back into the crowd before he can even look her way. He has his arm wrapped around a girl with pretty blonde hair, it looks as if it is made from the sun's rays. It's as blonde as his is.

And she can't help but think that they look perfect together.

* * *

_**Nothing will ever separate us, 'Ponine, I promise. Best friends forever. And ever. **_

* * *

_A/N: Omg guys, I have no idea where this came from. Apparently I needed to spew some Enjonine feels. I'm sorry this is so depressing but I swear I didn't intend for it to be in this fandom! Ahhh! I don't know what to do, I've never written a fanfic outside the Naruto-verse before. I'm a little scared, honestly. Let me know of any grammatical errors? I'm terrible at proofreading, I just want to start adding more._

_Oh, and I don't know if this was clear but, the italics is Eponine speaking to Enjolras, except for the very end where it's Enjolras speaking to Eponine._

_I've decided to make this a mutli-chapter!_

_Please drop a review so I know how this is?_

_Thanks for taking the time and reading!_


	2. Chapter 1

**The Decade**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Some nights I still wake up screaming, begging for mercy, begging for my father to please leave 'Zelma and Gav alone. The physical ache when I finally do wake up, covered in sweat and tangled in my bed sheets, is usually so strong that I think I'm back in that terrible house. That I am fifteen again and if I call you, you will come pick me up and take me out for ice cream and promise that things will get better, eventually._

_For a moment, I am glad, because that would mean that our fallout never happened. That would mean we are still best friends and I'm not just kidding myself when I write these letters to you, these letters that I never send. On those nights, when I wake up screaming, I think that these ten years are my nightmares, and that you are still just a moment away from where I am._

_Those nights, I wake up with my hand on my phone, ready to call you. I go so far as to unconsciously type in your number. Although you have been deleted from my contacts long ago (so I would be less tempted to call you), I still remember what your number is due to all of the times I would sneak of my horrible house and call you in the middle of the night, before you got me that ridiculous pink cell phone that made even Cosette moan in pain._

_Your voice used to calm me down back then._

_I bet it still would._

_You must be happy though, you get to sleep the nights through, you no longer have to worry about me._

_But since I am on the topic, I will inform you on what is going on with Azelma, Gavroche and my two youngest brothers as well as my parents, but you probably already know what has become of my good-for-nothing parents. I still remember when our family was full of love..._

_Happiness._

_I will begin with Azelma because hers is the happiest story. She managed to get a very nice scholarship last year and although she will have to take out some hefty student loans, she still has a chance at a wonderful future. I try to help her all I can, but my part time job is nowhere near helpful. Her nineteenth birthday is coming up, I have no idea what to get for her. Every year she just gets harder and harder to shop for, constantly insisting that she needs nor wants a single thing._

_My two youngest siblings, whom you barely knew, have (thankfully) been adopted. I am not allowed to see them but I suppose that is just as well. They do not need to be reminded of their unpleasant past. I wish them every happiness, yet my heart bleeds when I think of them growing up without me there to see them._

_Gavroche, your favorite one of my siblings, I believe, was put into the foster care system. He is (as you know) much too defiant (I do believe this is the kindest term I can use to describe my little brother) to ever get adopted into a permanent family, although it really does pains me to say this. That little rascal is often running away, showing up at my dorm or simply going missing for a few days. Soon enough, he will be eighteen and there will be nothing anyone can do about it, I suppose. He will be free to make his own decisions. Some days he goes to Courfeyrac's or Combeferre's but I barley ever see either of them. I almost never see a single member of Les Amis, although Jehan attends the same college as I do. _

_They were always more your friends than mine, even when you are gone._

_The only exception to that rule is Marius, and we both know that it is only because he has his head in the clouds all day. However, I only ever see him on vacation for a few days. Nothing too long. Perhaps he is smarter than we give him credit for._

_I am quite lonely, but I am also okay with that._

_I love my siblings, Enjolras, believe me, I love them so much it hurts._

_I miss them as much as I miss you._

_Do you still have dreams to become a lawyer? Have you found someone who loves you as much as I do? Are you happy? In love? Depressed? Lonely? Do you miss me? Do you think of me? Do you know that I think of you? Have you reconciled with your parents?_

_These are things I often wonder about you, Enjolras. Sometimes I want to join those social media websites to see if I can find you, but I know you are as private as I am and will most likely not be on there._

_It is a pity, for I miss your thoughts and opinions, the way that you make me laugh without fail. I miss your blue eyes and your curly blonde hair._

_Oh, I almost forgot about my parents, silly me. You always did say that I got distracted easily. I suppose that is one thing that has never changed._

_They are both in prison now, for attempting to rob the mayor's house, they were also committed for unlawful possession, attempted murder, assault of a police officer, as well as a whole assortment of other crimes. I did not follow their trial._

_They finally got what was coming for them, I suppose._

_Honestly, I am glad to be rid of them._

* * *

Eponine feels her heart constrict at the sight of Enjolras with that nameless girl. For a moment she hates her as much as she once hated Cosette, and then she grabs hold of her anger and she reels it back in. He was never hers to lose, she reasons, not anymore at least. He hadn't been for a while now, a little part of her whispers and she crushes it before she can think too much about it.

She feels stupid; pining over a man for years, and not just any man, a man now as forbidden to her as Marius had once been. Did she not think that his life would be put on hold? Did she think that he wouldn't move on? She never learns her lesson when it comes to men.

Eponine sucks in a breath and lets it out. In and out. She desperately wants to run past them, acting as if she has no recollection of who he is, acting like she is just another faceless pedestrian running late but she knows she won't.

She doesn't have any courage left to do this because she is afraid he will recognize her. As much as she wants that, she is also afraid of his response to seeing her again.

It's as if she was allotted a certain amount of courage when she was born and it all ran out that summer when everything went wrong. She wishes she had the backbone to ask Marius if Enjolras ever asked about her. Or at least asked about how he was doing, what he was doing. If he was happy. If he had found someone to love.

How many years would she have saved herself?

She never realized that she had this much hope still built up inside of her, pinned on Enjolras. Once again she is tempted to brush past him, perhaps she can call Cosette and chat with her, pretend like she is distracted on the phone, to make her story a little more believable. Even if she was not such a coward, she can already see the holes in her plan.

What if he wanted to talk to her? Introduce her to that girl he is smitten with? Or worse, what if he doesn't recognize her? She doesn't think she can handle that. Besides he has always seen through her before, what makes now any different, he will have known her plan, the moment her arm brushes against his.

Besides, Cosette is probably very busy with her wedding plans.

She and Marius plan to have a wedding in the middle of June. She thinks that this is silly because of the heat, but they think it will be terribly romantic to get married on a beach, at sunset on "a sweet June day" (Marius's words not hers).

And, oddly enough, this is the moment. Right here, in the middle of the street, that she realizes that Marius is probably going to invite Enjolras, one of his old best friends, and she will probably have to talk to him and Enjolras will probably bring The Girl.

Why had she not thought of this before? All of a sudden Eponine feels claustrophobic with all of these people crowding around her and nauseous from the dizzying idea of actually spending time with Enjolras and The Girl. Enjolras, who she hasn't seen in almost a decade (arguably the worst almost decade of her life). Enjolras, who she has yearned for everyday but has never truly allowed the idea of what might actually happen when they meet to cross her mind.

Yes, she has fantasized about the day they would meet, but she has never allowed those daydreams and fancies to be anywhere close to what would happen in the real world. They have all revolved around the idea that he is her knight in shining armor, just like he had once been. That he will take her up in his arms and things will finally go back to normal.

Even if she knows better.

He has found another girl to replace her, now. Another girl who can crack the marble and melt his heart. The truth hits her between the eyes and she is momentarily blinded by jealousy. She stumbles and is pushed and elbowed and shoved into the arms of a man with familiar blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, 'Ferre," she says softly, but loud enough that she can be heard over the din on the streets; allowing a small smile to cross her face. She has not seen him in a while, "Have you seen Gav lately? It's been a while since he's come to visit me." Desperately, she strikes up a conversation with Combeferre, hoping to get her emotions under control before he sees. Where is that mask that she had perfected so long ago?

"Yeah, Pony," he easily slips back into the nickname R gave her when they were all still carefree little kids. At her look, he chuckles. "Old habits and all that," he explains, "They die hard, you know?"

"How is he?" she avoids the reminiscing, but she is still speaking quietly, nothing like the spitfire Eponine with a blaze in her eyes and a tongue as quick as silver. The one who always had a comeback, a snarky comment and some way to gain the upper hand.

Somewhere between that summer when she was eighteen and now, this spring, when she is twenty-eight, she has lost her nerve, her spunk, her fire, _(Enjolras)_ and secretly, her weakness disgusts her.

"Good. Busy. Do you want to grab a cup of coffee? On me, since I bumped into you, I was just on my way to the Musain. I'm supposed to meet-" he cuts himself off before he can continue but they both know that he was going to say Enjolras' name.

His name is taboo when she is near, just like she is sure that hers is when he is near.

"No," she offers him another one of those almost there smiles as well as a way out from this awkward invitation that he cannot rescind because he is too kind. He would sooner suffer through an awkward conversation with both her, Enjolras and The Girl, than reject her now, when he has already offered, "I'm running late," she glances at her watch to make her story more plausible, "Next time you see Gav, give him a hug and a kiss for me, yeah? Tell him I miss him and that he better come visit me. I need an excuse to bake more chocolate cake."

They both smile at this, Gavroche's favorite dessert hasn't changed since he first tried the chocolate cake she baked for his birthday when he was four. So many other things have changed between them, yet he still prefers his older sister's double chocolate chip cake to anyone else's.

"Yeah, I'll tell him. But I don't think I'll be hugging and kissing him. I doubt he'll appreciate that," here Combeferre actually manages to get a soft giggle from the girl, woman, in front of him. Taking a good look at her, he still sees the girl who used to chase far-fetched dreams, the girl who wasn't afraid to get on her hands and knees with him, Marius and R, looking for bugs even if it got her into trouble because she had soiled her pretty new dress with mud.

But what he sees more of is the gaunt girl she became when her family went bankrupt and her life, her whole world, shattered. He believed it was when she was thirteen (that was the year she got closer to Enjolras too, he now noted, in fact that, Enjolras was the reason she had gotten back on her feet).

She had that same lost look about her now, and she was so thin, almost unhealthily so. He knew from Gavroche that she had a stable job (a teacher, he was pretty sure) and that she was able to support herself, but looking at her, he saw, physically that she was not in the best condition. He could probably guess the same for her on the emotional front.

Of course, he feels a bit of guilt at this. They all did cut her off after that summer, slowly. They weren't the best support system, and they weren't good friends either. Sure, they were there for Enjolras, but not for Eponine. Does she even remember what happened? Enjolras had, but barely. It had been R that had filled him in on the finer details.

Yes, he still saw Eponine from time to time (mostly because of Gavroche), it was often infrequently and as the years stretched, so did the time between meetings. Thinking back, Combeferre realizes that this was the first time he had seen Eponine in almost a year and a half. Marius, on the other hand, is probably the only one of Les Amis that she still speaks to and that is only because he was so infatuated with Cosette that he never stuck around long enough to get a full idea of what happened (they never got the chance to corrupt him), he muses that Marius not being there is a good thing, now. At least Eponine got some sort of support.

But then, maybe Marius was not the best sort of support, she had been in love with him after all.

"Take care of yourself, okay Eponine?" He asks this with genuine concern and he is rewarded for this by seeing a smile flash in her eyes as a real one slowly spreads across her face, it's not large enough to cause the dimples they all loved so much to appear, but it's the best he's gotten and he will take it.

"Always," she promises before slipping away from him and it takes but a moment for the crowd to swallow her up. As if she had never been there at all. Slowly, he walks to the Musain on his own, wondering if he should approach the subject of Eponine while conversing with Enjolras.

* * *

_A/N: Yay! End of chapter one. Let me know if you see any huge grammatical errors? I went back to the prologue and caught some (which I fixed) but it would be helpful if you guys could let me know if you see any too._

_I'm thinking about getting a beta, but I'm not sure if I really want one, I actually did proofread this chapter._

_I've got part of chapter two done as well, but we'll see how often I can post (AP tests/end of the year stuff have decided to fill up my next two weeks)._

_Thank you for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter as well as your favorite parts/least favorite parts/what you're looking forward to/predictions!_

_So leave me a review!_


	3. Chapter 2

**The Decade**

_Disclaimer: Yup, still own nothing._

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_My name is no longer Eponine Thenardier. It is now Eponine Jondrette. Both Gav and Zel have changed their names as well. No one wishes to be defined and judged by their parents' actions._

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I teach preschool now. I both love and hate every moment of it. The children are so sweet yet they are also little monsters. They can change attitudes at the drop of a hat and sometimes I find myself running thin on patience. _

_But I love my job. It is mine and it makes me happy. To top it all off (the icing on my metaphorical cake), I got this job on my own. Not out of pity or bribery or threats. _

_No, Enjolras, not even sabotage, for I know you and I know you would suggest that should I have mentioned that I had gotten a job to you instead of writing this letter that will never be postmarked._

_I am happier than I have been in a long time._

* * *

It is May, the month before school officially ends, the month before Cosette and Marius' wedding, when a new little boy is assigned to her preschool class. Her initial reaction is shock because of how late in the school year it is, but the principal assures her that he is an exceptionally bright transfer student.

"His mother has recently moved into Paris, looking for work," he tells her and she nods and goes to make space for him in the classroom. She suspects nothing out of the ordinary and tells her students, cheerfully, that they will have a new friend to play with when tomorrow comes.

The day dawns like any other but when the boy and his mother walk through the door, she swears her heart stops beating, even if only for a moment. She feels as if she has gotten shot in the chest because standing right there, in front of her, she sees The Girl. The one from the crowd who was with Enjolras last week. The woman she had supposed he was in love. Now the proof is right there in front of her. Her suspicions were, indeed, correct.

She glances down at the boy and is overwhelmed with blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I wish I was over you._

_I wish I didn't think of you every second of everyday._

_Sometimes, I even wish I'd never met you._

_If I had a genie on one of my "bad" days, these would be my wishes. Actually, it would just be the last one because then the first two wouldn't be necessary._

_But it is at that point that I remember something you once told me when I was still getting over Marius, I believe. (It's always you coming to my aid, isn't it? Even when you aren't here to help me, you are still here.)_

_"It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."_

* * *

She steels herself and smiles. Years of controlling her emotions, lying and pure professionalism come to her aid.

Letting her dimples show, she squats down in front of the small child (because she knows that he must be afraid, moving away from all of his friends so late in the school year and at such a tender age, he will be insecure and shy, so she will help him, this is her job) and she offers him her hand first, completely ignoring the mother, save a small smile. This is a tactic she has used effectively many times.

"Hi there! You must be Sebastian. Am I right?" At the little boy's nod, she smiles and continues, taking that as encouragement, "My name is Ms. Jondrette, but that's just too much of a mouthful," she scrunches up her nose to show her distaste and is rewarded with a smile, "So everyone calls me Ms. J. Are you excited?" She allows her voice to be injected with sunshine, happiness and pure excitement that could rival any child.

The little boy nods again and eyes the classroom, a little braver, where can see a playhouse and finds walls filled with bright posters, toys, books, coloring pencils, anything a typical preschooler will need are scattered about, ready to be discovered.

"Well, since you are here early and it's your fist day, why don't you put your things in your cubby," here she points out which one it is, "And I'll talk to your mommy for a little bit, while you play, sound good?" He nods again and goes to the space that she has pointed out for him. Today is all about comfort. She will get him to open up if it is the death of her. For a moment he's like any other kid to walk through that door, but then she feels a dull stab of pain in her heart. He will never be like just another kid, not to her. Still, she braces herself, trying to become comfortable in her new role as teacher to Enjolras' child.

Her new goal for the day is to hear this little boys voice.

She will try not to associate Enjolras with him, after all, he cannot help it. He's just a kid. It's not like he can control who his mother decides to have him with. She is astonished to see him meticulously examining things, but then she realizes that she shouldn't be. This is typical Enjolras behavior.

He really seems like Enjolras' kid but his last name is not Enjolras, it is Laurent. This baffles her, and her need for knowledge (also known as nosiness) runs away with ideas. Perhaps he took his wife's name to bend the way things usually work? Maybe to show female empowerment? It is something that he would do without thinking twice. Or she and the child kept her last name while his is still Enjolras? She cannot imagine him parting with his beloved last name. However, Eponine doesn't have time to reflect on this. She pushes her confusion and curiosity aside, along with her jealousy and turns to speak with the mother while Sebastian is busy looking around.

"Hello Mrs. Laurent," she finally turns to the mother, with a forced smile on her face and an equally forced cheery voice, "My name is Eponine Jondrette and I will be your son's preschool teacher for the remainder of the year," she extends her hand for the other woman to shake. Her eyes are blue too, Eponine notices, but not as blue as Sebastian's, and definitely not as blue as Enjolras'.

She smiles as well and shakes Eponine's calloused hand with a petite one of her own, "Hello Ms. Jondrette, please, call me by my first name, Amelie."

Eponine nods and The Girl, Amelie, chats with her for a while on the end of the year events, what is currently going on in her classroom. Mundane things. Soon the time comes for her to leave, and she turns to watch her son worriedly, "Do you think he will be okay? Can I leave? I have an interview later and I hope I can get to it, but I'll stay if he doesn't want me to go..." She trails off and bites her lip, looking to Eponine for guidance.

Eponine eyes the boy, herself, before turning and reassuring Amelie, "Trust me, he seems to be adjusting quite well."

The other woman nods and watches as another student enters the classroom. Eponine smiles and waves to her. The girl's name is Sophie and one of Eponine's best.

"Hi," she is all sunshine and bubbles, and Eponine thinks that she will be perfect to help Sebastian, as long as she doesn't scare him away, first, "Are you the new boy," she doesn't even wait for him to respond before continuing, "'Course you are! My name is Sophia," she sticks out a hand, which he shakes, glancing at his mother and looking a little frightened. Eponine is sure she looks amused right about now, "Do you want to play hopscotch with me? It's my favorite. C'mon, there's a little thingy on the floor where we can play!" She drags him away from his spot in front of the calendar before he can protest and Eponine watches along with Amelie as Sophie let's him go first.

"Yup, he's going to do just fine here."

Amelie looks relieved to hear this and nods, "One more thing, before I go... It's just," she's looking uncomfortable now as she continues on with her question, "I won't be able to pick him up afterschool today. Do you think it would be all right if my boyfriend picked him up?" She has now got that worried look about her once again, hoping Eponine wouldn't say no to her.

Eponine, on the other hand, was reeling from this new information. Enjolras was the boyfriend? Not the husband? Was there still hope for her? Did he love this woman? Was this child even his? The similarities between the two were uncanny but he could just as well have gotten all of his traits from his mother or a man that wasn't Enjolras. But then, just because he was her boyfriend, didn't mean that they hadn't had a child together.

With this last thought, the hope that was escalating within her came to a screeching halt and she crashed back onto planet Earth.

Dumbly, Eponine nods to the blonde woman standing in front of her.

"Great," the relief is back, "His name is Gabriel Enjolras, he's like a larger version of my son," she gestures at Sebastian.

Eponine nods again, it seems to be the only thing she's capable of doing at this point.

"Bye sweetheart," she calls out, and with a wave to Eponine, she's gone, out the door, leaving the distinctive smell of vanilla (of course, she would smell like vanilla), like she hasn't impacted Eponine in a huge way.

She sighs and rubs her eyes instead of screaming out in frustration.

She really, really, needs a drink.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_All I want is to be happy._

* * *

She introduces the class to Sebastian, whom she still hasn't heard a peep from, but he must have said something to someone, right?

"Alright, Sebastian, you're five, am I correct?" She questions him as they stand in front of the classroom with him, a hand lightly placed on his shoulder, while the other children sit in a half circle, waiting to hear about the new boy. At his nod, she continues, "Then you have to answer five questions for me, okay?" Eponine doesn't wait for a response this time, she just plunges ahead, "What is your favorite color?"

"Red," he answers in an astonishingly clear and loud voice. She's taken aback, not at the color, she had suspected that to be the case, but at how clearly he spoke, how he held his chin up. Just like a certain person she used to know.

"Okay," she makes a quick recovery, "Four more questions, let's see, where did you live before you moved?"

"Montfermeil," he answers and now she's really surprised. She had lived there until preschool herself, how odd, she mused and sought back into her memory for an Amelie but no face connected to the name.

"Does anyone else have a question for Sebastian?" She opens up the questioning to the class, because, frankly, she cannot think anymore.

"Do you have any pets?" Of course, it is Sophie who asks the question, excited for the answer, but Sebastian only shakes his head in the negative fashion and her face droops in disappointment.

"Do you like dinosaurs?" Roland asks, and, when Sebastian nods the affirmative to his question, beams at the other boy's response.

Arthur asks, "Do you live with your mommy and daddy?"

Eponine's heart stops and then it breaks. Arthur's parents have just gone through a divorce and the other children in her small class have both a mother and a father (even if one of them is a step parent), no one else understands his pain.

Yet, she cannot help but lean forward in her seat a bit, selfishly wanting to know Sebastian's answer.

"No," his answer is a whisper, "I live with my mommy but my daddy is in Montfermeil. Sometimes Mommy's boyfriend sleeps over. He's nice. She met him when he came Montfermeil on business and now we live by him."

Eponine's breath catches in her throat, they haven't moved in together. Sebastian is not theirs. Her head is still spinning when story time comes around.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_If life came with a remote control, I would make full use of the device and rewind time._

* * *

She is rescued by the school secretary who pulls her into the hallway to speak with her.

"I'm sorry, Eponine, but there has been an accident. You're listed as your brother's emergency contact, which is why when the hospital couldn't reach you on your cell phone, they called here, at the school. He's in the hospital."

Eponine feels her heart stop. By the end of the day she's going to be checked in there with him, she muses, at the rate her heart is going. She chews on her lip thoughtfully, "Is there a way I can escape and see him?"

The secretary who happens to owe her a favor, grins and says, "I thought you'd never ask."

Forty minutes later, a sub has taken her place, she has texted Azelma and she's now sitting next to Gavroche, who has his hand tightly bandaged, while eyeing her infuriating little brother with disdain, "You did what, exactly?"

He grins impishly, looking as if he is thirteen instead of twenty-three and explains once again that he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and nailed his hand to the wall.

"Let me repeat what you just said and you stop me when you think I've reached a really important part, you WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION and then you nailed your hand to a board," she eyed him, "I DID say to stop me when I reached an important part, did I not?"

"'Ponine, calm down, I'm fine, and yes you did tell me to stop you but I didn't see anything particularly important in that sentence."

She would smack him if he didn't have a nail imbedded into his left hand, "Why weren't you paying attention, 'Roche? You have to be careful!"

"Eponine! Stop reading me the riot act! I memorized it when I was seven anyway."

"That's because you're always getting into trouble," she says, fondly and ruffles his hair with a sigh, "You're going to be the death of me," she mutters and he only grins down at her, because somewhere along the way he grew to be four inches taller than her. Still, she lets him rest his head on her shoulder as they wait for his turn to come at the ER, "I hate you, you know that you punk?"

"Love you too, Sis."

* * *

Enjolras is cursing himself. Late. He is late, late, late. He was supposed to pick up Sebastian ten minutes ago but no, he had to go and forget to pick up his girlfriend's kid on the one day she was counting on him not to be late.

On little Sebastian's first day.

The kid is probably freaking out.

The guilt was eating Enjolras up inside. How could he forget someone so important?

Finding the right classroom, he enters to see two women conversing while Sebastian plays hopscotch with a little girl who is probably in his class. Enjolras visibly relaxes, but he still feels that insatiable guilt gnawing at him, and on the inside he is still fairly tense.

The boy didn't even notice him enter, so he goes over by the two women. He assumes one is the teacher and the other is the mother of the little girl playing with Sebastian. Now he just has to figure out which one the teacher is.

"Hello," he greets, once he is close enough, they had, of course, noticed him the moment he walked into the classroom, "My name is Gabriel Enjolras, I'm here to pick up Sebastian," he is looking unsure, which of these two women is supposed to be the teacher? Usually he is good at reading people, but right now he is completely clueless.

Finally the brunette woman stands up and calls to the little girl, who waves to Sebastian. The mother smiles at Enjolras on her way out the door and he turns to face the only woman left in the room as Sebastian trudges over to him, a smile on his little face.

"I'm truly sorry about this," here he pauses because he doesn't know the teacher's name, "I swear it won't happen again."

Surprisingly the woman laughs, "I sure hope not, if the real teacher had been here, she would have read you the riot act. I know Ms. Jondrette, she really cares about these kids, and seeing you leave this poor child here on his first day," she smiles and shakes her head, "she would have murdered you."

Enjolras gulps, but then his mind catches up with his body, "Wait," his brows furrow, "Ms. Jondrette? You aren't the teacher?"

"Oh no, I'm the substitute. Ms. Jondrette was called out earlier, unfortunately. Some sort of family emergency. Her brother is in the hospital I believe."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he murmurs as Sebastian yanks on his pant leg.

"Can we go now? I'm hungry!" The little boy exclaims and this time both Enjolras and the substitute laugh.

"'Course. Your mom isn't going to be home for another half an hour, how about you and me swing past McDonald's?" Enjolras doesn't necessarily like McDonald's, he believes it is unhealthy and would be the death of anyone who ate it. It is also a corporate monopoly, but Sebastian loves it and Sebastian is not his child so he does not have the right to restrict it.

"Yeah!"

So off they went and maybe he was crazy but as he walked out the room, he smelled something familiar. Something that he had not smelled in a while. He frowned and thought for a moment. It was a mixture of smells, not just one particular scent, and he could not pinpoint the last time he smelled that exact combination. Slowly, he'd scanned the room, wondering what it was that had triggered the scent, but finding nothing suspicious, he gathered Sebastian and they went out the door without another look back.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I no longer bake that often, but Gav complains that I smell like baked goods whenever he sees me. He jokes that the smell is forever embedded on me now and no amount of perfume I wear can cover it._

_I simply tell him that he expects me to smell liked baked goods and so I do. _

_Azelma never has the same complaints, which just backs my theory; the boy wants more cake._

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I needed my knight in shining armor today._

* * *

Eponine mutters a curse as she jogs to her car. It is ten o' clock, dark, raining, and she had forgotten her sweater in the classroom in her rush to get to Gavroche, whom she had just dropped off at his own apartment. Eponine jiggles the car door, trying to get it to open so she can get out of this downpour, but it was stuck. Just as she was about to give up and run back inside to crash on Gavroche's couch, a man in a red sweatshirt showed up beside her and yanked the door open.

"Thank you," she calls over the thunder, practically throwing herself into the car, knowing just how stupid she is being. She is in a lonely parking lot. With a random stranger. He could kill her or abduct her or rape her or who knows what and nobody will ever know.

But the stranger merely salutes her and shouts back a, "You're welcome," and turns to run into the apartment just as lightning streaks across the sky and for a moment they are both illuminated, she with one leg still outside of her car and he, half turned, walking towards the apartment complex.

For a moment, just for a moment...

She could have sworn she saw...

But it wasn't possible.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I love the rain, but then you already know that._

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I hate the rain. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it._

* * *

For a second, he could have sworn he saw...

Out of the corner of his eye, perhaps?

No, she is gone.

His heart thumps painfully in his chest as he turns to go.

* * *

That night, when Eponine gets home she reflects back on the day. She was so close to seeing Enjolras again. Ironically enough, she thought that if they should ever meet again, they would meet in the summer.

It would have been wonderfully symbolic to meet at Marius' wedding.

A whole decade passing and all of that. Marius getting with Cosette was probably the start of the end for her and Enjolras she realizes, now that she thinks about it.

She doubts that beautiful, symbolic, moment will happen now, although Gavroche did buy her an extra day.

She falls into the best sleep she has had in the longest time. That night, there are no nightmares to chase her into wakefulness and she has peaceful dreams.

She dreams of rain.

* * *

_Two chapters in two days! Hopefully this makes up for the fact that I probably won't be able to update for the next few days due to AP reviews/tests._

_I tried something different with this chapter, mixing the prologue with the first chapter._

_Thank you to those who reviewed for the last few chapters/favorited/followed The Decade._

_Let me know what your opinions! Any thoughts at all are welcome._


	4. Chapter 3

**The Decade**

_Disclaimer: Hugo still has rights to Les Mis. *sigh*_

* * *

Enjolras groans as the morning light hits his eyes.

He wonders why the blinds are open-he never leaves the blinds open-until he rolls over and feels another body in the bed with him. Instantly, he grows rigid and it takes a moment for him to recollect that he is in Amelie's bedroom.

In her bed.

He had spent the night.

Of course.

He is not a morning person and he groans when he sees that it is only seven in the morning on his day off. He buries his face into his pillow, breathing in the scent of his girlfriend and trying to get back to sleep but it is as if the universe is against him. The moment he is once again comfortable and just on the edge of sleep, his phone rings.

Amelie makes some sort of grunt that sounds like "'Ras" and she waves her hand around in the air before it smacks him in the chest. He understands her meaning, she wants him to get that noise to shut up so she can sleep. He does not acknowledge her in anyway, and chooses to simply rolls over and head out to the living room to take the call. She is not much of a morning person either.

"Hello?" His voice is groggy from sleep but the person on the other end can make it out just fine.

"Hey Enjolras, I'm sorry to wake you up, but... Listen, we need to talk. Meet me at the Musain? In an hour?"

If it was anyone other than Combeferre he would probably murder them for waking him up.

Double went for Grantaire and Pontmercy.

Enjolras sighs and rubs his face with the hand that is not currently pressing his cell to his ear, "Yeah, I can manage that." He hangs up with a small groan and gets ready quietly. He doesn't, however, bother telling Amelie he's leaving. She'd just get pissed if he woke her up so he leaves a note on the fridge instead, telling her where he's going.

He also leaves a bowl, spoon and Sebastian's favorite cereal out for him. He glances at the clock as he makes sure to pour out a glass of milk and place it on the lowest shelf so the kid can use it in his breakfast, just in case he wakes up before his mom. Which will probably happen because he loves Saturday morning cartoons as much as she loves sleeping in.

Before heading out the door, he checks in on the little rascal who is still sleeping peacefully, which is odd since it is now seven-fifteen and some of his favorite shows are coming on. Usually the kid is planted in front of the television by now. The little guy must be exhausted. Enjolras chuckles; his new teacher is probably running him into the ground. He watches Sebastian sleep for a few moments before getting ready to leave, the kid reminds him of little Gavroche and he's got a soft spot for the tyke.

Quietly, he closes the door and exits the apartment and forty-five minutes later, Enjolras is at his favorite spot by the window drinking a cup of black coffee. He cannot help but muse that Eponine had hated coffee and had often been prone to chiding him (and the rest of Les Amis, as well as anyone that would listen) for drinking the stuff, as he waits for 'Ferre to show up.

When 'Ferre does show up, he has 'Fey in tow, and neither look very happy. Which immediately puts him on edge. They both take a seat without ordering anything and that makes Enjolras raise a brow. It must be really bad news otherwise they would both be eating their weight in sweets, working their way into a nice sugar coma. He really hopes no one has died.

The last time they didn't eat anything when they asked him to meet them at the Musain, they had broken the news of Grantaire being in the ER for driving his car into a tree. In the battle of car versus tree, the tree had won and R had ended up in the hospital for months. But, Enjolras was always quick to insist, that the drunk had learned his lesson and wasn't much for drinking so frequently nowadays. He will never admit that he was scared shitless waiting for news about his best (and longest) friend.

He will also never admit that he managed to harass four nurses and two doctors while pacing a hole into the waiting room floor.

He pushes his coffee away and opts for stating the obvious while secretly trying not to panic, "You're late."

"I know," 'Ferre says with a sigh, "But we have to start from the beginning and for that we need 'Fey here too. I was going to bring the rest of Les Amis and Marius as well but the boy is mostly clueless and we don't need all of us for this conversation."

"What is this about, exactly?" Enjolras questions, all the fatigue from the stressful week evident in his voice. The two men just look at each other and then at Enjolras, before 'Ferre finally spits out, "Eponine."

Enjolras feels the room turn and hears a sharp intake of breath. It takes him a moment to realize that it was he who caused the noise.

Eponine Thenardier. That name has been taboo around him for a long time. It is the name of the girl he has tried to keep shut up into the corner of his mind. Also known as the girl who is in his thoughts every waking moment anyway.

Sometimes when he's brave enough, he allows himself to wonder who she is now. What she's like. If she's thinking of him as well. He lets himself wonder if she'd be proud of the man he has become, a lawyer well on the way to becoming a partner in his father's law firm. A man of prestige and money who nevertheless is never one to turn away a pro bono case.

He knows not to fool himself with the thoughts that the answer would be anything but no. She always supported his "revolutionary" ideas. His need to help those who suffered. She'd always been his number one fan when it came to that. She had been all for him becoming a public defender. She had told him to be who he wanted to be and that no matter what path he chose, she would be there to support him (even if he chose to be a clown, something she was deathly afraid of). When she left his life, she took that need, that drive with her and left him a man returned to stone. No longer passionate and barely alive.

A shell.

It took a long time after they were thrust apart for him to function normally again.

He knew he was being unfair, blaming her when he was also to blame, mostly to blame, but he wanted-needed-to blame her.

If he didn't blame her then he would crumble in on himself and become cold once more. He was feeling hurt and where there was Eponine, there were always feelings. Sharp, raw feelings that he never felt around anyone other than her.

"What about her?" He manages to choke out. Although his voice sounds strained it is the only outward show of his inward struggle. He is a lawyer, a good lawyer. He has trained his face to always remain a blank mask and now it is helping him here, outside the courtroom, with two of his closest friends.

Combeferre sighs and launches into a tale, his tale. His and Courfeyrac's. Slowly he explains how the two of them have still seen Eponine throughout the years. How small brief conversations with Gavroche and even briefer meetings with the girl herself, have shown them that she is doing alright in her life. That she is not starving and she is not bruised. She is not hurt and she is alive.

A fist that he didn't know was there slowly releases its tight grip on his heart and he manages to nod along, although his head is still spinning.

'Ferre also recounts his most recent encounter with the girl, "She was just outside," he explains, "About a week ago and I bumped into her, on accident, it was bazaar. Kind of like déjà vu," he recounts. Courfeyrac just nods along and Enjolras supposes that Combeferre had recounted all of this to the other man earlier, "She looked like she was in a rush. It was the first time I'd seen her in a year and a half and I didn't question her leaving so abruptly, she said she was running late and I was running late as well because I was on my way to meeting you and Amelie. I managed to call her Pony, offend her and make her smile all in one, okay two, breaths. It was almost like old times again, I offered her a coffee, even though I was supposed to meet you, as an apology for nearly killing her but she refused and slipped right through my fingers, back into the crowd. It was as if it had swallowed her whole."

"Eponine doesn't drink coffee," Enjolras mutters under his breath.

"What was that?" Courfeyrac asks their friend.

"I said, Eponine doesn't like coffee. She never has, remember? She used to rant and rave about the evils of it."

'Ferre smiles at this, "How could I forget?" He face palms himself and starts laughing, "She once poured hot coffee down R's shirt when he was hung over!"

For a moment it's as if they're talking about a time only a few days ago, not a few years and they all laugh for a moment before time sinks back in and things turn somber and serious once more.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Gav tricked me into drinking coffee today. I swear, I'm going to murder that kid. How am I even related to him?_

_Needless to say, I had to stick my mouth under the faucet for a good ten minutes while the boy just laughed on the floor. It really wasn't that funny!_

_I swear, one day, I will get him back for this... Just not today because this attack needs to be planned for a time when he will not ever see it coming._

_Also, I need a nice, foolproof battle plan. One that even R couldn't screw up. Nothing can go wrong as I try to reap my revenge!_

* * *

Eponine walks into the Musain, expecting to see Gavroche waiting for her at one of the tables. It has been over a week since Sebastian entered her class and Amelie has picked him up every day since.

She scans the crowd expecting to see her brother's blonde head, instead she finds a different blonde head, one that is equally well known to her and she is shocked stiff to see Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Combeferre. She shouldn't be, now that Enjolras has once again been living in Paris, and although she has seen him around a few times, she cannot get over the sight of him.

Her eyes have latched onto Enjolras and they drink him in, every detail is being committed to memory so she can torture herself with it later. He is so close and still so perfect.

He looks older and very tired, she notices and wonders why.

Her heart does this thing where it skips a beat and butterflies flutter in her stomach. She can hardly breathe and-Oh God, what if he looks up at her? She does not want to confront him, not here, not now. She doesn't think she can handle this, she feels as if she is going to have a meltdown so she does the second thing that comes to mind, she turns around and runs out the door before he can notice her.

She does not do the first thing, which is listen to her heart and run to him. She does not call out, "Gabe!" and rush to hug him because he is no longer Gabe to her just as she is no longer 'Ponine to him.

Some evil part of her whispers that he is Amelie's Gabe now. Too much has changed yet it seems as if nothing has.

It surprises her how easily his name had come to the tip of her tongue back at the Musain, how she had taken a step forward instead of a step back and away, ready to fall, leap, into old habits. It took a lot of will power to keep her self control in check. What would she do if she saw him again? Or if he saw her? It is getting harder and harder to control herself when it came to Enjolras and she does not like that. Not one bit.

It scares her.

It is as if every time she saw him, a little more of her resolution not to speak to him, not to reveal herself, gets drained away. As if she is weakening in her iron will every time she sees his face.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I'm afraid of falling for now there is no one there to catch me._

* * *

Enjolras' eyes flick past Combeferre and Courfeyrac, he could have sworn he saw a familiar form enter the shop, just out of the corner of his eye but no one is there now. He frowns at that and blinks rapidly, perhaps he is seeing things, but no, he sees that same person flash by his window and he realizes why they caught his attention.

It was Eponine.

He does not even think, he merely pushes away from the table and runs after her, leaving a confused Courfeyrac and Combeferre at the table. He doesn't explain and he doesn't look back. Every beat of his heart beats out her name _Ep-on-ine, Ep-on-ine._ He needs to find her.

If he doesn't, he feels as if his skin will rip apart.

He is burning.

Is this a sign? Is his early-morning meeting with his two friends a setup or some divine power trying to get them to meet again?

He doesn't know and he definitely doesn't care.

It has been ten years and all he wants is to see her again, to hold her close and ask her how she's been. To make sure, for himself, that there is not a single bruise on her frame. He wants to know if she's found her one true love. If she's happy.

So he follows her out into the street, chases after her and calls her name as loudly as he can when he is a few feet away, "EPONINE!"

He sees the girl freeze, just looking at her back brings countless memories to the forefront of his mind.

When she doesn't turn around, he tries again, desperately, "'Ponine."

This time he is quieter as if he used all the strength he had in that first call to her, and for a moment he thinks she doesn't hear him, thinks she doesn't care, that she's about to run away from him again, but then she turns and it's like his whole life has started once more.

It is like he is on fire.

She takes a deep breath and he is now so close that he could reach out and touch her face if he could will his body to function again. He is close enough to see the tears pooling in her eyes.

She whispers, "Gabe."

And for the first time in ten years, he breathes.

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry for how long it took me to update. I've been going crazy with AP tests (I have my last one on Tuesday)._

_I typed almost all of this chapter on my phone, it was just the filler bits and the ending that I actually typed up on my laptop so let me know of any inconsistencies and/or mistakes._

_I just want to thank everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting this! It makes me super happy and I try to reply to everyone who reviews, even if it is a simple thank you (except for the guests, who I would like to thank now)._

_You guys always manage to encourage me and give me ideas, for example, this chapter which was done (by request) through Enjolras' POV because so many people asked for one through his eyes._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is going to be so much fun to write!_


	5. Chapter 4

**The Decade**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Dear Gabe,_

_I am not supposed to talk to you anymore, so I have decided to write letters. You will never get these, because I am not sending them. I understand why I am banned from having contact with you but I know that I will miss you very much. You, all of you, have been a part of my life for so long that I am at a loss with what to do now. I will need new friends, new people to rely on, but it's just so hard to trust others. _

_We had such grand plans for next year, going to college only a half an hour apart. It would have been wonderful. I've ruined it all. What else can I say, but that I am a horrible person?_

_Look at me, dousing myself in self pity. I am thoroughly disgusted in myself._

_I have taken all of you for granted, I never realized what I had until I lost it and now it is gone._

_I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry._

_It's too bad that you will never read these, that you will never know of my thoughts. But I suppose it's for the best, yes? __I wish you could tell me that. I wish you could reassure me that this is the correct course of action._

_If I don't hear from you, I guess it will be. I will never hold it against you, if you choose not to speak to me then I can only assume that it is what will benefit us both. I'm not going to try to contact you. I was told to stay away, and for you, I will. I promise. I will never, ever, speak to you again if that's what you want. I would give you everything to keep you happy. I would lay my life down at your feet._

_Need a kidney? I've got two, it's alright, take both if you must._

_Need eyes? I've seen enough, they're yours. I'm only sorry that they are not blue._

_Need a heart? Take it, it's already yours._

_I'm being very melodramatic, I know, but I'm trying to get my point across. Anything you want, it's yours. Just ask. Let me do something for you, let me try to recompense for what I have done._

_I know you would never ask me for these things, that is why I'm so ready to give them to you. What can I give to you? What can I do to make you realize how I cannot survive without you in my life? I __would__ will die without you._

_If you wish to forgive me, to miraculously accept the apology, the apologies, I gave to you last night, then I would be forever grateful._

_I don't know what else to say._

_It has only been a day and I already miss you._

_I love you. I always will._

_I think I always have._

_Forever yours,_

_Eponine_

* * *

Gavroche enters the Musain and looks around for his sister, cursing silently, under his breath. He's late and he knows it. Eponine's going to kill him. She hates it when he's late. It makes her worry.

As his eyes scan the small cafe, he notices that she has not arrived yet and he can take a deep breath. The fact that he has managed to get here before his sister by some miracle is amazing. It looks like fate is playing on his team today. The last thing he needs is to be chewed out by his older sister. Maybe he can be fake-disappointed in her, he never gets to do that!

He orders a coffee (planning on downing it before she shows up, otherwise she will harp on and on about the evils of it) and goes towards a table with two familiar people sitting around it.

"Hey guys," Gavroche greets Courfeyrac and Combeferre, "Fancy meeting you here."

The two men grin as the boy takes Enjolras' old spot at the table.

"Gav!" They both shout in unison.

"What are you doing here so early?" Courf asks, confused and happy. Everyone who knows him knows that he will never be out and about in public so early in the morning. Eponine got all of those genes.

"I'm supposed to meet my sister here, but it looks like she's late," Gav states, not even thinking of worrying about his sister. In his mind, she can defeat anyone and anything. It may be the little kid in him talking, but he whole-heartedly agrees.

Both Courfeyrac and Combeferre exchange loaded glances. Courf whistles lowly and 'Ferre murmurs, "So that's what that was about."

"What what was about?" He looks between the two older men in confusion, what was he missing?

"I think," Courf starts, "I think that Pony was here earlier."

"Then where is she now?" He questions, brows furrowed. He is still not following this.

"Well," 'Ferre drawls, "Enjolras was here too..."

"Oh." Slowly, the light begins to dawn.

"And he rushed out of here pretty quickly," Courf continues.

"Without telling us a thing, one second he was here, the next he was gone!" 'Ferre adds his two-bits in.

"We think that he saw Eponine."

"Oh." He says again and then takes a thoughtful sip of his coffee, "Well... They were bound to see each other again right?"

He's trying to be calm and happy for his sister (on the outside), but inside he is bouncing with joy. She was never the same after she and Enjolras broke up (for lack of a better term) and he knew she still missed him.

Yet, he was happier for more selfish reasons, as well. He had missed Enjolras who had been like a father figure to him. Not that Courfeyrac and Combeferre weren't father-like figures to him as a child, but Eponine had been like his mother, so obviously her closest male friend had been like his father. It had hurt when they'd split apart. It was like two parents going through a divorce, neither would see the other and the kids were the ones who suffered.

Gavroche didn't really see Enjolras much anymore, but back when they'd first split he would sneak over and beg Enjolras to come back. The boy was always adamant. Not unless Eponine specifically told him so and Eponine was adamant that the ball was in Enjolras' court. That her hands were tied and there was nothing to be done.

They were both hurt, he could see that now.

He only ever saw the other man in passing now, a few minutes here or there. A curt nod or "Hello" or "How are you?" nothing too big but he remembered because he loved Enjolras just like he loved Eponine and Azelma (who was not going to believe this when he talked to her tomorrow).

Gavroche leans back in his chair and grins at the other two men before taking another sip of his coffee, "This is going to be so awesome."

The other two nod, they could not agree more.

"So, why were you two here with Enjolras so early in the morning?" Gavroche questions, as he looks at his two of his favorite people in the whole world.

"'Ferre's morality finally caught up to him," Courfeyrac states simply with a cheeky grin.

Combeferre sighs and whacks the other man over the head, "It's just that... I think what we did was wrong. We had no right to interfere with their lives, they would have figured it out on their own. No matter how much Enjolras states he loves Amelie, there's still some part of him that will only ever love his Eponine. So I decided to right a wrong, so to speak, and I told him about seeing her the other day. I tried to get him used to the idea of seeing her again."

The truth was, he had seen Eponine, that day, before she was pushed into him. He saw the way she had been looking at Enjolras; it was like her whole world had just flipped around and then shoved back under her feet. He saw her realize that Amelie was with Enjolras. That they were together. It made him sick. It made him physically ill to think that he had been partly at fault that she'd been deprived of someone she had loved, leaned on. It made him realize that perhaps, in helping keep them apart, he had also assisted in wounding them, hurting them forever. He had seen the signs with Enjolras, but ignored them. The blonde man was with Amelie, he was happy. With Eponine the hurt had been more clear. They should have been together, he realized at that moment, and his morality crushed him.

Gavroche looks confused, "Wait, what do you mean? YOU'RE the reason that Eponine's been so unhappy? Why would you do something like that?"

All of a sudden Gavroche is no longer a grown man, he has become that little kid who will protect his older sister no matter what. In that second he forgets that he respects these two men who have always cared for him, he forgets that he loves Combeferre and Courfeyrac more than he loves his own parents.

He simply lets his emotions get control of him and he punches 'Ferre so hard that he breaks the older man's nose.

Courfeyrac holds up his hands in defense, "Don't attack," he leans back a little for good measure, "We had a good reason, or at least we thought we did, at the time. Come on, Gav, let's take 'Ferre to the hospital. I think you broke the poor dude's nose, I'll explain everything there."

Gavroche eyes them wearily, Combeferre is clutching his nose, blood seeping between his fingers while Courfeyrac is looking slightly panicked, before nodding in agreement, feeling bad that he broke his friend's nose, but still that raw anger and pain crashes through his system demanding justice.

What reason was good enough for taking away his sister's happiness? He thought she deserved every happiness that life had to offer because of just how much she had sacrificed for her siblings, for him, and here were two men he loved telling him that she hadn't been worth it at some point, probably because of a simple, stupid, mistake.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I found this picture of the two of us as I was cleaning out Gavroche's closet. He's going to college in a few weeks and I'm trying to get him organized. Can you believe it? My baby brother, going off to college?_

_But, back to the picture. It was one that I never knew he had. In fact, I'd never even known it was taken. In it, I am on your back and my leg is in that horrendous bright pink cast, so it must have been taken the summer when we were sixteen. I don't recognize the place, it must be someone's backyard for I can see a white picket fence._

_I don't know why I'm telling you this. I suppose it's just because we look so happy._

_I want to look that happy again._

* * *

She looks at him and he looks back at her. She is so... She doesn't have the word for what she is feeling at the current moment. It's like all the breath has left her body. It's like everything has stilled around them, like they are in their own little bubble.

She looks into those blue eyes that she loved (loves) so much and sees no fire in them, no passion to do what is right by others. He looks tired and worn. Silently she wonders what happened to the man who burned like the sun.

He takes a hesitant step forward and her first instinct is to take a step towards him as well, her second is to take a step back. Her third is to run to him and her fourth is stay put.

He is close enough to touch her face and she has really stopped breathing altogether.

She chooses option four, she will let him decide what he wants. She will not push him, she will not say another word, but somewhere inside of her she is crying with joy. Some part of her brain keeps repeating how he had called her "'Ponine" and her heart is telling her that she still loves him.

His arm twitches and then it reaches up and brushes a strand of dull brown hair from her face, his eyes never leave hers.

In that instant, she can see a spark.

He opens his mouth and half smiles, "Well look who it is," he whispers, trying to joke, failing. He opens and closes his mouth once more trying to find the words that have never deserted him before, while she does not move. She does not even try to speak.

Carefully, she fixes her face in a blank mask and just watches, waits.

It's too bad that he could always read her and it seems that is not something that has faded away, for even though she appears to be cold, his eyes slowly warm and the corners of his lips flick upward and he shows vulnerability, something he has been known to only show around her, "I missed you."

That is all it takes. Those three words are enough for her to launch herself into his arms, and cry out that she missed him too, and before she knows it they are both crying and laughing and his arms are around her, holding her close.

In that instant, everything is perfect.

She can forget the rest of the world, she can forget about Amelie and Sebastian. She can forget that she's supposed to be meeting with her brother right now. She can forget that they have changed in the course of ten years. She can forget that she's supposed to have no contact with him.

Right now, all that matters is that he missed her too.

Slowly, reluctantly, however, she pulls back.

"I have to go," she doesn't want to, she really doesn't. She wants them to be 'Ponine-and-Gabe again. She wants them to be eighteen, young and with the whole world ahead of them. She wants nothing to be impossible.

"What? Why? Please, 'Ponine, don't go!" He is begging, and for a second she hesitates.

But they are older now, they are twenty-eight and they are not 'Ponine-and-Gabe anymore, they are Eponine and Enjolras. The world has narrowed, she has chosen her path and he has chosen his. Her eyes have opened and she has learned that some things are, in fact, impossible.

They are now strangers.

"Goodbye, Enjolras."

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I need to move on. _

_These letters, they do not help. _

_They only connect me to the past, to you, to things I cannot let go._

* * *

He groans in frustration, he knows what she is doing, she is distancing herself and like hell is he going to let that happen again.

He is not going to lose his 'Ponine because she has been his closest friend since forever and this is their second chance and he is not going to let her ruin it. They are going to revive their friendship even if it kills him.

"No," The word rips from his throat, it is not in the form of a sob or a cry, it comes out as an angry roar, "You are not going anywhere Eponine, you and I are going to have a nice long talk."

"But," She starts to protest and shrink back even as he gently grabs her arm, "I'm supposed to meet Gavroche! What will he think if I don't show up?"

As if by some sign, her phone dings, alerting her to a text from the person whose name just slipped from between her lips.

Enjolras looks over her shoulder and smirks, "Well it seems like he's cancelled on you and you now have a miraculous opening in your schedule. Shall we, _Mademoiselle_?"

Reluctantly, she follows, knowing that there is no way around this.

He leads her to a park and plants her firmly on a swing before taking the seat beside her.

"You remembered," Eponine gasps, in awe, parks have always been one of her favorite things, the happiness that radiates in the area as children enjoy themselves never fails to lift her mood. She, herself, especially loves the swings, the feeling of freedom they give her when she goes as high as she possibly can, the wind rushing at her.

"Of course," Enjolras states with a snort, as if offended by the mere thought of her underestimating how much he remembers when it comes to her.

She simply offers him a small, wan, smile and kicks up into the air.

"Do you, perchance, remember what happened on that fateful day nearly ten years ago?" Enjolras asks, plunging right in.

She nearly falls off the swing, but still manages to shake her head in the negative. It is a small lie. As clichéd as it sounds, she remembered the moment their eyes met. Well, she remembers some, if not most, of it. Things are still a little fuzzy, the minute details hazy.

She has repressed the memories for so long, they are slow to come back.

"Well, then I suppose I will just have to enlighten you," Enjolras states oddly formal, as if he is completing a business transaction, "for I have recently recalled," and with that, he plunges into the tale.

The tale that she does not want to hear, but must listen to anyway.

* * *

_So, Eponine's very first letter and the promise of learning what actually happened ten years ago in the next chapter. I think this was a pretty awesome filler, if I do say so myself._

_I decided that I've done enough studying and as a reward, I finished typing this up! Happy un-birthday to you! (Unless it really is your birthday, then happy birthday, dude.)_

___Special shout out to J91 who listens to me rant and rave. (A.K.A the person you should thank for this chapter being updated so soon.)_

_Thanks for all the reviews/faves/alerts!_

_Let me know your opinions/favorite things from this chapter or any chapter!_


	6. Chapter 5

**The Decade**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

"Enjolras! Enjolras, put me down right now, or I swear to God I will-" Eponine demands of her best friend, growing dizzy.

"Or you swear to God you will what?" Enjolras teases back, knowing that she is very serious at this moment for she only ever uses his last name when she is angry or serious or both.

"Or I will spit in your face," She states, giggling. Perhaps she is not so serious after all. He places the girl he was spinning around down gently and takes a step back just in case she is about to throw up or whack him.

"There you go, my dear. All safe and sound, back on the ground."

Eponine just mumbles incoherently as she attempts to stumble her way back to the end of the year bonfire that Marius has every year. Not that he's currently in the general vicinity of the bonfire, nope, he is currently off sucking face with his girlfriend who knows where. Probably getting naked or something.

The thought makes her sick. Or maybe she's still really dizzy. It's getting harder and harder for her to distinguish her feelings towards Marius because she's started having these feelings for Enjolras and they've really muddled up her sense of direction.

"Stop trying to be cute," she calls back to him and is rewarded by hearing his laughter as he catches up with her.

"I'm not trying, I was born this way."

She squints up at him and mutters something incoherently, "I need another drink."

Which she gets. In fact, she drinks two more after that one before losing all sense of herself.

"Gabey, Gabe, why don't you drink?" Eponine questions.

If she were sober she would know the answer. She would remember that he hates the taste of alcohol, that he gets wasted after one drink anyway and that if he has more than one, his entire memory gets wiped. However, Eponine is wasted and she doesn't really have the ability to form thoughts at the moment.

"Someone has to make sure you get home safe," he replies in an even tone.

"Oh," she takes a moment to think before clambering onto his lap. Everyone else is somewhere far away, hooking up in the bushes and the guest bedrooms in Marius' house and maybe getting more beer. She doesn't really know or care, "I guess that's a good reason."

Enjolras picks Eponine up and deposits her onto the sand beside him, "Thank you."

"But," she states, drawing the word out and flopping onto her back, "I'm not going anywhere so you don't have to watch me!"

"I still don't want to," he tells her patiently, he knows how she can get once drunk. He's seriously considering hauling her up on his shoulder and carrying her safely to bed where she can't hurt herself or others at this point.

She's just about to fight with him once again, he can tell by the look in her eyes and the way her jaw is set but he is literally saved by the bell when her phone chimes. She gives him a 'this is not over' look and answers it, facing slightly away from him.

He can't gather much of what is being said over the phone because Eponine is answering in single words and the other person is too quiet for him to hear, "Who was it?" He asks when she finally gets off of the phone because her body is now tense and she seems more sober, the teasing glint has faded from her eyes.

"Nobody," she says and he can see her forcing herself to return to normal.

He knows it wasn't nobody but he also knows that she isn't going to tell him unless he can get some sort of leverage on her. Some way for her to tell him what's going on because he's worried now and the only way she wouldn't tell him is if it were something really serious that she doesn't want him to get involved with because of his 'knight in shining armor complex' as she calls it.

He pulls her close to him and whispers, "Tell me and I'll drink a beer," he has a feeling that he is going to regret this later.

"Lies," she hisses as she cuddles into his embrace.

He just chuckles and chugs down a can. They have the space to themselves, everyone else is who knows where. No one will know if he's had just one beer. This is Eponine and he is worried about her. He would do anything for her.

She looks at him, shocked. Obviously she hadn't expected that, "Talk." He states, the word slightly slurred. He really sucks at holding his liquor. Belatedly he realizes that he should have faked chugging that beer. Eponine probably wouldn't have noticed.

She sighs before answering, "Montparnasse has been looking for me. He was just by the house. It was 'Zel who called me, by the way."

Enjolras' grip on her tightens and his face forms a frown, "I hate him."

"He hates you too."

"I would kill him for you, 'Ponine," he tells her, eager like a puppy but deadly serious at the same time.

"I know," she says with a soft smile on her face, "But that, my dear, is manslaughter and something I would never let you do."

He stands up, and pulls her up too, "Come on," he tugs her arm and pulls her towards the front of the house.

"Where are we going, Gabe?"

"That's my secret."

He opens the car door for her, a gentleman even when drunk.

"Gabe, we're both drunk," the phone call really did help her get sober. Kind of.

"Don't worry, I've only had one drink."

Something inside of her tells her not to let him drive anyway, but she can't think of a good enough reason as to why, she is still not sober enough to remember that her Gabriel cannot hold his liquor.

"Fine," she says, before leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

"What was that for?" He asks, shocked. He's been in love with his best friend for the longest time and never once has she shown the slightest hint that she is into him romantically.

"For being my best friend. For chugging that beer even though you don't like drinking. For taking care of me. For being you. Now drive," she commands with a smile and another peck on the lips, "And maybe because I really wanted to kiss you," She adds as an afterthought.

He laughs, a full on hearty laugh, before leaning over and kissing her back, "'Ponine, you alone are enough to get any man drunk."

With those words, Enjolras yanks the car into reverse and becomes reckless for one of the few times in his life.

He hears Eponine, squeal and laugh. This only makes him want to go faster, and soon they're on an abandoned street going eight miles an hour, windows rolled down, and neither of them have ever felt so free.

He looks over to her and sees her smile at him, hair whipping everywhere and bursting out in another fit of laughter, for a brief moment, before everything turns black.

* * *

Eponine wakes up in pain and she has no idea where she is. Slowly she looks up and around, and realizes that she's in Enjolras' car but that it's dark and her air bag is inflated and blocking her view of what's in front of her.

Fear grips her and her heart drops to her stomach, all of a sudden, she's afraid of looking to her left, but she does it anyway. Enjolras is covered in blood, he's unconscious and, God, she doesn't even know if he's alive. She's too afraid to check.

"Gabe," she whispers his name, waiting for a response, she reaches out and touches his face. Why is there so much blood? Her hand hovers over his mouth and she feels his breath on her palm and she relaxes for a second before anxiety grips her. Quickly, she exits the car and fumbles for her phone. She needs an ambulance for him and she needs it now.

Eponine has no idea how she manages to call the dispatcher and explain what happened, apparently they've managed to hit a tree.

She's heard stories of people wrapping their cars around trees. How is she fine? Why is she fine? This is her fault. She's the reason he was drinking, the reason he got in this stupid car and oh God what if she's managed to kill her best friend.

She should be the one who is unconscious and maybe alive in the car right now. Enjolras should be the one out here talking to this stupid dispatcher lady whose high-pitched voice is doing everything but keeping her calm right now.

By the time the paramedics get there, she has managed to work herself into a full blown panic attack and refuses treatment until they've loaded Enjolras up onto an ambulance and have started heading to the hospital.

* * *

She has been sitting in the waiting area for who knows how long and she's refused treatment three times now. She has makeup all over her face along with blood. At this point she's not sure how much of it is hers and how much of it belongs to the boy she loves.

"Eponine," Combeferre is staring at her like he doesn't even know who she is, they've all been huddled around each other, ignoring her. They seem to be avoiding her. They probably blame her for this. It's not like they're wrong. Her suspicions are confirmed when 'Ferre says, "He's not going to remember this tomorrow. Just go," he sighs and rubs his hand against his face, "And don't come back, alright? Stay away."

"For how long?" Her voice squeaks and she's just so scared. What if Enjolras never wakes up again? What if she's killed him? Paralyzed him? What if he blames her for this?

Her thoughts are churning in her mind, crashing against each other and bouncing around up there and she feels like she's going to do something stupid soon if someone doesn't reassure her.

"For forever."

He's not looking at her, but the words are spoken like steel and she tries not to break down right there.

Forever is a long time without him.

"Okay," she whispers because she knows it's for the best. Combeferre is never wrong.

She is just a broken girl with a broken life. Enjolras tried to fix her and he ended up broken.

She turns to leave but someone is blocking her way.

It is R.

"Gra-" she cannot even finish saying his name, the look in his eye is murderous.

"What were you thinking?" He shouts at her, raising his arms in a sweeping motion, "How could you let him drink? You know how he gets when he's drunk! You know!"

Grantaire looks like he's about to cry and she has nothing to say, her mouth is just hanging open and in that moment he looks like he's going to hit her.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, flinching back and away from him.

"You're sorry?" His voice is mean and hard and bitter and sarcastic and all the things he's never been to her before, "He could die tonight and you're sorry? Get out of my sight Eponine. Go away. Never come back. Never look for him. It's just dumb luck that he can't remember anything after he's had one beer let alone however many you let him have. God, he probably has a concussion! You're so stupid." Grantaire's voice cracks and he starts crying, "You're so stupid. I love him, you know? I'm not perfect but neither are you. I don't know why he chose you over me. You've nearly killed him! I may be flat out drunk all the time but I would never let him drink!"

Eponine whispers another sorry and she hugs herself as she quickly drags herself away from the hospital, waving off a nurse as she rushes to help her, maybe to stop her forehead from bleeding.

She just wants to be in there with them. To hold Enjolras' hand and tell him everything will be okay. She wants to see his blue eyes and his smile and hear his voice.

But these are things she will never be able to do again.

She closes her eyes and lets the memories of earlier that night wash over her.

The perfect day with the perfect guy.

He probably wouldn't even remember those kisses.

Numb, she walks halfway home before she started crying. Before she really breaks down.

She clears her stuff away and leaves the very next morning. She will stay with Montparnasse for the summer while she works things out.

He will let her stay, for a price.

She tells her siblings that she is going away for a while, but she will come back for them. She promises. She swears.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

* * *

Combeferre rubs his eyes, tiredly, as he watches Eponine leave. They're all broken but this is the best course of action he can think of.

"Does anyone know where Pontmercy is?"

There is a collective murmuring of "No." and "Haven't seen him."

Of course that idiot isn't here. He's probably still with Cosette. He probably ignored every single call and text he received. Which is really stupid. If his phone is constantly buzzing doesn't the thought that something is obviously wrong enter his brain? Why is he such a thick moron?

In the corner Jehan is rubbing R's back and whispering soothing words to him, probably trying to calm him down.

He sits down next to 'Fey, "I'm going to tell him that Eponine's gone. That there's nothing he can do to get her to come back."

"Combeferre," Courf starts, "don't you think you're being too tough on them? Enjolras is going to need his 'Ponine."

"He doesn't, she makes him do stupid things, Courf. This isn't the first time he's gotten hurt because of her."

"I know that. We all know that but he needs her like R needs the drink or like how some people need their drugs. She's his poison of choice."

"He's better off without her. Help me think of a decent lie."

"Okay," 'Fey says, resigned and soon everyone is in on the plan, although, most don't agree with it.

* * *

Gavroche holds his breath as Courfeyrac and Combeferre reach the end of their tale. He wants them to tell him they're just kidding. That it's not true, that it didn't really happen that way and they're just pulling his leg.

They don't.

"You... How could you do that?" Despite how much he tries, his voice breaks on the last word, "They were young and stupid and, God, do you have any idea of the stupid things you guys have done? They're so much worse! Courfeyrac, you and Joly almost pushed Jehan off a building while you were drunk! Combeferre, you recorded the whole thing! You're such hypocrites!"

Combeferre sighs, "It's not something we're proud of, okay? It was after a long night of drinking and we were all hung over. Not to mention, we were all a little over protective of Enjolras back then. He always just seemed so vulnerable, you know? There was this golden rule. No drinking for him. Ever. You were to set your own life down to save his. It was stupid and childish but we were scared and needed someone to blame. Eponine was there, she was convenient."

"She was your sacrificial goat," Gavroche states, disgusted.

"A few days later, we wanted to take it back but she was like a ghost, we didn't see her for the rest of the summer, we were all so focused on helping Enjolras. Not even Marius saw her that summer. The next year, when Jehan said he saw her on campus we almost went and apologized right there."

"But we were proud and the damage had already been done and Enjolras was slowly piecing himself together without her. We didn't want to shatter him again."

Gavroche just pushes the plastic chair he is sitting on back, and stands up, "Those weren't your decisions to make," he says, simply, his teeth grinding together as he turns around and walks out of the hospital.

* * *

Eponine closes her eyes, she doesn't want to hear this, she didn't want to hear the things she'd done when she was scared. She'd known the consequences, accepted them even though it had killed her.

She has blocked this for almost ten years, and she has a good reason. Who would want to remember almost killing their best friend?

She doesn't want to hear the bitter tone of voice he uses.

"How could you leave me? How could you listen to them?"

She doesn't answer him, instead she asks a question of her own, looking down at her feet rather than looking at him, "When did you remember?"

"When I heard you laugh. It was the last thing I heard before we crashed. Your smile was the last thing I saw."

"Well it only took you ten years, but congratulations, you've finally managed to recall a drunken night," her words are bitter too but she's trying to make this whole awkward situation lighter, she really is. She just doesn't know how.

"Well, better late than never," he goes along with it and they share a small, strained, smile.

"I-" she starts, she wants to apologize but she does not know how. She wants to continue the conversation but she does not know what to say so she just stops.

He seems to be experiencing a similar dilemma, "I say the past is in the past. I don't blame you for what happened, 'Ponine. We were both being stupid that night. Can we just move on? Pretend like nothing happened?"

"It's been ten years," she whispers, "A lot has happened. We can't just move onward like we're still best friends, like we still know everything about each other."

Like that night never happened

"Can't we?"

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long to post this, but I was really busy last week. I got lost in the sea of finals, projects and evil teachers who don't understand that school is almost over, then I got sick and I posted something that was eating away at me instead. But hey, better late than never, right?_

_I don't really like how this chapter turned out, I had a slightly different idea in mind, but let me know what you think and if I answered your questions._

_Thanks for the follows/faves/reviews and don't be afraid to review again!_


	7. Chapter 6

**The Decade**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I did. But I don't._

* * *

She swings a little, back and forth. Once, twice, three times, before she takes a deep breath and nods, "Okay."

"Okay?" He questions. He needs to hear this from her lips. If he hears these words fall from her lips he can believe it, this can be real.

"Okay, we can try to move on from the past. Be friends again and all that jazz," she states looking up at the sky and then at his face. She is glad she caved, glad she looked at him because the smile that graces his face is definitely worth it.

"Okay," he says again, with a small nod as if confirming it inwardly to himself. Which he is.

They sit there in silence and Eponine slowly grows more and more uncomfortable. She is trying to think of an excuse to escape from Enjolras. Something she can make up so that she does not have to sit here next to him and be a part of this awkward silence. She is sure that he is thinking the same thing. She yearns for the days when conversation flowed easily between them, when both always had something witty to say. Some opinion to share.

"You never answered my question." Enjolras accuses suddenly.

Eponine looks up, he had always been blunt, "What was your question?" She honestly does not remember him asking her a question.

Slowly she starts twirling in her swing, awaiting the moment when the chains are tight and she can let go and just spin, let the world blur around her.

"How could you listen to them and leave me?" Oh, this question. This time when he asks, she can hear the hurt in his voice behind the bitterness.

"It wasn't easy," she whispers, still turning, twisting, waiting for that opportune moment, "I was still drunk, I was in shock, I was confused. Hell, I thought you were dead when we crashed, Enjolras!" He flinches at her words, but she does not notice, she continues speaking and her words come quickly although she still spins slowly, "I thought that what I was doing was for the best. The more you got sucked into my life, the worse yours became. I always knew I wasn't worthy of you, of your friendship. The accident was my sign. My divine intervention, I suppose-"

"Eponine-" Enjolras croaks out.

"No! Let me finish," Eponine cuts him off and in that moment, lifts her feet off of the floor and begins to spin wildly, "I suppose I was just waiting for you to rescue me. I thought you would find me, you know? Even though I knew you wouldn't, because I'd hidden myself from you, I always thought you would come be my knight in shining armor," she stops speaking and holds her breath for a moment, her spinning becoming slower and slower before finally coming to a halt, "I don't know what those boys told you. I don't know when you woke up, I don't know how you felt when you did, but I'm sorry for hurting you, okay? I know that can never be enough, but I really am sorry. From the bottom of my heart."

She is looking down at the ground and when she hears his swing creak, she thinks that he is standing up and getting ready to leave her, that he cannot handle this emotional train wreck that is and always has been inside of her. She would not blame him, but his feet do not move away, no, instead she sees them come closer towards her.

"'Ponine," he says her name again, and this time there is another sound following it, almost like a scoff or a half-laugh, "'Ponine, you stupid, stupid, girl."

He slowly lifts her head up and looks into her eyes and offers her a sad half-smile, "I," he pauses and clears his throat before he continues, "forgave you a long time ago."

She does not know who initiates it but all of a sudden they are hugging and she knows they have a lot to go through if they are ever going to be real, true, friends again. They are going to have to shift through that day, deal their friends and come to terms with their new lives but it will be worth it. She knows it will because he is her Gabe and she is his 'Ponine and so what if he's in love with some other woman? She will be his best friend for forever if he asks her to be and she will not sabotage anything.

She will be happy.

After all, her biggest wish was just granted, she gets to be friends with Gabriel Enjolras, the love of her life, her bestest friend ever, once more.

By the time they pull apart, Eponine feels flushed and her heart is beating faster than it normally does and she's just a tad flustered when her phone rings and she is saved from making some awkward half-thought out conversation with Enjolras. Even though she wanted this, it came so soon, so suddenly that she isn't sure what to say.

Do they delve right into the root of the problem? Do they make small talk first? Is it appropriate to ask him about his girlfriend? Did he really mean they were going to go back to "normal"?

She does not know the answers to these questions right now but, hopefully, by the end of the night, after a lengthy phone call to Cosette, she will know the answers to some of these questions that she has.

"Hello?"

"'Ponine, I need to speak to you. Can you meet me at my house? It's really important. Really, really, important."

"Alright," she's surprised and holds the phone away from her face to check and see if her brother's name is the one that is lit up on the screen. When she confirms this she shoots Enjolras a puzzled glance and shrugs her shoulders for added effect, "What's the rush," she questions, tuning back into her conversation with Gav, "Is there some kind of emergency or something?"

"You could say that. I just need you here. Please."

"Okay," her brother almost never says please. He's not big on manners. So when he does use them, it usually gets her worried, "I'll be there soon. Don't do anything stupid. I love you."

"Love you too," he replies before she hears the beep that signifies him hanging up.

She stands up and shoves her phone back into its rightful place, "I have to go," she says to Enjolras, "Gav needs me and it sounded urgent. If you need my number ask Courf or 'Ferre, they should have it for emergencies," she gives him a fleeting half-hug and turns around and runs out of the park, heading towards her apartment so she can grab her car and head over to her brother's house as fast as she possibly can.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Sometimes I go out for a jog in the morning. Just to keep in shape and maybe burn off some extra steam, nothing too rigorous, we all know I'm lazier than R. Anyway, today I felt like letting go._

_So I ran. I ran as fast as I possibly could and I felt like the wind, it was amazing. Exhilarating._

_I bet Pocahontas felt this way too._

_I bet you have felt this way. I bet it is why you love your morning jogging. Do you still do that?_

_Sometimes I fantasize about seeing you run by me. It has not happened yet. It probably never will. But if it does, I wonder if you will recognize me._

_I wonder what I will say. _

_If I will say anything at all. _

* * *

Enjolras blinks at her sudden departure. She is like Cinderella he muses and the thought is furthered when he spots the bracelet she was wearing on the ground next to the swing she was perched upon moments ago. He just shakes his head and lets out a loud laugh. She's definitely something, something special, his 'Ponine.

Slowly, he starts making his way back to Amelie and Sebastian. He checks the time, it is almost noon, as he opens the door to Amelie's apartment. He has been gone for almost five hours and that surprises him.

Being with Eponine again, it was like a dream and he hopes it was real. Walking into Amelie's apartment, it is like being doused with ice cold water, he is awake.

The first thing that Enjolras notices is that the television is off and that Sebastian is relatively quiet while coloring on the floor.

"Hey, kid, where's your mommy?"

Sebastian merely points in the direction of the bedroom and continues to color in the coloring book that Amelie bought for him last week. He looks to be almost done with it, and the kid colored in the lines, Enjolras is impressed.

He is surprised, however, by the news that Amelie is still in bed. Usually she gets up by at least ten on the weekends, "What time did you get up," he asks, sitting down beside Sebastian, ruffling his hair (because he knows the kid hates that) and turning on the television. Surely something must be on, right?

"Eight," he answers, "I was really, really, really, tired," he says looking up at Enjolras with a smile, "Thank you for the milk, 'Ras."

"You're welcome, buddy," Enjolras says with a smile.

Both Amelie and Sebastian call him 'Ras, Sebastian because he cannot pronounce Enjolras and Amelie because she refuses to call him by solely his last name. She thinks it's weird because they are in a relationship. She reasons that she should be able to call him by his first name.

It took a lot of effort to explain to her that only his family calls him by his first name, that he normally hates the name. He never told her that there is another person who calls him by his first name, but that is because at that point he hadn't seen her in years and didn't have a hope of seeing her again.

She compromised with calling him 'Ras.

"When do you think Mommy will be up?"

The little boy just shrugs and instead of answering asks, "Can I call you Daddy?"

Enjolras is shocked, that question came out of the blue. Yes, he does act like a father-figure to the boy, but he had not expected this and does not know how to answer. How would Amelie feel about this?

"I don't know, buddy, Mommy might not be okay with that," he says, hesitatingly, tripping over his words.

"Mommy might not be okay with what?" Amelie questions, coming out of the bedroom and walking over to the two on the floor. She quickly drops a kiss onto her little boy's head and ruffles his hair before leaning over and kissing Enjolras on the cheek.

"Mommy, will you be okay if I called 'Ras Daddy?" The little boy pleads, his eyes bright and his expression as sweet and angelic as he can possibly make it.

"I-," she starts surprised, looking over at Enjolras, "If it's okay with 'Ras, it's okay with me," she finally says with a smile.

They were becoming more and more like a family and it gives Amelie a tingly, happy, feeling.

"Um, yeah, sure," he says, still in shock. He doesn't want to hurt the boy, what if he and Amelie break up? However, right now, there is no harm done with letting the boy use the term.

Right now, they are okay, right now there is no harm to it.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I bet you would have wonderful kids, they would look like angels. _

_Blond hair, blue eyes._

_Perfect._

* * *

Amelie grins, this is perfect. Things are going exactly how she wants them to. 'Ras is letting Sebastian, her little boy, call him Daddy, and that is the first step, the next step will come soon after. This is the biggest hurdle on their way to becoming a permanent family and they went over it so smoothly!

She feels like she could burst open, she is so happy. Soon she might be married to Gabriel Enjolras, soon her life will be perfect.

She is ecstatic. Things are going great.

This time around, she will get things done right.

This time around, everything will be perfect.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I saw you today. You were with some girl, I don't know her name. Your arm was around her waist. I think you're dating._

_I would be lying if I told you I was completely fine with it because I'm not, but in all honesty, I'm happy for you._

_As much as I want that girl to be me, as much as I want to be the one calling you mine, I will be happy for you._

_Because you looked happy. When you're happy, I'm happy, remember?_

_You two look perfect together, in case you're wondering. The perfect family._

_I wonder what might have happened, had you seen me, had I approached you, but I did not, and I will regret that in the future, perhaps._

_I saw Combeferre. If that was awkward, imagine how awkward it would have been if I had approached you._

_Can you believe he called me Pony and offered coffee in the same breath? If he had done that ten years ago I would have kneed him where the sun doesn't shine and left him for dead on the streets._

_He seems different now. I bet he feels bad for me, maybe he even regrets how things went down in the past. I know I do._

_He looked good. I hope he's happy. He deserves to be happy._

_Maybe I'll ask Gavroche how he is doing, they're still in touch, I believe._

* * *

"Hey 'Ponine, it took you long enough!" Gavroche calls out as she walks in through his front door with his spare key.

"I'm sorry, I had to walk home and then drive here. You live too far away, little man." It is only twenty minutes but she will still complain all she wants. Eponine grins as she walks in and ruffles his hair, he will always be her little brother. She looks at him fondly, "When did you get so big?"

Gavroche just groans and pushes her arm away with his only good one, "Eponine!"

"Sorry, sorry, how's your arm? You haven't done anything worse to it have you?" She grabs said appendage and begins examining it, and, deeming it in good condition she jumps topics, "What's the emergency? And why did you cancel on our bonding time? I was about to use you as an excuse to get out of a very awkward conversation with Gabriel Enjolras, and then you had to call in front of him and make me lose my cover story."

"Well, I'm sorry but I was accumulating important information from Combeferre and Courfeyrac." Gavroche crosses his arms over his chest in defense.

Eponine, however, narrows her eyes at her little brother, "You didn't seem very surprised when I mentioned that I was talking to Enjolras. I thought at the very least you'd smile."

Gavroche ignores his sister's slightly accusing tone and sighs, "You've always called him Gabe, it's weird to hear you call him Enjolras," he says instead of answering her question.

"It's...weird," she agrees, haltingly, as she perches on the overstuffed couch next to him, "I haven't seen him in ages and I'm not sure if I can call him Gabe now."

"If there's anyone he will let call him Gabe, it's you. He still calls you 'Ponine, doesn't he?" Gavroche waits for his sister's nod before continuing "Then it's okay for you to call him Gabe."

"Look at you," Eponine mock sniffles, "All grown up and giving your big sister advice on boys. Where has the time gone?" She shows her sentimental side for a moment and dabbing fake tears before getting back down to business, "Now answer my question. Why were you not surprised?"

"I have my sources," Gav just grins and leans into his sister for a moment before pulling away, "I called you over for a reason, Eponine," now he is all serious "Why didn't you tell me about what they did on the night you left to spend with Montparnasse? It wasn't your fault! Do you know that?"

"This constitutes as an emergency?" She asks with a raised brow, before sighing and giving in when she sees that he is not backing down, "It was my fault, Gav, and I'm tired of explaining it. I caused him harm, I always caused him harm. His life would have been perfect if it weren't for me."

"He loved life because of you," he argues back, angry with his sister for not seeing things his way, the right way.

She just shakes her head, "Let's just agree to disagree, alright?"

"For now," he mutters under his breath, "So," he starts, a little louder, "are you two going to get together now?"

Eponine smiles at her little brother, as much as he tries, he cannot keep the hope from bubbling up inside of him and spilling into his voice.

"He's got a girlfriend, whose kid is in my preschool class."

"Wait, what? You've got the kid of his girlfriend in your class all year and you only just met him today?" Eponine sighs and gives him a recap of events and by the end of it Gavroche has only one thing to say, "Damn, I picked a really bad day to injure myself. Had I known you would have been forced to meet earlier, I would have waited to injure myself."

"Oh, please," Eponine chuckles a bit, "We both know you can't control your clumsiness."

Gavroche just shrugs, "I can always try."

Eponine doesn't give that answer a response, instead she pushes her brother and they end up having a very mild shoving match.

The rest of the day is filled with idle sibling chatter, action movies and a phone call from Azelma. It is not until after dinner, while Eponine is leaving that Gavroche brings up the subject of his former role model again.

"Hey, Sis, just remember, when it comes to a cat fight between you and his new girlfriend, I'll bet on you."

He hears her laughter all the way down the hall.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Despite it all, today was a good day._

* * *

Combeferre sighs, today was not a good day. Not at all. He knows he messed up and he knows he owes both Eponine and Enjolras an apology as well as Gavroche.

He looks over at Courfeyrac, there is only one way they can fix this, "We need to call the gang back together."

"Why? What are you planning?"

"The only way we can earn forgiveness for what we have done is to set things straight," Combeferre says with a stern look in his eye and Courfeyrac knows he cannot talk him out of this.

"Alright, fine. How exactly are we going to do that?"

"We are going to sabotage like we have never sabotaged before."

Courfeyrac just groans, "Enough with the cryptic answers! I'm pretty sure Gav did not give you a concussion."

'Ferre just frowns and tenderly touches his bandaged nose, "We are going to break Enjolras and Amelie up, yes I know it's morally wrong, yes two wrongs don't make a right but you've seen him with them! He would be much happier with Eponine. I am going to fix this if it is the end of me!"

Courf just sighs, it's the painkillers, he reasons, but he knows the 'Ferre is serious in this sabotage business and that they will be calling in reinforcements. He doesn't mind though, he really does hate Amelie, and in this case, hopefully they can right what they've wronged.

"Please, please, God," Courfeyrac says, falling to the floor on his knees while looking up at the ceiling as if it holds all of life's answers, "If you're out there, let R have found a nice boyfriend, please let him have forgiven Eponine."

"Get up," 'Ferre demands, "We have got work to do," and without waiting for a reply, he grabs Courf's arm and places him on the couch, "Start calling."

He misses the tongue that Courf sticks out at his back, but shoots the other man the bird anyway because he knows that he is doing something behind his back.

"I love you," Courf teases, laughing as he hits call on the first person which just so happens to be Jehan.

"My ass," 'Ferre says walking into the kitchen while dialing R, best to get the most dreaded one over with first. The rest will be a cakewalk.

He hopes.

* * *

_I'm late, I know. It's just that the end of the school year stuff got to me (I graduated on Sunday, guys!) and then I got sick so I've kind of been out of it._

_I'm sorry._

_In other news, who watched Graceland? I absolutely love that show. I watched it OnDemand and then I watched the premiere and then I watched it today with my mom and got her hooked onto it. I'm not even sorry about that. Johnny and Mike, are definitely my frontrunners on this show. I love them so much._

_Thank you for reviewing/favoriting/following!_

_I promise I'll try to update faster! I'm going to post this and start writing the next chapter right away, so maybe it'll be up by Sunday or Monday._

_Don't forget to review! I REALLY, REALLY, like it when you review. LIKE SERIOUSLY, IT MAKES ME SUPER HAPPY. LIKE I COULD BURST WITH HAPPINESS._


	8. Chapter 7

**The Decade**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Dear Gabe,_

_The Montparnasse that you know is cruel and vengeful and mean. This is also the Montparnasse that I used to know, but in the days since I have moved in with him, I have discovered another, hidden, side._

_He is kind and sweet and still, deep down, I believe, the nice boy that I had known when I was little. The kind that stops and gives food to stray animals because he feels bad for them, even though he cannot take them home._

_He has taken me in and given me a home, a roof over my head, food on the table and he has hidden me away from my father, from you and from all of our friends. He has done what I have asked without a single question._

_I think he loves me, Gabe, and I think that if I tried, maybe, I could love him too?_

* * *

The first thing that Eponine does when she finally gets back to her apartment is throw her things onto the sofa, and without pausing, walk into her bedroom and fall face first onto her bed. It's been a long day and she just needs a moment to soak everything in.

She does not get that moment because her stupid phone starts ringing.

Eponine groans and debates on whether or not she should answer it, even as she's getting up and walking out the door and towards the sofa, where, of course, she misses the call.

She does not recognize the number so she decides against calling back. Instead, she heads back to her bedroom to resume her previous position, if it is really important they will leave a voicemail, right?

She is just about to reenter her bedroom when her phone goes off again. It's the same number as before and if this person is really that desperate to talk to someone as uninteresting as her, she will answer.

"Hello?" The person on the other end sounds unsure and awkward, "Is this Eponine?"

"Gabe?" She questions, making a split-second decision to follow her brother's advice on the name. She is shocked that he would already have her number. It has not even been a day since they got reacquainted with each other.

"Yes," he sounds oddly formal, "I took the liberty of calling Courfeyrac earlir and getting it from him. I hope I'm not bothering you? I just wanted to make sure it was really you and he wasn't playing some sort of trick on me."

"No, this is my number, there's no trick," she can't help herself, she just bursts into a fit of giggles at his tone.

"What? Was it something I said? Oh, God, you aren't really Eponine are you? I'm so sorry-"

"No, no, it really is me! It's just, you sound so formal on the phone. At first you were all school-boy unsure but now you've lawyered up on me, I just think it's hilarious."

She can hear the skepticism in his next words, "How do I know it's really you?"

"How can I prove it to you?" She asks, rolling her eyes and lays on her back. She really loves her bed.

"Tell me something only you would know."

"Um, let's see," She thinks about it for a moment before she chooses embarrassing moments from their past, that is what he gets for not believing that she is really who she says she is, "When we were eleven you accidently glued your hands together and then you somehow managed to glue your forehead to the sink while trying to unstick yourself. When we were thirteen you got a tree branch stuck in your braces and almost started crying when you saw a cicada on it. When we were fifteen you-"

"Okay, okay, stop 'Ponine, I know it's you."

She grins, she can almost hear his blush. She forgot how much fun it is to tease him, "Yes, Master. It is I."

She tries to hide her amusement as he groans, "Bye Eponine," and then, a little more hesitantly, "I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure," she says, exuding happiness because things are somewhat normal between them, "Call me, text me if you want to reach me I'm available twenty-four hours, seven days a week. Actually, that's a lie because I won't answer if I'm at work, and if you call me while I'm asleep and that call happens to wake me up, so help me God, I will do unspeakable horrors to you. Just ask Marius about that."

"Okay, 'Ponine, I know all about your crazy sleep needs. Wait, what happened with Marius?"

"Goodbye Gabe." She says sweetly.

"Goodbye 'Ponine."

She will tell him the story, one day. If they ever manage to work through their issues.

Then she takes a moment to go full on teenage girl mode and jump around her room, squealing about how he called her.

It's not a moment she's proud of but it was necessary for her sanity.

The next thing she does is call Cosette to catch her up on what has been happening. She checks the time, it is only nine thirty so she cannot be asleep.

Although Cosette and Marius live ridiculously close to Eponine, she barely ever sees them, as of late it is because they are planning for their wedding but the usual reason is that they are so caught up in each other that they rarely notice anyone around them.

Quite frankly, it is disgusting, but to each their own she supposes.

It does not take long for Cosette to pick up, in fact, she picks up on the second ring. Which is surprising because usually it goes to voicemail and then Cosette calls her back (she prefers not to think of the things Cosette is doing when she ignores her phone, because she is sure the answer is Marius).

"Eponine?" Cosette's voice is melodious and curious and safe. Eponine just wants to blurt out everything right then and there because although her relationship with Marius has been weak and rocky and not so great for a long time now, Cosette has always stood by her, has helped her whenever she needed assistance, even when she did not admit it.

"Hey. I think, no, I know, I need some help."

"With what?" She hears worry in Cosette's voice because she is not one to concede to needing help with anything.

"Nothing really bad. Something kind of good, I think, it deals with-" she takes a deep breath and dives right in, "Gabe."

"Gabe? As in Gabriel? As in Gabriel Enjolras?" The girl is shocked, and who can blame her?

She can see that she has Cosette's full attention now, "Yes, him," and with another deep breath, she dives into her story.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I saw Jehan today, he was talking to a professor we both seem to share._

_Needless to say, things were very awkward and uncomfortable, but he offered me a quiet hello and told me that you were doing well._

_That was all he said before walking away, but to me, it was everything. _

_He always was the sweetest._

* * *

A sleepy hello sounds on his line and Courfeyrac frowns, it is still early. Jehan should be awake and alert at this time of night. Perhaps he has the wrong number?

"Jehan?" Courf hesitantly questions.

"Courfeyrac?" So it is Jehan's number, "Why are you calling? Is something wrong?"

In the background Courfeyrac hears mumbling and another phone goes off, this time, he recognizes the ringtone.

"Nothing's wrong, per say..."

Courf hears the other person grumble "Hello," and his suspicions are confirmed as Jehan tells him to "Hold on, just a sec."

Quickly, he rushes into the kitchen and mouths what he has learned to 'Ferre who just looks at him, clueless, as he is speaking to R.

"I sound funny because I got punched in the face, now shut up and listen!"

Courfeyrac can hear the laughter from where he stands, not just because Grantaire laughs loud enough to be heard from Combeferre's phone (which is true) but also because he can hear it through his own phone.

'Ferre is trying to get R to shut up and listen, while Jehan is questioning R on what's going on and Courf finally manages to scribble out a note to Combeferre telling him exactly what's going on, what he's figured out.

Honestly, he doesn't understand why people think he's the dumb one of the two.

'Ferre's eyes get huge as he reads the note, and his jaw drops.

None of them ever saw this coming.

So far, it seems like Jehan and Grantaire do not know that Combeferre and Courfeyrac are in the same room and that they know that Grantaire and Jehan are in the same room.

This could get interesting.

Courf smirks, there are so many possibilities. He can go so many ways with this.

The world is his oyster.

"So, Jehan, are you ready to talk yet?"

"Yeah," Courf hears a door shut and he assumes that R is left behind, in the bedroom, "What's up?"

Quickly, Courfeyrac explains that Combeferre wants to sabotage Enjolras' relationship with Amelie, how Enjolras isn't really happy in his relationship anyway; the standard lines that 'Ferre wants him to say.

How Eponine is back in the picture. How Eponine and Enjolras should be together because that is the direction their relationship had been going ten years ago.

On the other end, he hears Jehan gasp, then swear and something clatters to the floor.

"Jehan?"

"What? Yeah, I'm here, sorry. I was making some coffee and accidently spilled some on myself," he says, quickly brushing off Courf's concern, "Eponine's back? That-Do you really think we could fix what happened?"

"Combeferre wants us to try."

"I want to try too. What we did was cruel. But..."

Courf sighs, "There's always a 'but'."

"It's nothing too big," he reassures, but he sounds uncertain to Courfeyrac's ears, "I just have to talk to someone about this first."

* * *

_Dear Gabe,_

_I wonder how many hours I spend staring at your number on my phone._

* * *

While Courfeyrac is speaking with Jehan, Combeferre is focused on getting Grantaire to show up in the first place, he is afraid of mentioning Eponine, "It's just an emergency, we need to break Enjolras and Amelie up. He's not happy, not with her."

Grantaire sighs, "He's a big boy, 'Ferre. Remember when we cut," he hesitates before continuing, "Eponine out of his life? I still think it was the right move but he's still not the same. Something is still missing, we have all always known it."

"She's back, you know," Combeferre says, also hesitating just for a second.

Grantaire is silent, "I don't know. I still don't think so 'Ferre."

"Grantaire, R, just, just think about it okay? If you change your mind, be here by the end of the week."

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_If I had a penny for every time I missed you, I would have exactly one penny because the ache is constant, not something that comes and goes._

* * *

While 'Ferre sighs and frowns at his lack of triumph with Grantaire, Courf smirks and corners Jehan, "That's alright, 'Ferre's talking to Grantaire as we speak," he turns to face the other man in the kitchen, "Right 'Ferre?"

He moves his phone away from his face and yells, "Right," in the direction of Courf's phone, having no idea as to what he's agreeing to but making a swapping motion with his hands and the two switch phones. Maybe Courfeyrac will have better luck with Grantaire.

"Hey, R, I can't believe you and Jehan got together and didn't even tell the rest of us. I'm hurt man, it's like someone shot me in the chest."

"How, how did you-"

"How did I find out?" He smirks, "Didn't you know that I'm psychic?"

"Psycho, more like," Grantaire murmured into the phone, "You heard me on Jehan's side, didn't you?"

"Yup. You're not very stealthy." He teases.

Grantaire just swears.

"Are you showing up? At the end of the week? Are you going to help us with 'Ferre's crazy plan? We can be like spies," Courf says, dangling the bait. Being a spy is on Grantaire's bucket list.

"I'm going back to bed," Grantaire says and hangs up.

"Hey!" Courf yells into the phone, "Well that was rude, he mumbles, placing Combeferre's phone on the table.

While the two of them were bantering, Combeferre managed to use his super powers to convince Jehan to bring R down with him, "He needs closure. Convince him."

Jehan sighs, "I'll try."

Combeferre hangs up and sighs, rubbing his eyes, "Two down."

Courfeyrac just groans, "It's going to be a long night, isn't it?"

* * *

_Dear Gabe,_

_I was wrong. I was so, so wrong._

_Montparnasse's sweet side does not stay long. When his evil side emerges it is worse than my father._

_He has done unspeakable things, horrible things, not just to me but to other people as well._

_I am scared._

_I do not think I can fall in love with him._

_I do not think I can last the summer._

_Help me. Please, please, I know I have done you wrong, but help me._

_I am stuck here and I don't know how to get away. I want you to rescue me but I know you can't._

_No one can help me now, and it's all my fault._

_I put myself in this situation. I cannot go back._

* * *

_Hey! Look who updated, pretty quickly, if I do say so._

_Thank you to all those who favorited/folllowed/reviewed! Your support is awesome!_

_This is a lighter chapter, I think, and I'll see how quickly I can get the next chapter up (hopefully as quickly as I got this chapter up)._

_Remember, I love hearing your opinions. So tell me what you liked about this chapter, what you didn't like and what you're looking forward to!_


	9. Chapter 8

**The Decade**

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Like, at all._

* * *

_Dear Gabe,_

_I've (finally) managed to get away from Montparnasse. He followed me to college, but I managed to get him to leave me alone._

_The bruises on my body are fading._

_The scars he left on my mind will take longer to heal._

_But that is not my point, my point is that I did not need your help! I'm starting to learn that I can do things for myself. I can stand up for myself. I am not some damsel in distress in need of rescuing._

_I am strong._

_I am brave._

* * *

"Oh my," Cosette breathes out at the end of Eponine's tale. She is speechless for a moment before she can continue her thought, and Eponine kicks her feet against her bed, patiently waiting for the other girl to resume speaking.

"Oh my," Cosette says again and then, "This is better than any book I have read in a long time. Do you want to be with him? What are you going to do about the girlfriend? Do you need back up? Can I hold your earrings like in the movies? I've never seen a catfight before!"

Eponine laughs, this is what she loves about Cosette, most people see a dumb blonde, an innocent face, a peaceful girl. This is what those closest to her see. It takes a moment for Eponine to recollect herself, "I'm glad that my life is fulfilling your fantasy needs but no, I do not need back up against his girlfriend. Gabe and I are going to be just friends. We're going to go back to the way things were. Before."

She can hear the disappointment in Cosette's voice when she replies, "Okay," and then hesitantly adds, "Do you still love him?"

It's a question she has not thought about in a while and she thinks about it, really thinks. Does she still love the man who was once her closest friend? She once would have answered right away in the negative but that would have been a lie, "I," she pauses and mulls it over a little more, "I'm not sure," she finally states, "I used to be in love with him, but so much time has passed. He has changed. A part of me is in love with who he was ten years ago, but I do not know if I'm in love with who he is today."

"That's a fair answer, Eponine, it's thought-out and not at all impulsive like we all know your answers and decisions to be," Cosette is smiling, Eponine can tell through the phone.

"Yes, yes, we all know, I'm the problem child, now will you help me with my problems?"

"Of course, my dear, let me just bring out my crystal ball and it will answer all of your questions."

"Cosette," Eponine whines and the other girl can't help but begin giggling.

"Sorry, sorry, you were saying?"

Eponine doesn't even hesitate before diving in and flinging question after question at her friend, "I don't even know what to do, do we delve right into the root of things? Is it okay for me to ask about his girlfriend? Is it okay for me to be his best friend again? Can we even get that close? What do I do about Courf and 'Ferre? Gabe is mad at them, like really angry, but I think they were right in separating us and, God Cosette, I'm just so clueless."

"Wow, um, okay, well, I think you should slowly go back into your friendship with Enjolras. Like, I know you two were close before but you're right, it's been a while. What you do is you build up your friendship back up to being best friends. As for asking about his girlfriend, you should probably let him bring that up. It'll be a measure of how comfortable he is with you."

Eponine nods to herself, this is sound advice. Before she is able to say this to Cosette, however, she hears the faint voice of a man, probably Marius, asking Cosette where she was.

"In the bedroom, I'm talking to Eponine, give me a second," Cosette shouts back before returning to her conversation, "Where were we? Oh, right, Courf and 'Ferre. Well as for them, I'm on Enjolras' side. Just, relax 'Ponine, take things slow. You'll work everything out in time."

Eponine smiles, although Cosette didn't have all the answers, talking to her helps Eponine calm down a bit and in the end, that's really what she needed, "Thanks Cosette, you know you really should have been a psychologist."

"The classes were so boring, 'Ponine," Cosette groans out, "Besides, you're the one who talked me out of majoring in it in the first place!"

"Oops," Eponine says with a laugh, "You know, you never should listen to me."

"Hey, we all have bad days," Cosette states with a giggle, "Mines just happened to be particularly terrible."

"Bye Cosette, thank you, really," Eponine says, quiet and serious all of a sudden.

Cosette doesn't comment on the change in tone. This is Eponine, she has her highs and her lows, "Of course, I would do anything for you, you know that right? I'll talk to you later. Call me tomorrow. Text me if anything else happens with Enjolras and please let him beat people up. I've never seen him hit someone before, I hear it's quite the thing to see."

Eponine laughs, her good mood settling over her like a blanket, "Oh, it is, but Gavroche has already beaten him to Combeferre's nose."

"Oh, this story I have got to hear."

"Tomorrow," Eponine says, the promise is in her words, and she means it. Marius will be looking for his lark.

"Tomorrow," Cosette confirms before bidding Eponine another farewell and hanging up.

* * *

_Dear Gabe,_

_Sometimes I wish I had your mind._

_You make such thought-out decisions, while I am more impulsive and this trait gets me in trouble more often than not._

* * *

"Hey babe," Marius greets, dropping a kiss onto Cosette's forehead as she steps out of their bedroom and into the living room.

"Did you get it?" She questions, anxious.

"Yup," He says, popping the 'P' and holding up the box in his hand.

Cosette nearly cries, "Well why are we still here? Let's go make us some ice cream!" She yells, doing a little dance and grabbing the ice cream maker and heading towards the kitchen.

"Hold on, there's something we need to talk about," Marius says, his face drawn, serious.

"What is it?" Cosette turns around, concerned.

"I've signed us up on Team Eponine," He states hesitantly, waiting for Cosette to yell at him for making a huge decision like this without consulting her first.

"Team Eponine?"

"The guys have this plan," Maruis explains and as he does, Cosette's eyes light up and she bounces up and down, clapping her hands.

"This is by far the best thing ever!" She squeals and dances in place, "Celebratory ice cream anyone?" She suggests while trying to wiggle her eyebrows.

Marius laughs and follows her into the kitchen, "We haven't won a single thing, Cosette."

"Yet, Marius, yet. We have not won anything yet. But we will. So don't jinx it."

Marius chuckles at Cosette's behavior. Usually she is sweet tempered but when it comes to something she really wants, she gets just a tad pushy and over-excited, "Whatever you say."

"And the next time you make a decision without consulting me first, even an amazing one such as this, I will tear your hair out, understand?" She asks sweetly, getting the ingredients out and placing them on the countertop.

Marius gulps, "Yes, dear."

* * *

_Dear Gabe,_

_College is like a whole new world._

_I can melt into it and feel free._

_Here, at least, I can ignore the shackles that bind me to my past._

_Here I pretend to be someone I am not; my few friends see me as a happy girl. Someone who is funny and witty and carefree. I am ashamed to say that I encourage this kind of thinking. I do not correct them. I do not dare show them my nasty side, my dark past._

* * *

"Are you going to come?" Jehan asks Grantaire after hanging up. He is still standing just inside the room, in only his underwear, giving Grantaire the look that he hates.

The you-should-really-do-this-but-I-will-not-push-you look that Jehan has had perfected since high school.

"I don't know," Grantaire sighs, sitting up in their bed and pushing his hair out of his face. He sees Jehan's eyes follow the blanket as it lands around his waist and he smirks.

Jehan clears his throat before continuing, "Is this about Eponine? Don't you think it's time to forgive her? It's been ten years! We were kids back then _all of us_," he says, enunciating the last three words.

R glares at his boyfriend, "It hasn't been ten years, not yet anyway! Are you forgetting she nearly killed Enjolras?"

Jehan sighs, "So did you," he argues back, "Remember? You almost pushed him off of the roof of his apartment in college. Twice."

"That's different," R protests, raising his voice up a notch.

"I don't see how," Unlike Grantaire's, Jehan's voice drops an octave.

"It just is, okay? Let it go, will you?" Grantaire throws his arms up in frustration and leans back, against the headboard.

"Why? Is it because you still have feelings for Enjolras? Do you still love him?" Despite himself, Jehan's voice cracks. Unlike Grantaire, he hasn't moved from his position at the door. At that moment he feels like an outsider looking in.

To anyone else Grantaire is homely but to him, to Jean Prouvaire, Grantaire is beautiful. There is something inside him so broken and fragile that it shines tinted beauty onto Grantaire's features and if Jehan can't fix him, the least he can do is try. Jehan is strong, he loves this man, he will try to help him; but if Grantaire does not love him back, then he will step aside. He will let Grantaire be happy even if it hurts him.

"No," R moans and drops back onto his bed, "I love you. I just-Are you going?"

"Yes." The answer is cold, Jehan's face blank, set in his decision.

"You've already got your mind made-up?" Grantaire is surprised but tries not to show it.

"Yes." There is no change in Jehan's expression

"So if I don't go..." R says softly.

"I will go without you." The decision is final.

R groans and buries his face in his hands, "Then I guess I have to go."

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Hey._

* * *

Courfeyrac groans as Bossuet puts him on hold for the second time in their-he quickly glances at the clock-twelve minute phone conversation.

"What is it this time?" Combeferre questions as Courfeyrac turns to the other man's direction. 'Ferre is staring cross-eyed at his nose with what seems to be the greatest look of concentration that has ever landed on his features.

Courf rolls his eyes, "He dropped a plate-"

"Didn't he just drop one-" Courf's eyes flicker to the clock, "seven minutes ago?"

"Yes. Yes he did." Courfeyrac walks out of the kitchen, still waiting for Bossuet to clean up the mess and then bandage any injuries, before returning and handing Combeferre a hand-held mirror, "Your face will get stuck that way if you keep doing that, you know."

"Lies," 'Ferre protests, but takes the mirror anyway.

"Hey, Courf. I'm back. Again. Sorry."

"It's okay Bossuet," Courfeyrac says with a sigh, "So can you come or not?"

"Umm, are Musichetta and Joly going to be there?"

"Yeah, of course. Unlike some people they still live close by," Courfeyrac teases.

"Oh, well, I don't think I can get off work. Sorry to have wasted your time."

"Wait-"

"Good luck," Bossuet states before hanging up.

It takes Combeferre a moment to notice that Courfeyrac is staring at the phone, an awed expression on his face.

"Did he injure himself again? Please tell me it wasn't a plate this time."

"No," Courfeyrac states slowly. He walks over and sits at the table beside Combeferre with that awed look still etched onto his features, "He asked if Joly and 'Chetta were coming and when I said yes, he just freaked out and hung up on me. I thought that would provide more motivation, but it's like he was going to come until I said they were coming. Do you think they had a falling out?"

"Well," 'Ferre drags out the word and sets his mirror down, "They might have. In this society, Musichetta would be painted as a whore if the their relationship came out, I mean yes, a threesome once in a while is okay because it can be shrugged off as an experiment or something but dating two guys when you're as rich as they are? Their parents would have a heart attack and die."

"It is something they used to argue about," Courf mutters, "Why do all of our friends have such great love lives?"

Combeferre sets Courfeyrac with a look that he is often on the receiving end of, "Enjolras is miserable in his relationship with Amelie, Eponine is miserable because she's not with him, I saw it in her eyes Courfeyrac don't you dare protest, Jehan and R are probably going to be having problems because of this whole Enjolras-Eponine issue and it seems as if Joly, 'Chetta and Bossuet are having some problems as well."

Courfeyrac is silent for a moment, "There is always Marius and Cosette."

Combeferre groans, "Those two are horrible."

Courf grins because it's true. They are too in love for their own good, "I have an idea."

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_You may have noticed that I have started writing your last name instead of your first when I write these letters. _

_Actually, you wouldn't notice because you never get to see them..._

_Nevertheless! I have been penning your last name, addressing you by it instead of Gabe for a few months now and I believe you deserve to know why._

_I am trying to free myself._

_No, that's not right._

_I'm trying to move on? Let go? I'm trying to stop mooning over the past?_

_All of those things are correct I suppose. _

_I have been holding you too close to my heart to really get into my new life. _

_I have to let the past rest._

_"Let the past be the past" and all of that._

_This is my way of trying, by distancing myself from you._

_I am sorry._

* * *

Two hours, three phone calls and seven injuries (one of which was actually Courfeyrac's) later, Bossuet is verbally beaten into agreeing with the plan. He will be arriving on Friday along with the rest of the gang.

"So who is in on this whole thing?" Courfeyrac asks, grinning like a madman.

"Jehan and R, Marius and Cosette, Joly and 'Chetta, Feuilly, Bahorel and now Bossuet thanks to you, so that's everybody," Combeferre reads off of their list, "Oh stop beaming like you've won the lottery."

Courf smirks, "'Ferre, we are setting up the stage for a reunion."

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I wonder where every one of the Amis is at, right now, at this very moment._

_I wonder what they're doing._

_How they're feeling._

_If they're happy or sad._

_Tired?_

_Hungry?_

_Sleepy?_

_Lonely?_

_I'm lonely, Enjolras._

* * *

Gavroche curses his stupid hand. He cannot balance his grocery bag and fit his key into his stupid lock at the same time because his one hand is bandaged while the other is still bruised and smarting from when he punched Combeferre.

"Excuse me," A feminine voice calls out from behind him.

He turns around to see a blonde woman with a kind smile, carrying an equally blonde (sleeping) little boy, and looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Can I help you?" Gav questions her.

Her smile widens, if that's possible, "Actually, I was wondering if I could help you? You look as if you're having a little trouble there."

"Oh," He says, surprised, "Well I suppose."

She hands him her kid and he awkwardly balances the child as well as his groceries as she expertly slides the key into the lock, jiggles it a bit and finally opens his door for him, grinning as she steps aside.

"Thank you," He states and offers her a small smile as well.

"You're very welcome," She says, radiating sunshine, "Now, if you wouldn't mind very much, I'd like to trade this key for that child?"

Gavroche laughs, "Alright, but don't tell the cops where you got him from."

This causes her to laugh as well, "Amelie," she offers, sticking out her hand once she has hold of her child again.

"Gavroche."

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Sometimes I wonder if I should have become a baker instead. These children will be the death of me, I swear._

_Perhaps I should start drinking coffee?_

_Relax, it was a joke, I will never be able to stand that stuff. It's atrocious, I have no idea how you all drink it down as if it's water._

* * *

Enjolras smiles as he heads to bed, hours later and still, he thinks of Eponine. He's glad, no, more than glad that she's once more a part of his life.

In his own bed for the night, Enjolras drifts off to sleep, thinking about her and their past together, the adventures they shared, how things could have gone differently.

Just as he's about to fall asleep he remembers another thing about Eponine, she always smelled like baked goods. Even when she hadn't baked for days and that's when it hits him, right as he's on the brink, the very edge, of sleep. The smell in the preschool when he had gone to pick Sebastian up. It was the same smell.

Did that mean Eponine was the teacher?

No, it couldn't be. Her last name is Thenardier, not Jondrette.

With that conviction in his mind, he finally gets pulled into the land of dreams.

When he wakes up the next morning, he is in a good mood. He makes pancakes and drinks orange juice (skipping over the coffee, something he has not done in a while) and does the crossword with a smile on his face.

He doesn't remember his little almost-discovery.

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long to update guys, I've been so busy and it's sucked._

_Well, how do you like this chapter? I've included a little bit of everyone and it's different from what I originally planned it to be, there was going to be no little Marius-Cosette scene, no Bossuet scene and no Enjolras scene either, but I had to put it in there._

_So I'm going to ask you for some advice, not about the fic, but about my Tubmlr. I need a change of url, any suggestions? It's currently moving-on-and-nowhere-to-go, but I feel like I've outgrown it and I've been trying to think of something to change it to but I can't settle on anything I really like so I'm looking to you for help. I don't expect you to follow me or anything, just some help, and don't feel obligated to help either. Please and thank you!_

_Also, thank you to everyone who has faved/reviewed/followed and thank you to those who recommend my fic to others! I can't believe you all love it this much, I never expected to get so much support for this fic. So thank you again and I promise I'll try to update soon._

_Let me know your thoughts on this chapter!_


	10. Chapter 9

**The Decade**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Today is a special day, we met again, today. _

_This time you saw me as well. The feeling was wonderful. I had forgotten what the exact shade of blonde your hair was, the sparkle in your eyes when you smiled. You've got some wrinkles now and I can't believe how much you've aged (you're probably thinking the same of me and that's okay because it's true, we have aged, we've grown up)._

_There is something so familiar about being near you. It is so comforting yet at the same time you are different, new, alien._

_And I don't know what to make of this new you._

_You want to try being best friends again. Honestly, I do too. But I'm scared. What if we've both changed so much that we are no longer compatible? What if we are too different? In my mind you have always been the same boy from ten years ago, but now you stand before me as a man and I don't know how to react. _

_When we were in the park my hands itched to grab a pen and paper and write a letter to you but how stupid would that be? You were sitting right there next to me. I could have spoken to you but instead I yearned to write it down._

_Why is that?_

_Why can I no longer speak freely to you?_

_I missed you. _

_I miss you now, even though you are here and I can call you right at this very moment if I so wished it. I can hear your voice say my name and that is something I've craved so badly that it hurt. And yet, although I have this power, I do not wield it. I am too cowardly. _

_I miss being strong. _

_I miss us._

* * *

The first thing Eponine does when she wakes up the next morning is call Enjolras. Sure it's eight-thirty on a Sunday morning and he's either going to be asleep or at work and therefore will most likely not answer, but a voicemail is better than nothing and she needs this. She needs to hear his voice to be sure that he is really real. That yesterday happened.

She is so convinced in her theory that he won't answer that when he does she is momentarily mute because she did not plan for this scenario, "Oh, hey, En-Gabe," she has been calling him Enjolras in her mind for too long. Distancing herself for too long. She should change that. They are going to be friends again, after all. Best friends.

Gabe-Gabe-Gabe. His name is Gabe.

"Hey 'Ponine. Are you...okay? Do you need something?" He sounds completely awake and briefly, she wonders what time he woke up.

"No," Eponine pauses for a second. Should she tell the truth or go for a believable lie? She opts for the truth, "I'm fine. I just need to make sure that last night, yesterday really, actually happened and was not just some dream."

"Oh," He sounds surprised, he hadn't been expecting that answer, "Well, it wasn't.

She grins, "Apparently not."

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" He questions, once again sounding unsure of himself.

"Definitely a good thing." She's quick to reassure him.

"Well have you had breakfast yet? I haven't and I know this little place we can go to."

He lets the question in his words hang in the air. Eponine chews on her lips before deciding that they are friends and she is hungry and this is what normal friends do, "Sure where is it? You have to give me precise directions, otherwise I will get lost, trust me."

"That's the best part, I know you've been there before."

"Oh?" Now she is intrigued, "And where, pray tell, is his mystery place?"

"It's the Musain, of course."

Eponine laughs. Of course it is. Breakfast for him is coffee (which is gross) whereas breakfast for her is a nice chocolate chip muffin, nothing that the Musain can't handle.

"I'll be there in ten."

"See you then."

Is this what her life is going to be like now, she wonders as she grabs her bag and heads out the door.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_It seems as if I have lost wh-_

* * *

"You tell him," Combeferre whispers.

"No. You tell him," Courfeyrac protests.

"Why me?"

"Because this was your brilliant idea."

They have been standing outside of Gavroche's door for thirteen minutes now, and they are as close to knocking on it as they were when they were a block away.

"Look at what he did to my nose!"

"Yeah, I see it. Relax, it's a free nose job. Now why don't you just man up and-"

The door opens before Courfeyrac can finish his statement, revealing a confused Gavroche who had heard voices and gone to investigate. That confusion, however, quickly turns to anger when he comes face to face with Courfeyrac and Combeferre.

"What are you doing here?" He demands, "Come to get your nose fixed too Courf?"

"I-I." He stammers, unable to form a complete sentence. He is not supposed to be afraid of a kid, a kid who is like a brother to him.

Then again, this kid is looking murderous and he did break his best friend's nose, and therefore he has a valid reason to be afraid.

"We need to talk to you." 'Ferre steps in.

"Well I don't want to talk to you," Gavroche is about to slam the door in their faces when 'Ferre jams his foot between the door and the wall, "You will like what we have to say, trust me."

Gav looks at them unsurely but finally nods and opens the door, "Five minutes."

Just as they walk in, Amelie and Sebastian walk past Gav's door, "Hey Gavroche," She peers at the others and recognition lights up her features, "Hi Courf, 'Ferre! I didn't know you all knew each other! What a coincidence! Sebastian, say hi!" She waves enthusiastically, giving them a huge smile, before walking down the hall and disappearing from sight.

The two boys turn to Gav in shock. He simply closes the door, "I didn't know you knew Amelie." He's curious, despite his anger.

"We didn't know you knew Enjolras' girlfriend either." Courfeyrac responds. He doesn't mean to sound biting and rude, but that is what his tone gives off and he can't help that.

"Wait, _that's_ his girlfriend?" It's now Gav's turn to be shocked. Things just got complicated.

The two boys just nod in response.

"Well shit."

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_What am I going to do with this huge box of letters for you? Burn them? Throw them out? Recycle them perhaps? _

_I can't keep them forever, now can I?_

* * *

Eponine scans the Musain, looking for Enjolras the moment she enters. Some part of her instinctively knows that he is going to already be there, waiting for her. He has always loved being early. To everything.

When she spots his blonde head, she grins. It's nice to know that some things never change.

Quickly, she orders her muffin before heading over to the man she knows is waiting for her, unexpected butterflies are having a field day in her belly.

"Hey, you," She says softly as she sits down across from him, painting a smile across her face. Despite her nerves, she is glad to see him and quickly, she drinks in his features.

He offers her a smile, but his eyes are already traveling across her face, as if recommitting it to memory, afraid that this will be the last time he will see her. Afraid that if he blinks, she will be gone once more.

"Hey. Look who didn't get lost!"

Eponine rolls her eyes, "It's kind of impossible to get lost going to the local cafe, isn't it?" En-Gabe just grins at her in return, offering no comment but his silence speaks louder than his words. She knows that he is thinking that it is possible and that she has done it before, "Shut up, that was a different Musain and it was five in the morning! I was tired and hangover."

Gabe's grin only widens, "I didn't say anything."

For someone who growing up on the streets, knowing every street corner, every alley is essential. It is needed for survival. Eponine has always known what street lay where, yet she has had a horrible time of recalling the map imprinted onto her brain when she feels safe and secure, when she is tired and especially when she is drunk or hung over.

This, she argues, does not make her weak. As soon as she senses danger, her mind becomes a roadmap.

It is not her fault that she tries not to remember the disease-ridden streets where she has seen children laying out in the cold, dead. Where she has seen whole families starve.

Seen her own family starve.

In a moment she is back there, seeing her little Gavroche sitting in a corner, begging for food, money, anything because he cannot get up and pickpocket. He is too ill. His lips are turning blue and she can do nothing about it. It is winter. She cannot control the weather. Her father will not let them in unless they reach his quota, but it is almost impossible to reach his quota on a warm summer's eve.

There are barely any people out in this season, it is the coldest day of the year so far. How is she supposed to reach his stupid quota?

Desperately, she gathers money. Ready to do whatever it takes to get enough.

She is only ten but she is ready to do anything for her little brother's survival even if it means she freezes instead of him.

She glances up and sees a little boy, her age, blonde hair, blue eyes. She knows him from school.

He places something in her hand as he walks by and she nearly melts when she sees the amount of money he has left her. It is enough for both Gavroche and Azelma, her little sister who is two streets over trying to help raise enough money for their little brother despite the fact that she is eight and needs warmth as well.

Eponine is proud, even at the tender age of ten, but she is also desperate and she will not turn him down because her siblings need this.

She is going to thank that little boy for this. Somehow, she will do what she can to repay him.

She looks up and sees Gabe take a sip of tea.

In an instant she's back to the present.

She narrows her eyes, "Are you drinking tea?"

He glances down at the cup in his hand, "Maybe."

"Wh- Aren't you a coffee person?" Her eyebrows furrow, her fingers start tapping on the table as if this will help in trying to piece this mystery together.

"Yes," He says with a slow smile, "But you are not."

"You remember," Eponine is in shock.

"Of course, how could I forget? You practically tackled anyone who drank the stuff. We had to do it when you weren't around."

"You say that like you were doing some illegal drugs or something."

"Face it 'Ponine, you consider coffee to be an illegal drug or something," His tone is serious but his eyes are sparkling and Eponine cannot help but laugh.

"Alright, that's true. I'll give you that. But, seriously, drink it if you want to."

He shakes his head, "I'm fine with the tea."

"At least eat something!" She waves her chocolate chip muffin in his face, "We can split it," She offers, knowing that he will decline, which he does.

"You know I hate sweets."

"That is a lie and we both know it!" Eponine points at him accusingly, "You used to eat my blueberry scones like there was no tomorrow!"

"That's because if I saved any Feuilly would eat them! Or Grantaire! Hell, everyone loved your baking. I had to eat them while I still had the chance!"

"I'm not hearing a denial here," Her voice is sing-song, triumphant.

He just mutters in agreement.

"I'm sure there's blueberry scones on the menu."

"They're not the same as yours," He protests, shaking his head.

Eponine tilts her head and looks at him, surprised at how quickly they have gone back to their old ways, "Are you doing anything today?" The question slips from her lips before she has even fully thought it out.

He looks taken aback for a moment but then shakes his head in the negative, "Nope, I'm completely free."

"Good," Might as well dive in head-first now that she has already started, "Let's go," She stands up, grabs the rest of her muffin and then pulls him up as well when he only sits there and stares up at her.

"Where are we going?"

"My apartment, silly. We are going to be making blueberry scones."

* * *

_Dearest Gabriel,_

_Happy Monday._

_Is that not what you always said to me?_

_Did you know that according to statistics, Monday is the day most people commit suicide? _

_Today is a Monday, if you hadn't noticed._

_Where are you today, Gabriel, where are you on this particular Monday?_

_Would someone tell you if I were gone?_

_Would you care?_

_Would anyone?_

* * *

"So. How exactly do you know Amelie?" Courfeyrac questions, sprawling himself out on Gavroche's sofa, making himself completely at home.

Combeferre simply sits on the floor while Gav remains standing, arms crossed over his chest, "She's my neighbor. I just met her yesterday."

"If she's your neighbor, how did you just meet her?" 'Ferre asks this time.

Gav shrugs, "We've never crossed paths before. It's not that weird. I don't know most of my neighbors. Amelie probably moved into the apartment at the end of the hall. An old lady used to live there. She died a few months ago."

"Well this is kind of awesome. We now have an inside man," 'Ferre exclaims.

Gav narrows his eyes, "What do you mean an inside man?"

Quickly, the two explain about how they plan to get Enjolras and Eponine together again, "We are Team Eponine. With you knowing Amelie and living close to her, well, you're the perfect person to feed us information."

"I don't think I want to be Team Eponine," Gavroche states slowly.

"What?" Courf sits up, alarmed, "She's your sister! How could you not be on her team?"

"Don't get me wrong," Gav explains, still speaking slowly, reasoning things out in his mind before stating them, "I'm always going to be on my sister's team. I want her to have the best of the best. No matter what. Maybe I would have been 'Team Eponine' if I hadn't met Amelie, but I did. She's nice guys, like, goes-out-of-her-way-to-help-random-strangers nice and I don't want her to be hurt. She's human too."

"So you don't want Enjolras and Eponine to get together. You don't want them to be happy!" Combeferre is standing too now, throwing accusations at Gavroche so forcefully that the other boy takes half a step back.

"No. I want them to be happy. I want her to be happy. I always have, I always will. But this isn't the way. Meddling got you into this mess in the first place. I want you to leave it be. They're friends now. If they're going to be together, they will be. They don't need anyone's help. Just leave them alone, 'Ferre."

"No," He says before dragging Courfeyrac up and pulling him out the door, "Don't tell them, Gavroche. Don't tell Amelie or Eponine or Enjolras. This is a good idea, you'll see."

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Some days I just bake and bake and bake. It calms me down and helps me remember who I am when it all becomes fuzzy. When I give up on trying._

* * *

_It centers me._

Eponine places the scones into the oven and sets the timer for twenty minutes.

"Now what?" Gabe asks, taking a seat on one of the chairs in her kitchen, exhausted even though it's not even noon yet.

Eponine grins, "Now we clean up."

"No! I don't want to!" He protests waving his hand around and vehemently shaking his head, "Please 'Ponine, don't make me!"

"Stop being such a baby," She teases and throws him the dishrag, "Come, help clean the mess you have created."

"This was your idea," he groans as he reluctantly shuffles over to help her.

"Yes, but if you'd sat on the counter, _not touching anything_, like a good boy while I baked, we wouldn't have this much stuff to clean up."

Gabe just grumbles some more, "I was just trying to be helpful," while helping Eponine tidy up. In the end, they have three minutes to spare.

"See, that wasn't too bad, now was it?"

"Yeah, yeah," He glances between her and the oven a few times, bouncing on the tips of his toes while anxiously waiting for his treat and she can't help but giggle. He looks like a helpless puppy.

"Hold still for a second," She says, before stepping closer. He turns to face her and in that moment they're mere centimeters apart.

Eponine freezes for a second, her eyes flicker to his lips before resting on his cheek once more. Quickly, before she has time to do anything she regrets, she swipes the dough on his face with her rag and moves back.

They both let out a breath and take a small step away from each other in the suddenly tiny kitchen.

"All clean," She whispers and Gabe nods.

He clears his throat and is about to say something when the timer on the oven dings.

All Eponine can think is that she is somehow always saved by the bell and without giving him a chance to speak she starts buzzing around, pulling the scones out and then setting them on a plate to cool, "Alright, we've made quite a few. I'm surprised these came out so well. I haven't made blueberry scones in ages."

"When was the last time you made them?" Gabe questions, leaning back against the counter, feigning complete nonchalance.

The tension has melted but they've both suddenly become hyper-aware of the other person and the awkwardness practically vibrates in the air around them.

"Hmm," She thinks back. When was the last time she made them? It takes her a moment and she chews on her lips, wondering if she should speak the truth. She decides against it. Instead, she goes for a vague answer, "A while."

Gabe straightens and eyes her, she is hiding something and he knows it. She knows that he knows it too, and that is why she's looking away from him, out the window, rather than at his face.

"And how long is a while?" He pushes, clearly not about to give up until he receives an answer.

"The day after," She pauses, takes a deep breath and then starts again, "The day after the accident. I made a batch. I had moved into Montparnasse's house and he had given me free run of the place. He was busy that day, out with my father I guess," Eponine stops again and quickly glances at Gabe out of the corner of her eye before continuing, "I made them and I was going to bring them to you. I knew it wouldn't make up for what I'd done but you loved them and I wanted you to have something to know that I didn't totally abandon you. I made it all the way to the lobby before seeing Grantaire and that was that. I turned around and left before he could see me. I couldn't face him again."

She bites her bottom lip so hard that she draws blood.

Gabe steps closer to her, he doesn't make a comment on Grantaire or the hospital or the scones or even the accident although this would be the perfect opportunity to do so. She is putty in his hands at the moment, she will tell him anything.

He knows this, he can see it in her eyes but he still does not ask. Instead, he walk closer to her, ever so slowly. It's like he's afraid she will bolt if he makes a sudden movement. Carefully, he lifts his hands and cradles her face. Tears have started leaking out and he brushes them away with the pads of his thumbs, before drawing her into a hug.

Her face is pressed against his shirt and she tries to pull back because she'll ruin it with blood and tears but he doesn't let her. She has ruined many shirts with her blood, with her tears, what is one more? He just wants her to be happy again.

Then he speaks, so quietly that she can barely hear him even though she's pressed against him, "So that's where you were hiding. I drove by there a couple of times. I beat him up once too. He never told."

This is news to her, "Really?"

"'Course. I missed you 'Ponine."

He inhales and smells her familiar scent. She has always smelled like this to him.

Like a bakery.

He is once again reminded of the smell in Sebastian's classroom, but he doesn't dwell on it for long, it is merely a fleeting thought, a passing moment.

He will reflect on it later if he remembers.

Eponine is the one who pulls away first. She offers him a half-smile and gestures towards the scones, "Let's eat. I'll even let you take the extras home. You don't have to worry about anyone coming by and taking them away from you."

He gives her a giant smile in return, "Yes!"

"Oh, hey," She says over her shoulder, "Will you remind me, before you leave, to call Cosette. I promised to call her today and I'm afraid I'm going to forget."

"Sure," He replies, a scone already in his mouth, "What are best friends for?"

Eponine simply rolls her eyes at him, "Dearest Gabriel, stop talking with your mouth full or I will have to smack you with my spatula."

"Never!" He protests and runs out of the room with three more scones in hand.

"Gabriel Enjolras, you get your butt back in this kitchen and accept my punishment! You do not want me to come find you!" Eponine yells into her apartment.

"No!" He shouts back and just like that things are normal between them again.

It's like she's been transported back into her teen years where this was a daily occurrence, where this was expected.

Where this happened all the time.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I find myself writing these excuses for letters to you at odd times of the day. For example, it is currently three twenty-four in the morning. I don't know why I'm awake at this God-forsaken hour (you, of all people should know how much I love my sleep) but, unfortunately, I am and instead of making hot milk or something to help me sleep, here I am, sitting in the dark using my phone as a flashlight while I write to you._

_You who will never even see this letter. It's ridiculous. It's ridiculous how often I find myself writing to you. You who doesn't even know these letters exist._

_All of these aren't even letters. Some of these are just notes. _

_'Dear Enjolras,_

_'Remind me to write that essay. It's due next week and I have yet to start it.'_

_I mean really, many of these are just written on scraps of paper, tissues, whatever I can get my hand on at that moment my fingers have the urge to write to you._

_No one knows of these letters, no one besides me. I think Gav suspects something but I have never told him and he has never asked._

_I suppose writing to you is like therapy for me. I now know why Cosette keeps a journal for her inner-most thoughts. There is something about writing everything down that makes it more real._

_Of course, I could never write in a journal. Writing to myself is just preposterous. I already know what's going on in my life and writing it down for me is not going to help at all. but writing to you will because it helps me fantasize what you would respond and that helps me make the right decisions._

* * *

_I'm sorry I took so long to update. I'm lazy and there's no excuse for that._

_I've been writing at like two in the morning (because I can't sleep) so four out of the twelve pages were written on my phone which means that I had to go through and reread this like eight times to make sure everything made sense because when I write on my phone I skip around._

_Thanks to all of those who reviewed/favorited/followed this story! I never imagined it would be this popular but we broke 100 reviews last chapter so I want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart._

_I'm sorry for any mistakes, It's almost midnight and I'm falling asleep._


	11. Chapter 10

**The Decade**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Dear Gabe,_

_Have you notice how I've been addressing you as 'Gabe' once more? _

_Of course you have, that was a silly question._

_You are Gabriel Enjolras and nothing gets past you._

_Well. Almost nothing._

_Anyway, since we are friends again, I believe it's time for me to address you in my letters as I do when I see you in person, which is why you are once again, simply Gabe._

* * *

"Hey 'Ras!" Amelie calls out when she hears the front door open. He is the only one who has a key to her small apartment, besides herself and the landlord. She looks over her shoulder and there he is, walking towards her.

"Hey," He replies, ruffling Sebastian's hair on his way towards her. Quickly, he gives her a peck on the cheek and then leanes against the counter, "What are you doing?"

"Making my lunch, what does it look like I'm doing?" She rolls her eyes at him but at the same time she can tell there's something off about him. There's something different about him from when she saw him last; however she can't put her finger on it so she just brushes the feeling away.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that staring is rude?" He teases and grins boyishly at her.

Amelie simply turns red, she hadn't realized that she'd been staring, "Shut up, you. I can stare at my boyfriend whenever I wish. Especially when he's in an extremely good mood on a Monday morning," She eyes him, "So did something happen or what?"

He rolls his eyes, "Nothing gets past you now does it?" He swipes a blueberry from the fruit salad she is making and she wacks him with her fork, "Ouch, don't use violence against me in front of your son! I'm supposed to be manly!"

"Supposed to be," She murmurs.

"I heard that." He grumbles, sulking, now.

"You were meant to," She sings back to him, "So what happened!"

"I met an old friend. It's been a long time since I saw her last and it was a nice surprise."

At the word 'her' Amelie's heart sinks a little bit and dread she feels makes itself home in a pit in her stomach. Still, she tries for nonchalance, "Oh really?"

"Yes, now hurry up or we're all going to be late."

"Fine, fine, where's my purse?" Amelie becomes a tornado, raging through the kitchen, grabbing all of her things, the girl Enjolras met over the weekend momentarily forgotten, "Sebastian, do you have your backpack? Good. 'Ras do you see my-"

"Phone," Enjolras says, handing it to her.

She smiles, "Yes, thank you," She gives him a peck on the cheek as a reward and picks up her son, "All ready. I can't believe my car died yesterday. Thank you for giving us a lift."

"What are boyfriends for?" Enjolras asks as they headed out the door.

"I know I told you you'd never have deal with Sebastian's school again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Amelie, really. Besides, I never got to meet the teacher. She was out on a family emergency when I went to pick him up."

"Oh, you'll love Ms. Jondrette, she seems really nice. Is she nice 'Bast?"

"She's really nice! Do you think Sophie will be there? I hope we can play hopscotch again. She's really nice too and really fun," As Sebastian prattles on, Enjolras turns to his girlfriend and mouths 'Sophie?'

'A little girl he met,' She mouths back.

Enjolras smirks, 'His very first girlfriend.'

Amelie just rolls her eyes and inwardly worries about the girl Enjolras mentioned earlier, now that there's nothing to distract her.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Sometimes I wonder what happened to that little girl you saved. The one to whom you restored hope. _

_I wonder what that little girl would be doing right now._

_She probably wouldn't be writing to you when she should be studying for finals._

_And then I wonder what happened to that little girl begging on the streets, the one who was tough as nails and didn't believe in the kindness of other people._

_I bet she wouldn't be writing to you either._

* * *

Gavroche sighs as he leaves his little apartment, wondering what he's going to do about Combeferre and Courfeyrac. Should he tell Eponine and Enjolras? Should he tell Amelie? They deserve to know, of that he was certain, but should he be the one to rat everyone out?

They were going to hurt Amelie if they continued with this and they could hurt Eponine and Enjolras as well, so he should tell the truth, yet at the same time he really _is _Team Eponine. He loves his sister, more than anything. She's done things that she shouldn't have to for him; things that others wouldn't do for their siblings and he wants her to be happy.

He doesn't say it often, but he loves his sister.

Being with Enjolras will make her happy, she may not realize it, but she is still in love with the man. He'd seen it in her eyes when she spoke about him. She'd never been able to hide anything from her amazing little brother.

Still, coming clean would be the right thing to do.

He just hopes they believe him. How will he even start this conversation? 'Hey guys, guess what? Everyone wants Amelie out of the picture so 'Ponine and Enjolras can get together! Anyway, I'm off. Have fun! Bye!' Yup, that would be the day. They day he would get clobbered on the streets, that is.

He quickly stomps down the stairs (his daily exercise) and as he's exiting he sees Enjolras with Amelie and Sebastian.

This has got to take the cake for coincidences. He hasn't seen Amelie since she's moved in, and yet this is the third time he's seen her in as many days. He hasn't seen Enjolras here at all, yet here they are in the parking lot as he's contemplating on how to set their lives whirling.

Enjolras is placing Sebastian into the car as Amelie is leaning against the side door and digging through her purse, most likely looking for something she's lost. Looking at them, he feels a familiar pain in his heart. They look so happy, like the perfect family he never got. How can he break this up? Ruin that kid's happiness?

Still, something deep inside of him whispers that this is what Eponine and Enjolras would have looked like if the gang had kept out of it.

For a moment, he lets himself believe that that's Eponine out there rooting through her things while Enjolras is strapping their kid, his nephew, into the car.

Just as the fantasy becomes almost real, Amelie looks up and the sun shines off of her blonde head as she leans in to kiss her boyfriend and he realizes that his may be a dream that cannot be.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I learned when I was very young that people lie. They cheat and deceive and, most cruelly, they push people down so that they, themselves, can reach the top._

_Therefore, I should have realized that there are certain things I cannot accomplish; but as a young girl I had always thought I was invincible. Even after my parents became what they did, for a time, I thought that I could still manage to live my dreams no matter what, as long as I pushed myself, I could fulfill them._

_When that thought eventually faded from my head, when I realized that I am mortal and that no, I could not do everything I thought I could do. _

_However, a little boy handed me my faith and restored my hope that maybe not everyone rich stranger was a monster and for a short time, that was enough to keep me going._

* * *

Combeferre hesitates at the doorway. This will be the second time he will be confronting a Jondrette and he fears for his safety. Eponine can throw a mean right hook, just like her brother. Tentatively, he reaches up and touches his throbbing nose.

Quickly, before he can lose his nerve, he enters the brightly-lit classroom and is assaulted by encouraging posters, toys and the somewhat nauseating smell of glue. 'Ferre feels very out-of-place in this classroom. The tables don't even come up to his knees! He glances around the room and notices Eponine in the corner, tacking up another cheesy poster and he tugs at his tie (a nervous habit he has acquired from years spent with Enjolras) before calling out, "Eponine?"

The girl turns around, surprised, and why wouldn't she be? He's invading her classroom with no forewarning of being there.

"Combeferre," She greets and he is shocked by her civil approach. She smoothes out her blouse and walks towards him with a professional smile plastered onto her face. He expected something more along the lines of her yelling at him to get out before she threw the stapler at his face, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm heading over there. I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing," Stupid. He sounds stupid.

Why was he here again? He really should have thought this out before letting his guilt drive him into making a last minute spur-of-the-moment decision to visit her.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Her eyes have narrowed and her arms are now crossed.

"Oh, you know," He feels really awkward now, "The whole Enjolras thing coming back up and all."

"We've decided to be friends..." Eponine states, letting the rest of her sentence hang in the air while she looks at him with even more suspicion.

"Right, listen, if Gavroche says some things, just don't freak out. Trust me. Okay? Okay. Bye!"

The man whirls around to leave and manages to make it out the door before he is dragged back in by Eponine.

He will never admit this to anyone, but that girl is strong (not to mention determined) and she manages to drag him all the way back to her desk, which lies directly across from the door. With his back against freedom, and his front against a metal desk (because preschool chairs were not made for grown men) he feels like he's back in high school, getting reprimanded for some prank that Courfeyrac pulled.

"Spill." Combeferre winces. Her voice is like venom. He really shouldn't have asked her to trust him, after all, he has proven that he is many things but he is not trustworthy.

"Don't you have kids coming in soon? Besides, I really should be getting to work. If I'm late, I'll be in huge trouble! My poor secretary might pull her hair out, I really must go, you don't want her to be bald, do you? We will talk again later. Have a nice day, Eponine, I'll speak with you soon."

As he tries to get up, he realizes that his butt is wedged into the chair, and reluctantly he sits back down and stares at the papers on Eponine's desk, dejectedly.

He will admit defeat at the hands of Eponine and her evil chair of doom.

"I don't have anyone coming in for another few minutes 'Ferre. Now, if you tell me what this nonsense you're blabbering on about is, I'll get you out of that chair. Do we have a deal?"

'Ferre sighs, he has no other choice; he knows 'Ponine might not let him out of the chair if she finds out about the plan, but at the same time, he knows that he won't be able to get out without her help.

He stares at the top-most paper on her desk as he contemplates. It's covered in her loopy handwriting, which is really quite pretty, so it takes him a moment to decipher the words and when he does, he realizes that this is his get out of jail free card, the ace up his sleeve.

"What's that?" He asks, ever so innocently, pointing at the document that is really a letter.

"It's a paper," She replies, coolly, shuffling her papers so it is moved to the bottom.

"No, it's a letter," He states, with a grin.

"Fine. It's a letter," Eponine crosses her arms and sticks her chin up, daring him to say something else.

"A letter to Enjolras."

"So?"

"Who writes letters these days? I thought it was very touching, Eponine."

While she stares at him in shock, trying to think of a way to reply, he lunges for the stack of papers on her desk and grabs the letter and before she can grab it away from him, he reads it, making sure to hold it up high enough that she cannot reach it.

He's taller than her even when he has his ass stuck in a preschool chair, thank God she was born with the short genes. Gavroche is taller than his sister and he doesn't remember, but he's pretty sure Azelma is too.

It takes Combeferre seconds to scan the paper in his hand, and when he's done, he hands it back to Eponine. Honestly, shocked at his own actions but more so at the words and raw emotions she has poured into her letter.

He hadn't expected it to be so personal.

"Get. Out." Her words come out between a clenched jaw, the paper crinkling in her hands.

With wide eyes, he takes a step back and holds his hands up in the typical surrender position, "'Ponine, I'm sorry, I-"

"Out!" The word is ripped from her throat and she sounds murderous, so he obeys her command and flees the scene, his butt still stuck in that stupid chair.

In the hallway, he runs into Enjolras, Amelie and Sebastian.

"Hey guys," He says, trying to sound all cool even though they can see the little chair attached to his backside and he's still sweating profusely, afraid Eponine will emerge from the depths of the classroom and murder him in the very hallway they're all standing in.

He would not blame her.

"Hey, 'Ferre," Amelie says, with a wave, "What have you got there?"

Sebastian is giggling while Enjolras is shooting him a horrible glare. Combeferre realizes, that if Enjolras goes in there then Eponine would sic the already angry man on his tail.

It would be best to distract him.

"Haha Amelie. Enjolras, do you mind helping me unattach this thing?"

Amelie laughs and heads towards the classroom, "Sorry, I plan on finally meeting Ms. Jondrette today," Enjolras states coldly, as he attempts to brush past his former friend and join his girlfriend.

"Oh, no," Amelie states, hands on Sebastian's shoulders and at 'Ferre's rescue, "You are helping your friend."

"Wait. What do you mean you plan on meeting Ms. Jondrette?" 'Ferre asks, confused. He's already met Eponine, why does he have to meet her again?

"Maybe because I want to meet Sebastian's teacher," He replies, going towards the chair. Giving it a firm yank, he realizes that it's not going to come off that easily, "What did you do? Superglue this thing onto your pants?"

Combeferre ignores him and the pain, focusing in on one thing.

Enjolras doesn't know that Eponine is Ms. Jondrette. He doesn't know she's changed her name.

"Nah, Sebastian's teacher gave me a nice lecture and I got stuck in the chair. Then I got her mad and now it won't come off."

Amelie snorts, and covers her face as another fit of laughter passes over her, "Perhaps it's best you don't meet her while she's in a bad mood, 'Ras. Especially, if she finds out you are friends with Combeferre over here," She states, when she can speak again and Enjolras, thankfully, nods in agreement and the girl turns and heads towards the classroom with her son.

'Ferre just gives a muffled "Oomph," As the chair is finally pulled free.

It breaks in half and both men are on the floor, but for a moment it's like old times. However, as soon as Amelie returns, Enjolras stands up, dusts himself off and gives 'Ferre a cold look before leaving the school with her.

At least he's a step closer to forgiveness and now he's got a few tricks up his sleeve. Enjolras' lack of knowledge as well as Eponine's little secret.

More than enough to get started.

The guilt is going to eat him alive if this doesn't work.

* * *

_Dear Gabe,_

_When I speak to you, I think you know everything about me, everything that has happened in these ten years and yet, that is not the case._

_The you in my imagination knows these things, but not the real you._

_The real you has only just reunited with his old friend._

_Due to this, I'm constantly balancing on a tightrope, wondering what you know and what I think you know and wondering how I'm ever going to pull this off without you knowing about these letters; because now I realize you can never see these._

_You will probably think of me as some sort of crazy girl who couldn't leave you alone. Almost like a stalker and I don't want you to think of me that way._

_Maybe I am crazy. Do crazy people think they're crazy?_

_I don't know what to do anymore._

* * *

Courfeyrac sighs and bangs on the door to Musichetta and Joly's apartment waiting to be let in. Neither knew he was showing up here today so he was hoping that they decided to spend the evening in. He is going to have his own little romantic side project going on while 'Ferre is going all crazy and obsessing with this whole interference thing about 'Ponine and Enjolras.

Thankfully the couple is home and unfortunately for Joly, he opens the door and invites Courfeyrac in. The man doesn't even let the young hypochondriac ask him why he's here on this unofficial visit, he goes right for the kill, "What's going on between you, 'Chetta and Bossuet?" Courf asks, sticking his nose where it doesn't belong.

Joly sighs and slumps on against the wall for a moment, "It's not my story to tell," He states before heading further into the apartment, motioning for Courfeyrac to follow him.

In the kitchen, Musichetta is making dinner and Joly pulls her aside for a moment and they have a hushed argument.

In the end she agrees to talk to Courf.

'Chetta gives him a disapproving look as she approaches him but has already given in, "He made me choose."

"Who made you choose?"

"Bossuet," She looks up at him sadly, "He made me choose between him and Joly. He said he loved Joly but he wanted to settle down, start a family. He didn't realize that by giving me such an ultimatum it would only push me towards Joly."

Courf attempts to wrap an arm around her and tries to offer comfort but Musichetta whacks at his arm with her spatula and he whips his fingers out of attack range. However, this is something he's serious about and although he lacks tact, he continues, "Out of curiosity, why did it push you towards him? Not that I don't see him as a good choice or anything. I just always thought you would pick Bossuet in the end, we all did. Even Joly."

She sighs and rubs her forehead, "Honestly, I probably would have. I knew I had to chose eventually and I knew that I loved them both equally. I just waited to see if I could love one of them more. The choice was made for me, I guess, when I realized Joly would never ask me to chose between him and Bossuet. He would let me take my time even if that took until we were seventy-three. I still love Bossuet. I always will, he was my first love, I loved him before I ever loved Joly but in the end I had to pick who was right for me and Joly loves me more than Bossuet ever could. I'm happy, really I am, but," She looks across the room at Joly, "I miss him. A lot. We both do and I wish the three of us were still together. But we are too broken now to ever fix us. It wouldn't work anymore." She smiles forlornly at Courf, "There's your story. I hope it helps with whatever you wanted to hear it for," she says softly, before turning on her heel and walking back into Joly's embrace.

Joly gives his girlfriend a comforting hug and mouths for Courfeyrac to leave now.

Courfeyrac looks away from their private moment and walks towards the door. He got what he came here for and he doesn't feel any better for it. Maybe that old saying is true. You never know what you truly have until it's gone and no one knows that better than Bossuet.

Both Eponine and Enjolras knew what they were losing when they lost it and Bossuet hadn't. He'd had a blind leap of faith that didn't pay off. Now there was nothing Bossuet could do about it; his pride wouldn't let him.

Courf's phone rings in the parking lot as he heads over to his car.

"Hey 'Ferre," He says, unlocking the vehicle.

"Hey. I was worried when I got home before you. Are you only leaving now? I thought I heard you unlock your car."

"Yeah, I am," Courfeyrac hates lying to Combeferre but he can't tell him about this, "I'm running a little late; sorry for making you worry," This is something 'Ferre doesn't need to know.

"Okay. See you soon?" Combeferre's voice sounds odd, like he can tell the Courfeyrac is lying but he doesn't believe that his best friend could ever lie to him.

"Yeah. Soon." He hangs up before 'Ferre can say anything else and starts his engine, heading for home.

* * *

_Sorry this is so late guys. Life just kind of got in the way, add to that the fact that I was having some writers block on how to fully carry out this chapter, and viola, the recipe for a late chappie._

_I've actually been typing this chapter up in the dark because my mom's been home all week and hell-bent on getting me on a proper sleeping schedule (she thinks I'm asleep right now and I'm trying to be super quiet) so urgh, family._

_Anyway, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to TcEm because she harassed me into posting it today._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story!_

_Be sure to let me know your favorite/least favorite parts of this chapter._


	12. Chapter 11

**The Decade**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

"Happy Tuesday!" Cosette's voice sings through Eponine's phone. The brunette just groans.

"Why are you so enthusiastic-and awake-at like," She glances at the clock, "Four in the morning?"

"We are going for breakfast! I'm going to pick you up an hour. Be dressed or there will be consequences!"

Eponine just groans again, she knows all about Cosette's consequences and no one wants to be on the receiving end of those, "Why are we having breakfast at five in the morning? No one should be awake this early. Ever."

"We have a lot to talk about, that's why, now hurry up, the clock is ticking."

"I hate you."

"I love you too!"

Soon she is awake, dressed and functioning at five in the morning for this crazy girl.

"I'm never awake this early. Why am I awake this early?" Is how Eponine greets Cosette when the girl finally shows up at her door, fifteen minutes late.

"I told you, we need to talk, now come on!" The blonde states simply pulling 'Ponine along behind her as she radiates sunshine and happiness.

"How are you so awake?" Eponine asks as she literally stumbles over her own two feet, trying to keep up with the other girl.

"Coffee, my dear, you should really try it and don't even start complaining about how coffee is evil. It is filled with the music of angels, the light of the sun."

"Yeah, yeah," Eponine grumbles, focusing on her feet and trying to keep up, "Where are we going, anyway? It's five in the morning! I think it's actually illegal for places to be open before the sun is up."

"We are going to the Musain."

"Ha! The Musain isn't open until seven." Eponine states, smugly.

Cosette merely throws a haughty smirk over her shoulder, "I know the owner."

"Do you know everyone?" She asks, glumly. All she wants is to go back to bed. She cannot be tired and deal with crazy toddlers later. She will be trampled.

"Yes. Yes I do, but you just so happen to know this very person as well." The girl says with a wink.

"Stop being so secretive. It's so not attractive," Eponine teases.

"It's Musichetta. She's the one who owns the chain."

"Oh."

This news stops Eponine's teasing completely. She hasn't seen, hasn't spoken, to Musichetta in years. For a second she's surprised that Cosette is still good enough friends with her that she can pull this favor, and then she realizes that it's stupid that she's surprised.

Of course they're still friends.

She knows for a fact that Cosette is still in touch with most of the Amis. For a moment, the old pain is new and raw, fresh once more, but then it dulls, ebbs and she is only left wondering how Musichetta got to be the owner of the Musain. But she does not ask.

Cosette stops walking and takes Eponine's hands in hers, "I know it's been a while, but she's missed you and I know you've missed her. I hope you don't mind."

Eponine realizes that she can take this two ways. She can either be mad at Cosette or be happy that Musichetta wants to try being her friend again. She's doing this whole friend thing with Gabe and why not try?

Life is short, right?

So she nods, "Okay," With that one word she takes a leap of faith.

"Okay?" Cosette asks, bouncing on her toes, obviously excited.

"Okay; but if it starts getting awkward, I'm getting out of there." Eponine says, resigned to do this. Ready to soldier through, if only for the reason that it is five-thirty on a Tuesday morning and she has no idea how to function properly before the crack of dawn.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I decided to give coffee a chance today._

_Let me just say._

_No._

_Never again._

_It was made by the devil._

_How can you drink __**that**__?_

* * *

It turns out speaking to Musichetta again is a lot easier than it was speaking to Enjolras. She's not yet sure why, but she's stored this information to dissect later.

It's pretty much like riding a bike. In the beginning it's awkward but after a few pauses, the conversation starts flowing.

"So Eponine, we never finished that talk we were having about Enjolras."

"Oh, wait, hold on, I'm not filled in on everything here!" Musichetta butts in, effectively cutting Eponine and Cosette's conversation off; so the two girls fill her in, albeit a tad reluctantly.

"Anyway," Eponine says, poking at her muffin, "I don't know. We didn't talk yesterday, but we had a great time on Sunday, baking and teasing each other and it was just like old times, except..."

"Except?" Both girls repeat, leaning in, ready for the big, juicy, gossipy, details.

"We almost kissed," She replies, quickly, akin to how one does when ripping off a band-aid.

"What?" This time, both girls shriek the word and lean back, their chairs tipping precariously.

"Yeah. It was awkward for a little while but then we went back to being ourselves. I couldn't do that, not when he has a girlfriend. God, I don't think he even knows that I know that he has a girlfriend."

"What else doesn't he know about you, 'Ponine?" Cosette asks quietly.

Eponine has to pause for a second and really think. What doesn't the real Gabriel Enjolras know about her? She's surprised by the answer, "A lot, actually and then there are some things I'm not sure he knows or not because they haven't been mentioned but at the same time he should know? I don't know. I'm confused."

"Take a deep breath," 'Chetta advises, "Get all your thoughts in order and then tell us what you mean."

"Okay, well, I'm a preschool teacher, I don't know if you knew that 'Chetta," The other woman nods, urging her to continue, "Well, Gabe was supposed to pick his girlfriend's kid up from preschool and I'm his, Sebastian, the kid, I'm his teacher and we were supposed to run into each other that way but then Gav got stuck in the hospital so I left early and we didn't meet and so I don't know what he knows. I don't know if he knows my last name isn't Thenardier any more, I don't know if he knows I'm Sebastian's teacher. I don't know if he knows that I know about this whole new life he has with Sebastian and Amelie. Do I tell him? Will he hate me? What do I do?"

By the end of her little breakdown-speech Eponine's words are running together, her breathing hard. It's been a while since she's had girl-talk like this, since she's been able to get other people's help on what she should do, and it feels really nice. She feels relieved, almost.

"Oh," Is Musichetta's response.

Cosette, however, is used to dealing with Eponine meltdowns, "Deep breaths, Eponine, there we go. Alright, what you do is tell him. You have to tell the truth. It's always the best option."

Eponine nods and her head hangs down like a chastised child, "When?" The word comes out whispered.

"The sooner the better."

She nods again, "Thanks for listening, guys. I'll," She glances up at 'Chetta for a second, "I'll see you later?"

It's Musichetta's turn to nod, "Of course, next time you're in here let me know. I'll whip out a coupon book or two for you," She says with a wink, trying to help her newly reencountered friend feel more comfortable.

Eponine grins, "Will do," She hesitates when she glances down at her phone. She's checking the time as well as to see if she received any missed calls. It's a habit that she has, even though it's now six-thirty on a workday morning and no one she knows would be contacting her this early, "Listen, I'm going to head back home. It takes me fifteen minutes to get there and fifteen more minutes to drive to work. I'll be cutting it close."

"What time is it? It can't be that late already!" Musichetta exclaims, looking around her little establishment, surprised when she sees the light peeking in through her blinds.

"Six-thirty," Eponine answers her before turning to her other friend, "Cosette, do you want to walk back with me?"

The other girl just waves her hand around in a noncommittal gesture, "Nah, I don't have to be at work until seven-thirty. I'll just finish my coffee before I head back."

"Alright. Bye!" Eponine calls as she heads out the door. For a moment she's surrounded by light and to Musichetta, as well as Cosette, she looks like she's burning from the inside out, but then she steps all the way through the threshold and that moment is gone.

As she walks back, Eponine takes in the sights around her, the things she never appreciated before because she wasn't yet awake enough to notice them.

Ten minutes into her walk back, she pauses and changes the setting on her phone to silent. This way, there will never be another one of these meetings this early.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras, _

_There was a time when all I saw when I thought of my future was you and me forever and forever._

_Pretty stupid, huh?_

* * *

Cosette turns to Musichetta as soon as Eponine is gone, "I feel bad for lying to her."

"You didn't lie," Musichetta states, clearing the table and getting ready for the day to start, "You simply withheld information."

"It makes me feel dirty," She says, fidgeting.

"Wo-man up, Cosette, and just relax. This is all for her own good."

The blonde just bites her lip, wondering when anything that was meant for Eponine's 'own good' actually turned out to be that way. Instead of pursuing the matter, however, she changes the subject, "Did you read 'Ferre's email thread? He's sending us nightly updates on Eponine? How ridiculous is that?"

"It's not that ridiculous. It's so we all stay in touch and know exactly what's going on. I think it's kind of brilliant, actually. Do you want to add this morning onto it or shall I?"

Cosette sighs, "You do it," She finishes her cup of coffee and hands it to 'Chetta on her way out the door, "I just hope this doesn't end up really hurting anyone."

"It won't, you worry too much!"

"Maybe."

"Are you leaving?" Musichetta asks, pulling the chairs down from other tables.

"Yeah, I want to see Marius before he leaves for work. Do you need help?"

"No, I've got it. Tell him I say hi."

"I will, tell Joly the same from me, okay? I don't see nearly enough of him as I used to. I miss his crazy quirks," Cosette says with a fond smile, obviously remembering some quirky story from the past.

"Bye 'Sette."

"Bye 'Chetta," Cosette calls as she heads out the door, with her nose wrinkled. She kind of hates that nickname, but then Musichetta doesn't know that.

She sighs, today is going to be an extra long day.

* * *

_Dear Gabe,_

_Sometimes it hurts when I try. _

_When I think._

_But it almost always hurts when I breathe._

_When I cry._

_How do I get through another day on my own?_

* * *

"Hurry up, 'Ras, we're going to be late," Amelie calls on her way out the door. She's holding onto Sebastian with one hand and with the other she's juggling her morning coffee and case files, praying that she doesn't drop anything.

"I know Amelie, I know! I can't believe your alarm didn't go off this morning," Enjolras groans, finally making an appearance. Spending the night was not the right decision, he thinks now as he grabs _his _morning coffee along with his keys, "Let's go. Everything is going to be fine, just calm down."

Everything does not turn out to be fine, in fact it's a complete disaster.

They hit every red light on the way to the school, get stuck behind a man who is going at least twenty miles below the speed limit and they are forced to wait for a train.

Sebastian ends up being twenty minutes late to school.

Amelie is fifteen minutes late to work.

Enjolras is twenty minutes late and misses a meeting with his boss that was going to either include a pay raise or a promotion.

"There is no way this day can get any worse," He murmurs to himself, ready to get another refill for his coffee.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Sticks and stones may not broke my bones and words can always hurt me._

* * *

Preschool that day is terrible.

It's like every child in the place knows that she started off the morning early and has since then crashed as hard as any junkie who is lacking drugs. To make matters worse, Sebastian was late and his mother burst into the room, consistently apologizing and distracting the kids. That only managed to make them more awake, if that was possible.

Now she knows why people like coffee. Maybe she should give coffee another chance.

So around noon she tries it, spews it into her trash bin and swears that she will never give that abomination another chance (until two-thirty when Sophie pukes all over another girl who then proceeds to faint in the puke puddle). Nope, not a great day at all.

When Eponine finally gets home, she is greeted by two unexpected visitors making themselves at home on her couch.

She just groans in response, all she wants to do is sleep and not smell like puke anymore so she just says, "I'm taking a shower," Before dropping her purse and leaving the room without any other form of acknowledgement.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I've just cut my hair. It only goes up to my chin, now._

_Gav says I look like a boy, but I kind of like it._

_Not as much as I like the way it was before, but it's not that bad._

* * *

"Well that was awkward," Gavroche states turning to Cosette. She just nods and fidgets a little on the couch, twisting her hair around her finger, "I'm glad you came with me, I don't think I would be able to tell Eponine on my own, I'd probably end up chickening out," Gav says, swiveling on the couch so that he's fully facing the woman he's speaking to. Cosette merely nods and starts chewing on her lips, "Are you okay?"

She senses the concern in his voice and tries to find her voice to answer his question but it takes her a few tries, "I'm just really nervous. What if she's mad at me? At us?"

"Then she's mad. Listen, Cosette," He places a friendly hand on her shoulder, "Trust me, we're doing the right thing, and even if she's mad, it's worth it."

The girl just nods, still nervous, but somewhat less so and is definitely at least three notches calmer when Eponine finally makes a reappearance, dressed in her pajamas as if to make a statement.

The only brunette in the room raises a brow, shoving her wet hair over one shoulder, "Now speak. Why am I getting ambushed in my apartment? Cosette, didn't I just see you at an unholy hour this morning?"

"We need to talk to you," Gavroche butts in before Cosette has a chance to say a single word.

"About?" Eponine drawls, taking a seat on the floor in front of them.

"You. Enjolras. Things. Plans," Their goal is to get straight to the point before they chicken out.

"I see," Eponine states, playing with the rug on the floor, "Will Cosette be making any remarks or is she just here for moral support?"

"'Ponine! This is important. Like majorly." Cosette exclaims, sitting up a little. The last of her nerves forgotten.

"Then why didn't you tell me this morning?" Eponine demands.

"I was afraid, okay? I wasn't sure how to tell you! That's why Gavroche and I both came together! We both want to tell you this and it's something you need to hear so shut up and listen."

Chastised, Eponine leans back a little and nods, "Okay. What do you have to say?" Cosette can be scary when she sets her mind to it.

"Okay," The blonde girl takes a breath and turns to Gavroche, "Do you want to explain?"

The last thing Gavroche wants to do is explain but he nods and starts talking, "Well Combeferre has got the gang back together and he's got this plan about you and Enjolras..."

That's all it takes for Eponine to completely focus her attention on them.

* * *

_Dear Gabe,_

_Montparnasse has these pills...and for a little while...they make the world go away..._

* * *

"We have to tell Gabe," Eponine states, by the end of their spiel, she is pacing back and forth in front of them.

"Yeah," Both say in unison, resigned to the fact that they have to do this all over again, glad that Eponine didn't respond with blows.

The brunette moans, "Today sucks," Before either of the two on her couch can say a word, she swivels around and punches the wall.

"Whoa," Cosette exclaims, "'Ponine!"

Gavroche is just as surprised, he's now standing and he leans towards his sister, "Let me see." Eponine has done some damage to her knuckles and they'll definitely bruise but she hasn't broken either her knuckles or the wall, "Next time, take your anger out on a pillow."

Eponine nods and laughs a little as Cosette leaves the room, "Since when did you start taking care of your older sister?"

"Since she started punching walls," He answers as Cosette returns with some ice.

"Thanks doll," Eponine says stretching out the last word. Cosette just laughs and tries to pull Eponine in for a hug, "No, not one of your hugs," Eponine yells and tries to escape her grip.

Five minutes later they're both on the floor and Gavroche has a valid reason to worry about his sister's sanity, not to mention Cosette's.

"How about we call Enjolras?" He offers to the two girls laughing on the floor.

Eponine gets up, once again serious and focuses on the task at hand, "Yeah, that's a good idea," She agrees and heads to her room so she can make the call.

Two failed attempts later, she leaves him an awkward voicemail and wishes that she'd had Gavroche or even Cosette call him instead, "Hey Gabe! I guess I called you at a bad time since you're not answering," She should stop stating the obvious, "But I really need to talk to you. Like, really badly. Um...can you call me back? Thanks. Oh! This is Eponine, by the way. So yeah, call me back. Bye."

That could not have been any worse. After the call she bangs her head against the wall a couple of times. As she heads out the door she gets a text from Gabe stating, "I can't talk right now. Meet me tomorrow? Five? The Musain?"

She quickly replies with a, "Yes," and goes to the blondes (which is what she's going to refer to them from now on) and relates the good news.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I have to rescue my siblings._

_To do that I have to tell the police._

_I have to confront my parents._

_I have to deal with Montparnasse._

_I'm scared._

* * *

Enjolras enters the kitchen with Sebastian clinging to his shoulder like a monkey and Amelie can't help but laugh.

"What are the two of you doing?"

"We are having fun," Her boyfriend explains, spinning her son around before placing him safely on the floor.

"No! Pick me up again," Sebastian protests, raising his little arms up, and Enjolras lifts the little boy up and places him on his shoulders.

"Alright, little buddy, anything you want," He says before turning to Amelie, "So, today was kind of horrible," He states, conversationally.

"Horrible is a massive understatement," She groans, leaning against the countertop.

"Yes, yes it is but I'm trying to be chipper!"

"Uh-huh," She says, eyeing him up and down, "What do you have planned exactly, 'Ras?"

"You. Me. This little monster," He says, poking Sebastian on the side, who only grabs hold of Enjolras' hair tighter, "Dinner. Tomorrow?"

Amelie bites her lip and turns away, "I can't, I promised to have dinner with a friend of mine from work tomorrow. She's going through a messy divorce and I promised I would be there for her after her meeting," She turns back to him, eyes wide, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Nope," He kisses her cheek, "Lunch? Me and you?"

"Deal," She agrees with a smile, glad for the compromise.

"Sorry little buddy, you've been cut from the equation," Enjolras says to the tyke on his shoulders.

"Aw man."

"My poor baby," Amelie coos, "Now come down here and give me a hug. I thought you loved me," She cries, pretending to faint.

"I do!" He squeals and almost topples off of Enjolras.

"Prove it," Amelie demands as her son descends from his throne to give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Love you."

"I love you too," She whispers and hold him close. Enjolras joins the hug and Amelie lest out a content sigh.

This is what it feels like to be loved.

* * *

_Omg hey guys. Yeah the last two weeks have been hectic, I'm sorry._

_I had orientation and then a lot of shopping (I hate shopping) and my family is just blah._

_So here's to RomildaV who has tried to keep my hopes up and offer inspiration (I saw you updated, and urgh, I want to read your latest chapter but I really wanted to finish mine before my creativity abandoned me)._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed!_


	13. Chapter 12

**The Decade**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_To betray, to hurt another, I believe that is in human nature. _

_I believe there's nothing you-or anyone-can do to stop it._

* * *

"We are not telling Amelie, that's where I draw the line Gav." The two are running through the same argument for the nth time while entering Musichetta's business. Cosette's job is to distract Musichetta with plans for Eponine and Enjolras; she is like their mole. She will be getting insight into what they, the enemy, are planning to do.

"But-" Gavroche starts in protest, ready to repeat, once more, what he has been telling his sister since yesterday.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her!" Eponine remains adamant on her stand in this.

"She deserves to know!" Gavroche cries, throwing up his hands in protest.

His sister just sighs and grabs a seat. She can't win this and she knows it, "Since when did you become a decent human? I'm pretty sure our parents did not raise us right."

Gav simply leans across the table and takes his sister's hands in his, "No, but you did."

They lock eyes, silently running through the argument once more, before Eponine backs out, "Alright, how about this? Gabe decides. She is his girlfriend after all."

Gavroche grins, "Deal."

* * *

_Dear Gabe,_

_Will we ever meet again?_

_Or is this it for us?_

_Such a sad ending to our story, is it not?_

_What a life we might have known._

* * *

Amelie hates lying to Enjolras. She absolutely loathes it; but she did it anyway.

It's a small lie, she rationalizes, it's little. It's not like she's going out to kill people or cheat on him or anything. She is merely following him to a meeting.

She is simply making sure that _he _is not cheating on _her _with this Eponine Thenardier.

Enjolras doesn't know that she saw the text yesterday, asking him to meet this girl at the Musain at five and as long as he's not doing anything with her, then he will never know about this _little_ white lie.

She can't stand the thought of losing him, which is why she made up that stupid lie about going to dinner with a co-worker.

She believes that the ends will justify the means in this case.

So she shows up at the Musain, disguised in sunglasses and a brunette wig masking her blonde hair, half an hour before he's supposed to meet this woman.

She watches people come and go, watches a little girl drop her muffin, watches men hit on women, watches a girl spill her coffee on a tired looking old man who spends the next five minutes screaming at her. She watches people she doesn't know, and no one pays any mind to her.

Five minutes before the appointed meeting time, she is wondering who in the shop is Eponine Thenardier, if the girl has shown up yet or if she will be late.

She sees Gavroche enter with a brunette who turns out to be Sebastian's preschool teacher. Isn't her name Eponine? For a moment, Amelie panics; she can't be the same girl. This mystery girl can't be Sebastian's teacher, she just can't! She's wondering how she could have missed that when she remembers that she really can't be Thenardier because her last name is Jondrette.

The relief she feels is so overwhelming that she closes her eyes to really let it sink in.

She watches as Gavroche takes her hands in his and they look pretty serious. Perhaps they're dating?

It was silly to think that Ms. Jondrette could be having an affair with Enjolras, the woman is dignified.

Three more minutes

In the next few moments she has completely cleared Eponine Jondrette of any false-doings.

One more minute.

She's scared, scared of losing him. She knows if he ever finds out about her, for lack of a better word, stalking him it could be the end of their relationship but she will be careful. He won't find out.

After all, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Or her.

* * *

_Dear Gabe,_

_Sometimes I forget that I'm not invisible. _

_That people can see me, if they wanted to._

_I forget that they don't want to see the scum of the streets because all of you always made me feel noticed, like I was somebody. Somebody important._

_I don't blame them, though, I wouldn't want to see me either._

* * *

Enjolras enters the small café as the clock strikes five. He had planned on showing up early but the babysitter had been late and he had had no choice but to stay with Sebastian until she showed up.

It takes him all of thirty seconds to spot Eponine and as he walks over, he can feel his stress melt away as a smile takes its place. He hasn't seen her for a few days and he's surprised how much of an impact that's had on him since until recently he hadn't seen her for most of ten years.

However, when he notices that she and Gavroche are sitting at a table near the entrance, looking very solemn his stomach does a painful flip and he's full of fear.

"Hey. Did you want to talk to me?" He asks, sitting at the table, nervous, knowing he probably looks very confused but he's worried too, the way that they're looking at him, is not a good way. He turns to Eponine, grabs her hands and tugs her towards him, "You aren't leaving again are you?" Suddenly he's overcome with the fear that he will never see her again.

For a moment he's transported back to that day in the hospital where his friends told him that he would never hear from Eponine again. That she was gone. Forever.

"No," She answers and he can hear the surprise in her voice. In her expression, he can see that the thought had never crossed her mind and the relief he feels, it's so huge that it overwhelms him.

Eponine chews on her lips as she takes in Gabriel Enjolras; all of a sudden she's having second thoughts because this is a man she lost years ago.

What was that saying? Something about if you love someone to let them be and if it was meant to be they would come back? She can't really remember it now but Gabe came back. Isn't that a sign? Maybe she should let Combeferre and Courfeyrac ruin his relationship with Amelie. She deserves to be happy too! Doesn't she?

She sees Gavroche looking at her and she knows that he knows about her traitorous thoughts. She wants to tell him that everyone is selfish, that the world is cruel and you have to reach out and grab what you want while you still can.

She wants to tell him that she let Gabe slip through her fingers before, that she's not going to pass on this second chance because second chances are rare.

Yet something holds her back and that something asks her if she wants to be like her parents because that is what she would be like if she stood by and let his relationship with a nice woman that he probably loves get ripped to shreds, would she not? If she took this chance and snatched Gabe up and out of Amelie's hands, out of Sebastian's hands, she would never be able to live with herself, so she takes a deep breath and begins, from the beginning.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you. There are a lot of things actually."

"Okay," Gabe says, cautiously, cautiously.

"First off, my name, my last name, and Gav's and Azelma's, we changed them, you see. It is now, or has been for a while actually, officially Jondrette." Her nerves are showing and she has to clench her hands into fists to keep them from shaking.

After dropping this, she holds her breath and watches Gabe's mind work, watches as he realizes who she is and she waits for him to ask the questions, ask if she is Sebastian's teacher, if she knows about him and Amelie because she can see the knowledge in his eyes, but he doesn't say anything. Not a word.

That disappoints her more than it should.

Why doesn't he tell her about Amelie? Does he really think she doesn't know?

Fine. If he wants to play games, then she will play his little game. She is more equipped for this than he knows, "I've been in touch with a few of our old friends, sometimes Courf and 'Ferre since they were close with Gav, but mostly Marius and Cosette. Yesterday, Cosette and Gavroche told me something very interesting about our dear friends Courfeyrac and Combeferre..."

* * *

_Dear Gabriel,_

_In my mind you were always perfect._

_But you aren't perfect, are you?_

_You're just as human as I am._

* * *

Amelie watches the way Enjolras lights up when he sees Eponine, the way he looks at the other woman is the way she wishes he would look at her. So it is the teacher. She never would have guessed, even if the evidence was right in front of her.

She wonders, briefly, about the name on his phone, perhaps he'd done it to disguise Eponine's true identity from her just in case, but she is caught up at the way he gazes at Eponine, once more, before she can think about it much more.

When he looks at Eponine, his gaze is full of love and adoration. He would die for this woman in a heartbeat if asked. When he looks at her, his gaze is full of warmth. It's nothing like this.

She isn't stupid. She knows that she is way more invested in her relationship with Enjolras than he has ever been. She has just been suffering from self-inflicted blindness, hiding the truth from herself because she wanted to see what wasn't there.

A possibility.

A future of a happy family, one that isn't broken.

How can she even think of that future now? How can she compare with Eponine? Even from across the room, she can see Enjolras loves her, Eponine.

He loves Eponine more than he has ever loved her.

Maybe he looked at her like that, in the beginning, when they were both broken and needed help getting up and she was his light in the darkness.

Not now, though, and she knows that this was a long time coming, naively believing that maybe he would grow closer to her, instead of apart.

What did she do? Was she too pushy? Did she expect too much of him?

Her moving in with him was supposed to bring them closer, not rip them farther apart.

Is she crazy for wanting to live her life with Enjolras even after seeing this? Is she crazy fo believe there's still hope? Is she crazy for wanting to cope?

Is she crazy?

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I saw my father today._

_I now have the distinct pleasure of stating that I spit in the underworld's most notorious criminal's face and got away unscathed._

_Okay, mostly unscathed._

_Okay, I'm writing to you while in the hospital waiting for my discharge papers, but relax, I've had worse injuries._

_It was totally reckless, I know, but in the end, it was worth it._

_Now he knows that he no longer owns me._

_Eponine Jondrette is her own property._

* * *

Seeing the two of them together, she feels vulnerable in a way she hasn't felt in a long time. Not since she'd become a single mother with a boyfriend who vanished as quickly as Cinderella had when the clock struck twelve when he heard she was pregnant.

Her parents had been right, she can do nothing correctly.

Not then, not now.

He'd slept the summer by her side, he'd filled her days with endless wonder, he gave her promises of forever, yet he was gone when Autumn came.

Sometimes she dreamed that he would come back and whisk her away-yes she loved Enjolras but it was nice to live in that fantasy world where everything had been perfect from the start. Besides, it was obvious now that he was not, in fact her prince.

No matter how much she wanted him to fit into that mold.

Slowly, as she sits there, watching him become more and more drawn into what Eponine is saying, she reminds herself that she may just be overreacting. It's not a date. Gavroche is there. Gavroche might be dating Eponine. Enjolras might just be a friend of theirs.

It seems like a valid option. Right?

This could all be in her head, her world could still be intact.

She takes a few deep breaths and realizes that she will never go down without a fight. If there's something that she has learned it is that she loves who she loves and she will fight for those she loves.

Maybe she is going crazy, she has never been the possessive kind before, has never thought like this before, but she will fight for Enjolras if she has to.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_How do you know what is right and what is wrong?_

* * *

In the end, Enjolras goes home, filled with information on what Courfeyrac and Combeferre are planning to do with his life and he is ready to plan a counter attack. This is his life and they have no right to meddle in it. He regrets not sending the boys to the hospital when he had the chance, Gav really had the right idea in mind.

He arrives back at the apartment at about six-thirty and pays the sitter her money. He still has about half an hour before Amelie is due to come home but he is certain that he is not going to get her involved in this. She doesn't need to get hurt.

Some part of him, however, whispers that he is doing this more to keep his girlfriend away from Eponine than to keep her from getting hurt. They've already met, yes, but there is no way that they know what role the other plays in his life and until he's more sure about how he feels, it's going to stay that way.

"Can we watch cartoons?" Sebastian asks, tugging at his pant leg and he smiles at the boy.

"Sure, buddy," He says, finding the right channel for the little boy who is instantly entranced. The kid leans against him as he watches and falls asleep within ten minutes. The sitter must have really worn him out, he muses as he runs his hand through the boys blonde curls that are so like his own.

Sebastian really could be his kid. No one would question it. With Amelie, he could keep this family, be a part of this and being a part of a functional family is all he has ever wanted. He loves Sebastian, yes, he loves Amelie, yes.

The question, however, is does he love Eponine more than he loves these two? Can he be there for them, can he be Sebastian's father when Eponine is in the picture?

It's that, that he is unsure of.

"Hey," Amelie calls as she walks in, effectively breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hey," Enjolras greets turning his head around to watch her as she approaches, "You are five whole minutes early," He states as she leans against the sofa, observing her two favorite boys.

He leans up for a kiss and she drops one on his lips, "Yes, you should feel honored," She says, leaning down and running her own hand through Sebastian's hair, unknowingly mimicking Enjolras' previous actions.

"Oh, I do," He says it with a wink but he feels like a fraud all the same and she reads the guilt on his face, but says nothing. She is just as guilty, is she not? She watched him have that meeting with Eponine and Gavroche. She watched him never once be intimate with the girl, never once act on his feelings. Does it make her a bad person to not react, to pretend like that meeting didn't happen, that she didn't see what she did, she wonders to herself and she can't come up with an answer.

"He's all tired out, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll put him to bed," Enjolras says, getting up, but she stops him.

"No. Sit. Stay."

"What? Am I a dog now?" He jokes.

She shakes her head, "No, I just want to put him to bed tonight. I missed him," She says, picking him up. "Tomorrow I'm going to have a talk with his teacher," She tells her boyfriend when she comes back.

"You are?" He asks, trying to keep the panic out of his face and voice, he thinks he has succeeded when she simply nods and continues.

"Yeah, I want to see how he's fitting in, if he's making friends. Just a follow up."

"Can I come?" He asks, hoping for her to say yes but dreading it at the same time.

"You don't have to. My car's all nice and fixed up," She says with a forced smile, "No more playing chauffer."

"Right," He says, "Well I'd better go."

"Goodnight," She says.

At the door she kisses him, and she doesn't ask him to spend the night like she usually does.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Secrets are no fun._

_No fun at all._

* * *

Courfeyrac watches as Combeferre turns their kitchen into a battle station. He has got little model soldiers and a ruler that has injured Courfeyrac six times now.

It's scary really.

He is thankful when the phone rings and he gets to escape 'Ferre's craze for a few moments.

Musichetta is on the other line.

"Help me," He whispers into the receiver.

"What?" She asks, confused.

"Help me," He whispers again, a little louder, "Combeferre has gone crazy."

"He's always been crazy. Listen, I don't think we can trust Cosette. Tell him that, okay? I think she's team Gav."

Courf groans, this is exactly what he needs for another ruler smack to the face. His poor cheek will be red for days.

"I hate you." Is his response and he hangs up before she has a chance to say anything else.

Steeling himself, he heads towards the kitchen before realizing he's really close to the door and maybe he can escape for a little while.

He takes all of two steps.

"If I were you, Courf, I wouldn't try anything."

"Yes master," He mumbles, heading back to the kitchen. Now he's going to get two smacks with the ruler. It would have been worth it if he'd gotten out for a little while.

"I heard that!" 'Ferre calls.

Fresh air.

Freedom.

Lost to him now.

He cries a little (not really, he's tough, tough men don't cry; okay they cry a little but he doesn't and that's the point, there was just something in his eye).

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Sometimes I am just thoroughly confused._

* * *

Grantaire groans, "It's only Wednesday. We don't have to be here for another two days!"

"Stop protesting," Jehan argues back, trying get his overstuffed suitcase into the room, "We're already here."

"We could stay here," R says suggestively, "It's not like Courfeyrac and Combeferre are expecting us to be here until Friday."

"Just help me get this stupid suitcase in, will you?"

"I told you not to bring so much stuff!" Grantaire exclaims, from the other side of the door.

"We don't know how long we're going to be here!" Jehan argues, while he gives the suitcase a final tug, and topples to the ground.

Grantaire almost follows suit but he's able to find his balance at the last moment. He looks down at his boyfriend and sighs before helping him up up, "Well it's not going to be for a whole month, I can tell you that."

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_If you could go back to any moment in time, which would you choose and why?_

_Sorry, essay question. I'm having a difficult time deciding. _

* * *

"Hey guys, this is Eponine, she's going to hang out with us from now on, 'kay?" The boy, Gabe, drags her over to meet his friends. He says he's her friend now, that they will be her friends now too.

She's never had friends before and she's afraid of getting rejected by them. They all look fed and loved and almost all of them are boys, but she is the only one that looks ragged.

That is, until another boy comes up the hill, "Who's this?" He asks, jabbing a finger at her.

She takes a step back because although he is as ragged as she is, he looks scary and he could hurt her, and she doesn't want to fight him. She just wants friends.

He's probably on the gang that opposes her father; she's never seen him before. Quickly, before he can hurt her, she steps back behind Gabe and tries to hide from a boy who has already seen her.

"That's Eponine," Another boy says, kicking the snow at his feet, "She's going to be our friend now. Enjolras said so." Later, she will know this boy to be Marius.

She looks at the blonde boy standing in front of her. Enjolras? Didn't he say his name was Gabe?

She tugs on his coat sleeve, to ask him what his name really is. He only manages to turn half-way before the other boy eyes her and starts laughing, "Really Enjolras?" He questions, "Of all the street rats you could have picked, of all the Eponines, you picked that one?"

"What's wrong with this one?" Gabe or Enjolras asks, shoving the other boy down.

He gets soaked and even though he's being mean, he's as prepared for the cold as she is and that is not at all. Both of them are in rags with threadbare coats that offer absolutely no protection and she knows how it feels to be shoved into the snow, of staying wet for hours, so cold that you start to lose feeling in your body parts.

That's why, although she's scared of him, she goes to help him up, and surprisingly, he lets her, and even thanks her, before turning back to the blonde boy whose name she is still unsure of, "The only thing wrong with her is that she can kick all of our butts. Well that and her dad will probably kill me."

"Why?" She isn't sure which boy speaks this time, but she's pretty sure it's the one with the glasses, the one she will later know as Combeferre.

"Because I was born on the wrong side of the streets."

The other boys don't get it, they wouldn't of course, people who aren't on the streets don't understand their ways.

"You were born on enemy turf," She says, and it's the first words she's spoken since meeting up with the blonde boy earlier.

"Yeah," He says, shivering, trying to get the snow off of him.

"My dad doesn't know I'm here. I snuck away," She bites her lip before continuing, "Just bow your head towards him and he'll leave you alone."

The boy nods, wide-eyed, "You know, you don't look like the princess of the scum."

"What's the princess of the scum supposed to look like?" She demands, offended, she places her hands on her hips like she has seen her mother do when she's berating her children.

"I don't know. Beautiful, I guess," He says.

"Are you calling me ugly?"

"Maybe I am," He says with a smirk, and this time she is the one to shove him, just hard enough to make him stumble.

"Well it takes one to know one!"

He shoves her back and then gives her a full out grin, "I'm Grantaire, but you, sweetheart can call me R." She giggles at the line and he winks at her, "You and me, we're going to get along just fine."

That night, Eponine Thenardier falls asleep completely smitten with R and she's proud of herself for it. She could have fallen for one of the bourgeois rich boys in the group, but she fell for someone she actually has a chance with.

Someone who is just as insignificant as her.

Someone who won't break her heart.

* * *

_Sorry for the late chapter guys, I've just had issues putting what I want in words. I rewrote this chapter like seven times and it still sucks._

_Okay, opinion time: Should I have the next chapter be flashback to the past with present day stuff (kind of like this one, only more past will be included) or just a really long chapter all in flashbacks? _

_I'm not sure which way I want to go..._

_But I promise, that chapter is going to come out faster than this one!_

_Thank you to all who reviewed/favorited/followed!_


	14. Chapter 13

**The Decade**

_Disclaimer: I own not one thing._

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I believe there is no 'One True Love'. No 'Meant to Be'._

_I believe you can fall in love over and over and over again, so long as you're willing._

_The key is finding one whom you love so much that you are willing to give up falling in love over and over for._

_For me, I believe that was you._

* * *

Eponine is thirteen when she learns from the boy she has fallen in love with will never love her back.

"I'm scared 'Ponine," R tells her, the two street rats are sitting beneath the shelter of an old house that's missing half of its roof, but it is better than the streets and beggars cannot be choosers. No one knows that better than those who live under the rules of the streets.

"Why are you scared?" She asks, quietly; her brother and sister are pressed on her left side, asleep at last, and she is snuggling for warmth with R, hoping that this winter will not be as extreme as it is seeming to be.

"Because," He falters before he can get more than that one word out and she leans closer and asks him what it is he's trying to say, that she will not judge him, that she will not desert him, "Because," He begins again, "I'm gay and you know what they do to people like me out here," His words are a whispered rush and Eponine, pressed against him as she is, barely catches them.

Her eyes widen as her heart breaks. She had thought herself so witty choosing a boy who could not break her heart. It turns out her luck is as it has always been. Horrible.

Grantaire takes in her silence, her widened eyes and assumes the worst, assumes that she is going to tell her father and get him lynched for sure, or worse, killed. He is ready to beg at her feet, to plead with her not to tell her father because he is a scared little boy and he will do anything to avoid more pain, and when he tells her as much, he is surprised at the physical abuse she lands on him.

He had expected rejection from her, yes, but still, some part of him had hoped that she would understand, that she would not be like everyone else, that she would be his one, true, friend.

"'Ponine-"

"You stupid boy!" She is smart enough to still breathe out her words, her siblings are still asleep and they must never know of this. If they do, if their father finds out, she would rather not think of the consequences, "If you were going to tell me you could have told me somewhere more private!" She grabs his arm and yanks him out of the shambled home, "And how dare you," She continues, once they are out on the street, "How dare you assume that I would tell my father!"

He simply looks at her, confused, "You're not mad at me?"

"Oh, I am mad at you, Grantaire, but not for your-situation," She would say 'being gay' but now that they are on the street, anyone can hear and it's best if they don't, "I'm mad at you for assuming that I would do something so horrible!"

"So you don't care, you don't care that I'm-" The light in his eyes sparkle, that he has this one true friend, who not only knows the truth but accepts him anyway, who does not think of him any differently, it fills his cold heart with warmth.

"Of course I don't!" She does, she really, really, does. Not because she views him any differently, but because her heart is crumbling. She won't tell him that she was in love with him, because even if her heart is breaking, as long as he's happy, she can be too.

They'll be best friends and nothing more and she will be okay with that because nothing will change and loving him was stupid anyway, even if he was straight, he would never love her. Who could love the daughter of the worst kind of villain?

Nothing will change, she is determined, he will never know her feelings for him and they will go away, in time.

They have to go away.

"Does-" She cuts herself off, hesitates, before continuing, "Does anyone else know?"

He shakes his head, no, "Please don't tell."

"Course not," She says, looping her arm through his, "Not if you don't want me to. Now let's go inside." She looks up at the sky and chews her lip worried, "I think it's going to start snowing again."

* * *

_Dear Gabe,_

_I love you, you must know that, I love you so much that thinking about you breaks my heart all over again, brings the pain back so thoroughly that it would be better for me if I did not think of you._

_And yet, I find myself thinking of you, enduring the pain, because when I think of you, I'm a better version of myself and that gives me the strength to keep thinking of you, of moving forward and becoming a whole new version of myself._

_A me that doesn't need you to help her._

* * *

Amelie arrives at Eponine's classroom door a half hour before class starts. The girl is putting up the children's artwork and is so consumed with her task, that she doesn't hear Amelie's knock at the door, or the clearing of her throat.

Finally the blonde just says, "Excuse me?"

Eponine startles and immediately berates herself for leaving her old habits so far behind. She shouldn't get so comfortable with her surroundings. She may be away from immediate danger but it is always best to be aware of your surroundings.

Especially when people from a not so pleasant past have the chance of reappearing.

"I'm sorry," Eponine says, straightening her outfit and placing the drawing in her hand on the table before looking up at Amelie, "I was just so focused on what I was doing, I didn't hear you come in."

Sebastian goes to put away his things as the two women begin their conversation.

"It's alright," Amelie says, smiling, though it's forced, Eponine can't tell the difference. She does not know the woman well enough to see what her real smiles are like.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She questions when Amelie does not continue.

"I was just wondering how Sebastian was getting along, with his peers, in class?" She begins and has to bite her lip to keep from throwing mean-spirited words and accusations at the woman before her.

"Oh! He's doing-Sebastian," Eponine calls out, her attention suddenly diverted to him, for the boy has already gone to his place on the rug and is waiting patiently for everyone else, "You can play with toys until everyone starts to come!" She watches him rush off towards the puzzles, which she has noticed as his particular favorites, before turning back to his mother, "I'm sorry what were we talking about?"

"How my son is progressing?" Amelie repeats, crossing her arms.

"Right! I'm sorry, I've been a little scatter-brained recently," Eponine says with a little laugh that is not mirrored by the woman standing in front of her, "He's doing great," She continues, a little wary of Sebastian's mother now, "It's like he started with this class from the beginning of the year. He gets along with everyone, he volunteers to help whenever I ask and he's not afraid of participating."

Amelie nods along, "Good, good," She says, a bit distractedly, wondering how she is going to phrase the next part of what she has to say.

"I get the feeling that's not what you really wanted to speak to me about," Eponine hedges, hinting to the young mother that she knows something is off.

"What is your relationship with my-" She cuts herself off before she can continue. Her face is red with embarrassment, not because she just lost control of herself, but because she was about to say, 'What is your relationship with my husband.'

Is she so dependent on him now, so in love with him that this is what she has begun to hope for, to think of when everything has never seemed so far away?

She is setting herself for heartbreak, she realizes, and is unable to continue her words.

Eponine, however, gets the gist of things and leans against the wall behind her. She sighs, shoves her hands through her hair and then proceeds to let out a big breath of air, stalling for time, stalling so that she can get her thoughts in order.

She really hadn't expected this to happen.

"With Gabe, right? You were going to ask me what my relationship with Gabe is." She dives right in, seeing no use as to try and pretend to be ignorant. That would just insult both herself and Amelie.

The blonde simply nods, her head is reeling. First she had almost called him her husband, and now Eponine not only does not deny her knowing Enjolras, which is what Amelie had expected, she has the honor of calling _him_ by his _first _name.

His given name.

Something not even she gets to do.

She is jealous. So jealous that for a moment all she sees is red and there is a buzzing in her ears.

"I really think it's for him to explain," Eponine is saying and although the woman is barely a step away from her, to Amelie, it seems as if she's miles off. Only the promises of, "It's nothing bad! We're not having an affair or anything!" Can keep her on her feet. "We're just old friends," Eponine continues, unaware of the internal struggle Amelie is facing, "Who haven't seen each other in almost ten years."

"You knew about me," Amelie accuses, "You knew about me and him when I, his _girlfriend_, knew nothing!" The words are wrenched from her throat before she even has time to think through them.

The brunette nods and wrings her hands together in dismay, she glances over at Sebastian, as if to make sure he is not paying any attention before continuing, as if Eponine Jondrette cares more for Sebastian than his own mother does!

"He doesn't know I know. About you, that is," Is her quiet response and it's so unexpected that Amelie takes a step back as she's thrown for another loop.

"He didn't tell you about me?" The hurt in her voice must be evident but Eponine does not pity her.

"No," She says, instead, her face blank of any emotion other than sympathy and pain, "I'm going to assume he did not tell you about me either."

Amelie shakes her head, and tells Eponine how she followed him, saw their meeting.

The other woman merely sighs, "I don't think he meant to hurt either of us, I just, I think," She stumbles through her words, trying to find the correct ones for her thoughts, "He just wasn't ready to let his past and present collide yet. I think he's still focused on himself, I don't think he quite believes it yet. Once he's no longer shocked by my sudden reappearance in his life, I'm sure he will tell you about me, I'm sure he never meant to keep secrets."

Neither girl tells the other that they are sure he did mean to keep secrets, to have the best of both worlds.

Amelie is sure that his goal is to have Eponine as his bit on the side, that look on his face when he met with her yesterday...

"He loves you. Not me." The words taste bitter on Amelie's tongue but they ring true and she cannot hold them in. Eponine, is not only shocked but she really doesn't believe the other woman, "I saw the way he looked at you. The other day." Eponine doesn't say anything, she just looks at Amelie as she continues, "He loves you and you probably love him too, but, please, Eponine, I'm-I can't be without him. Not yet-and I know this is selfish of me and I know I'm horrible and I know that if our positions were switched I would probably punch myself in the face and I'm not making any sense but I can't let him go. Not yet."

How can Eponine break this woman's heart? She can't. She really can't because she's been in that place and she can't be the girl to steal Enjolras away from another twice.

She could barely do it once.

She has needed someone and where no one was there for her, Gabe can be there for Amelie so she just shakes her head and tells the woman that she has nothing to worry about.

Once again Eponine breaks her heart for the happiness of someone else, she tells Amelie to leave, that students will come pouring in soon and that she has had her time with Gabriel Enjolras, that it is Amelie's turn now because she loves him as well and there is no way he would still be with her if he didn't love her.

She reassures her and watches her walk down the hall and out of sight and then Eponine welcomes her students as they come in, excited for a new day.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Azelma had her first heartbreak today and when she asked, "Will it hurt this badly next time?" I wanted to say no, but I knew that would be a lie and I could not lie to her even though I wanted to._

* * *

Eponine Thenardier is in love with Marius Pontmercy.

It's almost been a year since she's realized this and she's well aware that everyone else in their group of friends knows it too (everyone but him, that is).

"You should tell him," Grantaire says, nudging her.

"I will," She whispers back, "When the time is right."

They're in the middle of class and she will not have him get her into trouble again, so she turns away and tries to concentrate on what the teacher is saying but R doesn't take the hint. Instead he pokes her side, making her jump and bang her knee against her desk.

She has to bite her lip from cursing at him and he has to bite his to keep from laughing.

"What?" She hisses, not in the mood for her best friend's tricks.

"When will the time be right?"

"When you tell Enjolras how _you_ feel."

He turns away with a grunt and she knows she has won; but the victory is short lived, because as they exit class Grantaire picks the subject up again.

"Alright, I'll tell him, but first you have to tell Marius!"

"Why do I have to go first?" She questions, making an incredulous face, "This is your idea, you should go first."

"Well, my lovely," He begins, only to be cut off by Eponine telling him not to call her that, "Well what should I address you as, then?" He asks, momentarily thrown off course.

"Eponine. Contrary to your belief, it is my name."

"Hush, Pony," He says, instead. Eponine reacts to the nickname by punching him in the arm and threatening to cut him if he ever calls her that again, "Fine," He agrees, "But only because you're scary."

They walk into lunch arguing about nicknames, their previous conversation all but forgotten, when Marius runs up to Eponine and yanks her away from Grantaire.

"Enjoy yourself, my little duckies!" He cackles before joining the lunch line as Eponine is helpless yanked away by the man she adores.

"Marius, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" The boy says almost giddily, "I'm in love, 'Ponine!" For a moment Eponine's world stops, her heart skips a beat and a grin forms on her face. In this one moment, she's never been happier; but then he continues and shatters her into thousands of little pieces, "I just saw her in the principal's office! She's new! Her name is Cosette; I only just learned this, you see, when I first saw her I was sure, convinced, her name would be Ursula, but no, it's Cosette and she is an angel, Eponine! She is sent by God himself! I've never seen a girl more beautiful, more perfect in my life!"

Her heart sinks lower and lower with each word, the grin turns to a fake smile is progressively gets harder and harder to keep up, "What do you need me for, Marius?" She asks, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well you're a girl, aren't you? Can you get close to her? Be her friend? Say nice things about me?"

She nods, agrees, because this is Marius and she's in love with him and if it makes him happy then she will do whatever he wants of her with a smile on her face even if every word that he says drives a dagger through her heart.

In the end, Eponine isn't needed after all because the moment Cosette sees Marius, she too is blinded by love.

With Marius, Cosette soars through a world that is new, that is free. The moment their eyes lock as she enters the hall, her father beside her, Eponine beside Marius, it is obvious.

They are struck.

It is love at first sight. They're transported into a world that Eponine cannot reach, touch or even see and she does not bother to stay and let them see her heart break, no, instead she rushes back to find Grantaire, to tell him that she will never be able to tell Marius how she feels.

As she turns the corner, she runs head first into Enjolras, who looks as if he's about to murder someone.

"Enjolras?"

"Eponine?"

The two look at each other surprised, neither expecting the other to be there; Eponine gathers herself first, "Have you seen R?"

"He started a food fight and is now getting an earful from a gang of teachers." He looks her over and frowns, he has been her other close friend throughout the years and can immediately tell that something is off, "What's wrong." It's a statement, not a question.

She bites her lip and manages to choke out, "Marius."

Enjolras' eyes cloud and turn stormy, "What did he do?" She just shakes her head and Enjolras holds her close. It doesn't take long for her to tell him that Marius has fallen in love with Cosette.

Enjolras doesn't tell her the false promises Grantaire would. He doesn't tell her that it's a short-lived thing, that Marius could still be hers one day. Instead, he is her rock and she leans on him just like she did when she was a little girl.

After this scene in the hall she is never alone with Marius or Cosette, either R or Enjolras is always there with her and that support is heavenly but it doesn't matter. They don't notice anyone other than the other. In fact, the two are so in love that it takes Cosette a whole month to realize that she knows Eponine, that she was once in the foster home run by her parents whereas it took Eponine only moments to recognize the other girl, and did nothing to hide who she was.

It's not lost on Eponine how the tables have turned.

Cosette is now pretty, happy and rich with the boy that Eponine is in love with.

Eponine is now filthy, ugly and poor with a heart full of love and no one to accept it.

It's the second time her heart breaks.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I think I'm going to drown in student loans._

* * *

"Courf?" Combeferre calls into their apartment, it's lunch and usually they have it together but some days Courfeyrac cannot get away from work and has to eat lunch there.

"In the kitchen," He hears the other man call and he's glad that today is not one of those days.

"Hey," He says, walking into the kitchen, surprised to see Courfeyrac hovering over the stove. The man cannot cook. At all.

"Hey! I made Ramen!"

Well that figures, 'Ferre muses to himself, amused, "Cool. Anyway, there was something I forgot to tell you," He says, going to sit on a chair.

"Okay, what is it?" Courfeyrac asks, turning around, all ears.

"Are you wearing my apron?" 'Ferre asks instead, eyes narrowing as he takes in his best friend's appearance.

"No..." 'Fey denies and turns around, speaking slowly, "Why would you think that?"

Combeferre just sighs and shakes his head, "Just make sure you don't spill anything on it."

"I'm not Bossuet, 'Ferre, now say what you need to say!"

"Oh! Right!" It's as if the reminder reanimates him, "Remember the day I went to visit Eponine?"

"When you found out that Enjolras doesn't know about the name switch?"

"Yes! Well I forgot that I'd seen her write a letter to him as well, it came to me this morning while I was stuck in traffic, that I'd forgotten all about it!"

Courf looks over his shoulder, "No one writes letters these days."

"That's what I said! Anyway, she got really mad and shooed me out the door when I ran into them, it was a lucky break really." Courfeyrac brings the food over to the table and Combeferre starts eating absentmindedly while continuing his tale, "I forget the exact contents of the letter but I think she's been writing them throughout the years, it mentioned something along the lines of 'The you in real life does not know all that the you in my imagination does.'"

"Well that sounds useful, perhaps we can use these letters?"

"Exactly! The only drawback is that we'd have to break into her apartment and find them!"

Excited, Combeferre, starts pacing the length of the little kitchen, going over details and plans about how they can execute this idea. Courf just sighs and tells him to eat his food, "We'll discuss this on Friday. I'll add it to the email."

Surprisingly 'Ferre listens, although he is still very anxious, his hands flying everywhere to help punctuate his points as 'Fey toys with the idea that maybe it really isn't right to mess with Eponine and Enjolras' lives like this.

Maybe Gavroche and Cosette are right.

* * *

_Dear Gabe,_

_When I speak to you, I think you know everything about me, everything that has happened in these ten years and yet, that is not the case._

_The you in my imagination knows these things, but not the real you._

_The real you has only just reunited with his old friend._

_Due to this, I'm constantly balancing on a tightrope, wondering what you know and what I think you know and wondering how I'm ever going to pull this off without you knowing about these letters; because now I realize you can never see these._

_You will probably think of me as some sort of crazy girl who couldn't leave you alone. Almost like a stalker and I don't want you to think of me that way._

_Maybe I am crazy. Do crazy people think they're crazy?_

_I don't know what to do anymore._

* * *

It is three-fifteen in the morning when Eponine is awakened to banging on her window. She groans and stumbles over Grantaire, shoves Azelma and Gavroche out of the way and climbs through a mountain of clothing to get to the window, ready to tell Marius exactly where he can shove it because she is not going to help him do the whole romantic boyfriend thing this early ever again when she sees that it is Enjolras at the window and he looks as if he's just been run over by two, no, three, trucks.

She shoves the window open and climbs out to meet him, "Normal people use doors," She whispers, hoping that the jibe will make him look more like himself, as she carefully starts closing it behind her, not wanting to wake the occupants; but she stops halfway through her job, "Should I get R?" She questions, eyeing him worriedly. When he shakes his head in the negative, she finishes lowering the window down and goes to sit beside him.

They lean against the side of the long abandoned house that they're using for now and she counts stars waiting for Enjolras to start speaking. It takes a while and she's almost asleep again when he manages to choke out, "My parents."

"What about your parents?" She asks, worried. Quickly, she's awake again and she leans forward so she can look at his face once more and this time looks over it more slowly, hoping to gain more information through just his looks. She knows his parents, she has seen the kind of snotty bourgeoisie they are and she knows that they hate their son's ideals, often putting him down.

Where her parents hurt her physically, his hurt him emotionally and sometimes Eponine wonders if that's worse. She has always known her parents stopped loving her, she learned that long ago, but Enjolras, Enjolras has never been sure if his parents do love him. Sometimes they are proud of him, when he brings home straight A's or agrees with them on something big (rare as that may be) but for the majority of the time they are disapproving and disappointed.

She knows he often wonders if they love him, just as Grantaire often wonders if Enjolras will ever love him.

It takes him a few more moments but he tells opens up to her and tells her that they are dead. They died this morning-a car crash on the way to work.

His father died instantly, his mother just two hours ago.

"I ran away," He tells her, and she knows he is crying now, knows that he doesn't want her to see him like this so she looks up at the sky again.

"You should go back," She says softly, "Your sister will be worried about you."

She can immediately tell that it's the wrong this to say from the way he stiffens, "I would tell you that I'm not her problem but she's probably my legal guardian now."

Enjolras' sister is almost ten years older than him and she's more of a distant relative than a sister to him, he rarely ever sees her but when he does, all they do is argue about his parents.

He's quiet for a moment and so Eponine risks a glance at him only to see that he's looking at her. Tears are falling from his eyes but it's like he doesn't care if she sees anymore.

"I'll never know if they loved me," He says but it comes out more like a sob and that's it, those are the words that crack Eponine's hardened heart.

She wraps her arms around and whispers, "Oh Enjolras," But that's not enough, she switches back to a name she hasn't used for a long time, "Oh Gabe, I'm sure that they did, I'm positive they did."

She holds him as he cries into her chest and she's got this feeling of utter despair because of the pain he's in, pain that she wishes she could keep him from.

She wishes her parents were dead instead of his, she wishes that things were better for him and she hopes no one is out on the streets looking for him because the streets are a dangerous place at night and she's surprised that he managed to find her at this time of night without getting mugged. She knows Montparnasse likes to keep an eye on her and she's grateful that tonight isn't one of those nights.

"I'm sixteen, 'Ponine," He tells her, "They're not supposed to die until I'm old and married with three kids of my own."

"I know," She whispers back to him, rocking back and forth, trying to soothe him while trying not to lose it herself. She's scared, this is not the Gabriel Enjolras she is used to, the one who barely ever shows the faintest hint of emotion. She doesn't know what she can do to make it better so she just lets him keep talking.

After a while he stops making sense. It starts becoming gibberish and she hushes him once more. Looking up, she can tell that dawn is approaching. She sees movement to her right and when she looks up she sees Grantaire in the window, with a pained expression on his face and she wants to tell him that nothing has happened between her and Gabe, that there's nothing going on (although she's starting to wish otherwise) but his face is gone in an instant and so she will have to explain later.

Eventually it's light out and she wipes away his tears and tells him to go, that his sister is definitely worried and that if he wants to talk to her, she will always be right there for him.

He nods, thanks her and apologizes before turning around and leaving her sitting alone in the now wet grass. She takes a moment, breathes in the fresh air, shakes out her limbs, numb, from being in the same position for so long, before heading back inside.

"Eponine." Grantaire greets and he looks so sullen she's glad that she refuses to let him keep alcohol around.

"Grantaire, it's not what it looked like."

He barks out a laugh, "Then what was it?"

She bites her lip not sure if she should say anything, not sure if Gabe would want her to reveal this and she's inexplicably angry at R for forcing her to betray his confidence because the look on his face decides it for her and she blurts out, "His parents just died." She gets the sick satisfaction of seeing all the blood drain from his face, "Gabe, he didn't want you to see him crying, okay? Don't tell anyone," She pleads.

He nods, at first accepting what she has told him, but soon his face returns to stone, "You love him." The words are not an accusation but a simple statement of facts.

It's her turn to lose all the color in her face, "I-"

"Don't deny it, it's written all over your face. Who was I kidding? Thinking a guy like him would ever settle for me, but here's the thing, Eponine," He spits her name out like it's something disgusting, "I never thought that he'd go for you either."

"Grantaire, I would never-"

He cuts her off again, "Come on 'Ponine, you called him Gabe. _Gabe."_ With that said, he turns and storms out, not letting her say another word.

She's about to chase after him, about to tell him that she will never go for Gabe, when she realizes that she did call him Gabe. That she has reached a point in her relationship with Gabriel Enjolras that Grantaire never has, for all the years he's known him.

Still, she takes a step towards the door but Gavroche is now awake and asks her if, "Mama and Papa have found us again?" The terror in her brother's voice gives her reason enough to stay and she squats down beside him, telling him that they are safe here, for now.

It takes a while, but Grantaire does forgive her, however, things are never the same between them again. They aren't as close as they once were and soon he's drinking more often and the closer she and Gabe grow together, the further from their reach Grantaire becomes.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I saw a painting of Grantaire's today. It is done only in red and black, dark slashes of anger on a canvas and I know it signifies the two of us. _

_You_, _so often in red, passionate for your causes, and I, the shadow, cloaked in darkness._

_If there's one person I miss more than you, it's him; but I've been missing him for longer than I have been missing you and the pain I feel when I think of him is merely a dull ache, now._

_I know that he is lost to me forever._

* * *

Amelie slams the door to her apartment and all but screams in shock when she sees Enjolras sitting on the sofa.

He raises a brow when he sees her, "Well I'm going to assume that someone had a bad day."

"Well you know what they say about those who assume," Amelie practically bites Enjolras' head off.

He stands up and shows her his hands, as if to say 'Don't shoot.'

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not," She practically spits.

"What's wrong?" He's more cautious now, and he approaches her slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me about Eponine?"

The words chill his blood and he opens his mouth but soon shuts it, unable to produce words.

"That's what I thought," Amelie is the ice queen right now, "Get out."

"Amelie-"

"Now."

He nods, and exits, knowing he just majorly messed up. Angry, he slams his fist into the wall and adds a new layer of bruises to the old.

Amelie collapses onto the sofa for a moment, trying not to sob; she waits for a few minutes, until she's sure Enjolras will be gone, then she grabs her keys and goes to pick her son up.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Do you remember that essay that I once had to do? If there was any moment in time I could go back and change which would it be?_

_Most would think that I would go back and change That Night, but I wouldn't because I know that that heartache would have happened anyway, no matter what I did. It would simply take a different form._

_Instead, I would change that night you came to me, when your parents died._

_I would make sure that I never fell in love with you, in this case it would be better not to have loved at all._

_So many things would be different. _

_So many people would be happy._

* * *

Amelie closes her eyes, she's twenty-four. She's in collage. She's not married. Her boyfriend _just _broke up with her.

She can't be pregnant.

She can't.

If she closes her eyes and counts to three, she will wake up. This will all just be a nightmare.

One.

Two.

Three.

She's awake and the pink plus sign doesn't change.

Her life is over.

She cries for a week, but eventually pulls herself together.

She can do this. She's always wanted kids. She will be a good mother. She's determined.

The first person she calls is her boyfriend, he deserves to know that he will be having a kid. Maybe they can work things out, get back together.

He calls her a slut and hangs up as soon as he hears what she's calling about..

She won't like, it hurt. Some small part of her expected that rejection but the bigger piece hoped that he would come back, that they would get back together and everything would turn out fine. They would be a family.

Some things are not meant to be.

It's okay, she tells herself. She doesn't need him, she will find someone else. This isn't the eighteenth century, no one will condemn her for having a child out of wedlock.

Right?

The next person she calls is her mother and prays that it will go better this time around.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're _what?_" Her mother screeches.

"Pregnant, mother."

"Well that's wonderful!" For a second, Amelie relaxes, takes a breath and the knot in her stomach loosens a little, her mother is happy for her, but then it all comes crashing down, "When are you getting married? Oh, can I plan it?"

It takes a long time for her to explain to her mother marriage is not going to happen, a lot of 'What?' and 'Why?' and 'I simply don't understand, what are you trying to say?' questions later, her mother tells her that she's very disappointed in her and not to call back until she's got her life straightened out.

Her mother, who although often distant, was always someone she could count on.

It's not until she meets Enjolras that it happens, that her life starts to get better, that her struggles start to lessen and that she finally gets to live life a little.

She stops being a run-ragged single mother.

She starts to get back some of the girl she used to be before her life got a ride from a tornado.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. As much as I wanted to write it, I swore to myself that I'd finish my other fic first so I could dedicate myself to this one and then I was busy with back-to-school stuff (I move into my dorm on Thursday) and then I've also had these horrible headaches (thank you allergies), so yeah, in short this chapter is very late and I'm VERY sorry._

_This chapter's sixteen pages, so I hope the extra long chapter will help make up for my lateness?_

_I'm going to dedicate this to a few very special people here (who listen to me complain and urge me to continue writing): J91, .9, MelancholySkies, DeathDaisy, and (of course) RomildaV._

_Thanks to all that fave/review/follow! I love you guys._


	15. Chapter 14

**The Decade**

_Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing._

* * *

When Amelie finally arrives at her son's school she is fifteen minutes late.

She may have been on time if she hadn't had to pull over, cry and then fix her makeup. She had really though that she'd gotten it right this time, that Enjolras was the one for her, her 'Meant to Be' but things just weren't turning out nearly as well as she had hoped things would.

Once, just once, she wishes things would turn out her way.

By the time she reaches the classroom she's twenty minutes late.

She hears laughter coming from within it so she thinks that maybe there are other kids still waiting to be picked up too and she isn't such a bad parent after all, but when she turns into the room, she's rewarded with the sight of Eponine playing with Sebastian.

The two are hula hooping and whereas Eponine is managing to do pretty well, Sebastian is having some trouble, not that he minds. As soon as the hoop drops, he just picks it right back up. Eponine is telling him to, "Swivel your hips! Like a hula dancer! Like me!" He simply laughs, eyes riveted on her frame because she's got a lei on, a flower in her hair and a grass skirt on over her pants; and she's acting like she's doing the hula. Her eyes are lit up with laughter, her cheeks pink from the exertion and she looks genuinely happy.

Amelie, on the other hand, swallows hard. It's not hard to imagine Enjolras sitting on a chair and cheering them on or having fun right there along with them. She doesn't even have to close her eyes.

They would be the perfect family.

The thought sickens her.

Even though she's standing in the doorway neither of them see her, it's like her son doesn't even need her, like he would be happy if his teacher were his mother. In fact, they don't notice her until she's standing right in front of them, clearing her throat. It's only then that Sebastian yells, "Mommy!" As he rushes to her.

"Hey buddy," She says, picking him up and tossing him in the air, and this time when he squeals with laughter it's because of her and that gives her a feeling of satisfaction, but it doesn't erase the hurt she still feels, "Sorry I'm late, traffic was crazy."

"It's fine," Eponine says with a smile as Sebastian is trying to tell her how awesome his teacher is and all that they did in class today.

Amelie bites her lip, she wishes Eponine weren't so nice, she wishes the girl was mean. It would be so much easier to hate her that way, and even though she's mad at Enjolras, somehow she can't be mad at this woman who takes time out of her own day to care for a kid that's not even hers. She could probably hand Sebastian over to the secretary or something, but instead, entertains him in a familiar environment.

When she stands in comparison to Eponine, Amelie sees herself as the 'other woman' even though the other woman should be the teacher because although Amelie's fought with Enjolras, the two are still together, so why does she feel this way? Why does she feel inferior to her?

Is it because Eponine willingly lets her be with the man she loves even though _she _ loves him too? Even though she probably has more of a claim to his heart than Amelie herself ever will have?

What is it about this woman?

It drives her crazy.

"Thank you," She says, hoping she can convey everything she's feeling in these two words, hoping that Eponine will understand and accept her thanks.

"Oh, it was no big deal! Trust me, you aren't the only one who's ever late. This is actually the second time this week I've had to stay after class," She says with a laugh as she brushes off Amelie's thanks.

She sees it for what it is, catches all that Amelie addresses but doesn't call attention to it other than offering the blonde woman a sincere smile so that she doesn't feel embarrassed.

They part ways in the parking lot, "Bye Sebastian! Don't forget, tomorrow's the day you get to bring your project home!"

Eponine leaves with a wave and Amelie turns to her son, "Project?"

"It's a secret," He whispers with a huge grin on his face.

"Alright then," She says, getting him into his car seat, "I won't tell you my secret either."

"Mommy," He starts, in a serious tone that has her stopping and looking at him, "I think everyone knows you're bad at secrets."

She pretends to be outraged, but knows it's true, "You take that back!"

"No!"

"Take it back or I'll tickle you!"

"Never!"

"You asked for it!"

As Eponine drives by Amelie's parking spot, she feels a pang in her chest. She remembers when Gavroche was small enough where she could hold him down and tickle him senseless and the joy she sees in Amelie's face as she's having fun with her child makes Eponine long for one of her own.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Gavroche is graduating today and I swore up and down to him that I wouldn't be the embarrassing sister, but let's face it, I'm going to be the embarrassing sister._

_I hope I don't start crying...again..._

_He just looks so grown up!_

* * *

"Are you ready?" Combeferre whispers.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Courfeyrac moans.

"Do you remember the plan?"

"Does it look like I remember the plan?"

"Err...no, not really."

"Well I do." He really doesn't want to be here.

Combeferre raps on the door twice and waits for Eponine to answer, praying she's home because neither of them want to resort to Plan B which is breaking and entering.

She answers the second time he knocks.

"Can I help you?" She asks cautiously, wondering what the two of them are doing outside of her door.

"Can we come in?" 'Ferre asks, "We want to tell you something."

She opens the door wider, allowing the two access to her apartment, although skeptical of their true intentions.

They enter and the first thing they notice is that she's got a bowl of spaghetti, a blanket and a chick flick paused on the television; turning around they can see that she's already in her pajamas.

"Sit," She says, motioning to the room in general and takes a seat on the couch in front of her food.

"Eponine?"

"Yes?"

"You do realize it's only six-thirty."

"And?"

"And why are you in your pajamas watching...is that The Notebook?" Courf asks.

"Hey, I don't judge you, you don't judge me. Got it?" She gives the boy a glare and he shrinks back with a small nod, "Good. Now why are the two of you here?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you. About Enjolras." 'Ferre states, pretending to be fearless.

She raises a brow, indicating that he should go on while she picks up her bowl and eats a forkful of her food; wondering if they're going to tell her about their big plan.

"Actually, first, can I go to the bathroom?" Courf asks, looking uncomfortable and wiggling around a little.

'Ferre rolls his eyes and whacks his friend, "I told you to go before we left!"

"I didn't have to go then!"

They squabble amongst themselves as Eponine watches in amusement. She'd forgotten how much fun they could be, "Ladies, ladies!" She finally calls, growing tired of their bickering, "Courfeyrac, go pee-"

"Thank you, fair maiden! This boon will not be forgotten!" He exclaims, rushing to his feet.

"Right," Eponine says, drawing out the word as she eyes Courfeyrac, wondering if maybe Combeferre got in a whack on the head while she wasn't looking, "Just please, don't miss the toilet. If I find one drop of pee anywhere it's not supposed to be, I will _ensure _you never have full use of that baby maker of yours. Ever. Again."

He gulps and nods quickly, before following her directions to the bathroom.

As soon as he's gone, Eponine turns to Combeferre, "You. Speak."

"Right, so we aren't going to wait for Courf to come back?"

"Nope, things are quicker this way. He'll join the conversation when he comes back."

"Eponine!" The boy comes back around the corner not a second later, exclaiming, "You're bathroom is so cool! You've got, like, a toilet seat cushion! 'Ferre why don't we have one of those?" He asks his roommate before rushing back in the direction of the bathroom.

"I think he may be awhile," Combeferre says slowly.

"I think he's insane," Eponine states matter-of-factly.

'Ferre nods, "Anyway. Listen, about the thing that we did, years ago. With you and Enjolras."

"What about it?"

"We thought we were doing the right thing at the time, but we were wrong. I'm sorry Eponine."

The girl sighs, "It wasn't all your fault, I mean, I did do what I did, you know? I don't blame you. Any of you."

"Why not?"

"We were all drunk or hung over, confused, angry. Everything was tense anyway, something was bound to happen."

Combeferre nods, remembering that summer, remembering how that party was a way for them all to come back together, they'd been drifting apart throughout the year, and would be spread all over as soon as school started.

Ironically the party had forced them farther apart than any conflicting interests or distance from each other could ever do.

"You know, we haven't really talked...since then. Not just you and me, but, like, everyone."

"You and I," Eponine mutters, absentmindedly.

"Always the grammar freak," He says with a smile as she just rolls her eyes.

She knows what 'Ferre is doing now, he's trying to rekindle their friendship, something he might have to do for his killer plan; and although she doesn't approve of his plan, because of the people it will hurt, she knows that he thinks he's doing the right thing.

"Shut up, 'Ferre."

"But, seriously, Eponine, I'm sorry."

They continue their conversation until Courfeyrac has been gone so long, they get up to look for him.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Hey. _

_It's not 'Ponine. It's me, Gav. I bet you could tell with the handwriting, huh? My sister always has to write perfectly, doesn't she?_

_Anyway, she doesn't know that I found this stack of letters for you (stacks, really), but I think that you're helping her so maybe you could help me?_

_I just want her to be happy again. I want to see her laugh and smile and be free like she was when she was with you._

_I mean, well, she's been happy, like, for others, but not really for herself._

_Will you please help her? It would be an amazing birthday gift. You owe me a few of those, you know._

_Thanks,_

_Gavroche._

_P.S. This is so weird. It's like you're dead or something._

* * *

Courfeyrac is hunting through Eponine's room, trying to be extra careful. If anything's out of place that crazy witch will know and be on him in ten seconds with her broom and evil spells, he shudders just thinking about it.

"Now, if I were a bunch of letters where would I be?"

He checks in her dresser drawers and finds nothing but a pair of handcuffs that he immediately pretends like he never saw.

He checks in the closet where he finds enough pairs of shoes for every homeless person in the world, but there are no letters there either.

"Under the bed!"

He finds boxes; there are three of them.

Grabbing the first one, he opens it to find stacks of paper.

Quickly leafing through them he finds that they're all to Enjolras.

The other two are the same.

Obviously the mission has to be aborted, he can't take a picture of thousands, millions of these! So he only takes a picture of one, knowing that he's running out of time, and quickly heads back to the bathroom with enough time to flush, wash his hands, and exit to see Eponine and Combeferre standing there.

Eponine looks questioning while 'Ferre just looks relieved to see him actually in the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" She demands.

"I couldn't go pee with that duck picture staring at me," He says, pointing to the soap which has the picture of a rubber ducky on it.

"You're insane."

"Yeah well, takes one to know one!" He replies, childishly.

She just rolls her eyes, "So are you two planning on staying here indefinitely or can I get back to my movie?"

"Were you always this rude, Pony?" He asks.

"Don't call me that!" She yells, punching him in the arm.

"Owe, 'Ponine, you know I'm bad with pain."

"Then I suggest you exit my apartment stage left."

"Right. It was nice seeing you again." He says, rushing out, and pulling Combeferre behind him, who only waves to her, instead of rushing along with his best friend.

When her door is firmly shut and they are safely in the elevator, Courf turns to 'Ferre and says, "There are, like, millions of letters," Before proceeding to show him the one on his phone.

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_The furnace isn't working, I don't really know why. They can't get the part out until tomorrow so it's freezing here and it reminds me of when Grantaire and I would sleep on either side of Azelma and Gavroche in the winter so our body heat would keep them warm, except now there's no Grantaire and we're all piled in on my bed with blankets that will actually keep us warm._

* * *

Enjolras is a chicken.

He's too afraid to call Amelie.

He's too afraid to call Eponine and see if Amelie told her something, anything.

So he does the lame thing and contemplates writing a letter or text but ends up calling Amelie and praying that she's mad enough at him that she won't answer the phone.

Praying works, he gets her voicemail.

"Hey, Amelie," He starts of awkwardly, "It's me, listen I know you're mad at me, I'd be mad at me too. I don't know why I didn't tell you about Eponine. It was like this piece of my past came back and I could be that eighteen-year-old me again, the one with no cares or responsibilities and I liked that, I like how she makes me feel like I can do anything, be anyone. She was my best friend. This probably isn't helping my cause, is it?" He pauses for a second, recollecting his thoughts, "Listen, I love you. That hasn't changed. I love Sebastian. I love the way _you _make me feel. Like I'm important and special, and you make me feel loved, something I haven't felt in a long time. I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry that this apology is complete B.S. but if you don't hate me, could you please give me a sign? Call me or send me a letter or some smoke signals, maybe a note tied to pigeon? Anything? Okay, I don't really know how to end this. I guess I'll hang up now. Bye?"

That was the most awkward thing he has ever done.

How was he captain of the debate team in high school?

* * *

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I think you should forgive Combeferre and Courfeyrac, it might help in the counter-plan. I'll tell you about this tomorrow._

_We also have a few other things we need to discuss._

_I haven't been exactly honest either so it's not like you'll be sitting there as I yell at you._

_It's time to come clean, I suppose._

_Goodnight._

* * *

_Look who updated again (because I don't know when the next time I can update will be)! Also, a letter from Gav! Look who's mixing things up a bit!_

_So does anyone know why __**The Decade**__ is so popular all of a sudden? I mean, I guess it was doing okay before but all of a sudden I've got like 15 new followers or something? I mean, I love it but I'm curious._

_Thanks to those who fave/follow/review!_


End file.
